Salty Kisses
by Cirscha
Summary: "Let this scar, forever be the mark of the day our fates intertwined, the day our paths crossed and the day we found each other." - AU. No BDSM. Still CEO Christian but Mermaid Ana. (Former Title: Shades & Waves)
1. Chapter 1

AU: No BDSM. Still a CEO Christian Grey but a Mermaid Ana.

And the rest that remained will be uncovered later in the story.

* * *

 **01**

There are many things a billionaire can partake his interest in and for this particluar one, golf is not one of them. That's why, just like last week, Christian Grey is caught fishing again. Not a lake this time because he wanted to get away from his nagging mother- rather – brother, Elliot who won't shut up about his boring ways.

"I don't get your love for water or fishing." Elliot said.

"I don't love it. I just find it relaxing." Christian replied, while signaling his bodyguard Taylor that he is about to board his yacht or ship or boat.

 _You mean, the isolation._ Elliot spoke in his head. His brother is an anti-social all right. He concluded it came with his abandonment issues that he developed in age four upon the negligence of his mother.

The Greys are full of love, mind you. From a nagging brother and sister, to an overly-affectionate-compassionate mother and understanding father. The three orphans couldn't have asked for any better.

 _Oh Lord, just give this man something!_ Elliot repeatedly chants in his head. Elliot can be ignorant but he sure is not oblivious. He knows that his brother is lonely. Tragically, his own brother denies it.

 _I'm married to my work._ Christian always says.

To which Elliot always replies, "Work won't give you a home."

Christian frowns in confusion, "I have a lot of houses-"

Elliot clicks his tongue, "Oh dear brother, I don't mean those. I mean home, something you'll always be anticipating to go back to. It can be someone too."

The frown retains but Christian decides to ignore his brother's musings. He looks at the sky to see it darkening. Not what the broadcast said early in the morning. It doesn't look like it will rain but one must be cautious. And Christian Grey is not one of them.

Two and half hours later, and still no tuna. Christian is in debate whether to go back as the sky continues to darken. One sharp tug changed that.

Another stronger tug from his hook made him stand and reel it slowly. It seems heavier than any other fishes he have encountered, which made him ponder if this could be big break for him.

 _Tug._

 _Tug._

 _Reel. Tug._

Another tug and slowly, Christian felt it slipping but he held onto it and tried to reel faster. The sharp thunder and rumble in the sky, enough to shake him caused his hold to loose.

Reeling it again, he discovered it's missing its weight from earlier. A sign the fish got away. Patter of droplets started falling he then decided to go back to the shore.

Upon reaching the shore, the skies completely turned dark and seemingly angry. Lights flashed in panic and the winds are surging in a rage.

"Is this a storm?" Christian looked at Taylor.

Taylor himself cannot believe the complete turn of events. "I'm not sure sir but it is best to forego flying to Seattle with this weather."

"I can see that." Christian turned and started to head to his beach house. Unsurprisingly, Elliot is nowhere to be found. At the last minute he backed out with the fishing claiming, _No more fish. Kate's been nagging me with it._

The storm didn't let on until early morning.

Outside, it was the perfect aftermath of a storm. Lying broken branches and wilted leaves, Christian inspected any damages in case something needs fixing. His yacht or boat suffered greatly. It crashed to a big rock far from his beach house.

It was not in a complete wreck, still fixable but undoubtedly, no fishing with this for at least a month. Christian signaled Taylor to call someone to immediately tend to it.

While inspecting it, he caught a trail of dried blood underside the now-in-wreck-yacht-or-boat. He followed it and soon the blood is not on the yacht anymore but there are obvious dark marks on the white sand.

Following it, he encountered a small cave, not too deep as the light can still seep through and there he saw inside on the sand is a body. Immediately he ran for it, got on his knees and gently assessed it.

"Taylor!" he shouted.

She was … naked. Her skin was ivory and pale, seemingly flawless. But focusing on other matters, he instantly noticed the blood covering most of her lower body. He was gentleman enough to skip her upper body and headed straight to the face to familiarize himself with the girl. But not before, unbuttoning his dark polo to cover the girl.

Her dark chocolate hair is slightly damped and covering most of her face. Christian slowly swept it aside cautiously, and discovered she was deeply unconscious. Her eyes were closed with dark lashes framing underneath. Her lips are almost purple in cold.

He gently shook her. "Excuse me, Miss."

He repeated it several times but to no avail, no response. He leaned closer, scooped her in his arms and swept aside more of her hair. "Miss, can you hear me."

From his hand under her head, he detected for wet and sticky feeling, no blood, but one cannot be sure. He was about to turn her head around when the girl stirred gently, he almost missed it if not for the opening of her half lidded eyes.

Christian was instantly on alert. "Miss! Are you okay? Don't worry, help is on the way."

Her eyes closed again.

"Miss, please try to stay conscious for a while." Christian almost pleaded. As if to answer him, the girl stirred again and weakly opened her eyes, not fully but enough for Christian so gaze at the deepest blue he had ever seen in his life.

It was like looking at the ocean itself and swimming through it. He was speechless for a while and continued to gaze at her as she gazes back at him.

"Mr. Grey!"

Christian broke out of his daze and looked behind him to see Taylor with other of his bodyguards. Looking back at the girl, he noticed she was unconscious again. Taylor handed him his jacket, which is bigger than Christian's and covered the girl's body with it.

Christian gently scooped her up and faced his personnel. Taylor offered to take her and Christian almost refused, why, he doesn't know. But she was deeply hurt and he knew that Taylor is well built to carry her at ease.

They hurriedly ran back to the beach house where a medic is awaiting.

* * *

First story.

*whispers* Please be gentle.


	2. Chapter 2

**02**

It was just like any other ocean day for Anastasia – or Ana, which she prefers.

She'll wander through their part of the ocean for a while, oblivious with the merguards following her to scrutinize every reefs and sea caves for her safety. But Ana is not Ana without trouble; and a trouble magnet she is. Still, it doesn't stop her to travel ocean to ocean, in search of … what it is she doesn't really know.

Sometimes it's pearls. Mostly, shells.

It was like any other day, except today. Because today, Ana did one thing she was asked not to. Swim close to the surface. Unbeknownst to all, Ana did this numerous times, but this time, she got closer that the sun illuminated her almost white, platinum scales.

Under the sun, it shone like it's the color of the ocean, her eyes. For her, it was the greatest gift she had received in her life. A light in the darkness under the sea.

Propelling further up, she smiled as the sunrays gently caressed her cheek. Light under the sea is nothing like the sun. Under the sea, they have these lamps that produce blue hue unlike the sun, which can light all kinds of colors.

As she neared the surface, she saw something sparkle. Curious, she swam closer and with narrowing her eyes, she can make out a small fish, seemingly one of her tuna friends. It doesn't seem to be in struggle but it is very still that she got worried.

Her fin flicked back and forth in gentle caress to the water, cautiously approaching the nearing surface. She realized that the sunrays are not that bright compared to what she has experienced before. The sea is also still, not calm, but alarmingly tense. She could feel something is off in the surface.

Still, she swam nearer and nearer up.

It was not one of her friends.

She cautiously poked it and held it in her hands. It does not have gills and its fin are not flicking. Odd.

Tugging it gently, she was surprised it was connected to something. At the surface. Tugging it harder this time, she pricked one of her fingers and was not given the chance to let go when it surged her forward.

 _Tug._

 _Tug._

She immediately let go of the odd fish and tried to swam back to the darkness. Before she can do, she gasped at the immense pain in her fin and immediately recognize the smell of her blood.

Looking over her shoulder, her fin got stuck with one of the silver thing that pricked her fingers. Tugging her fin to her, the pain increased and she cried more. Her fin got hooked.

With all her might she tugged it harder, her fin got ripped but not before the hook greatly grazing her tail with deep wound.

Her cries echoed the ocean and almost made herself deaf with her screams. Suddenly, the water surged her back and forth, and with her tail and fin deeply wounded, she was not able to fight back.

Ana immersed herself in the darkness that slowly robbed her of her senses.

* * *

It hurt all over.

She could feel something moving her and could hear something ringing in her ears. she could not make it out as it is unfamiliar to her. A gentle tug on her shoulder made her open her eyes.

She was instantly blinded by the light and could only make out a faint outline of something blocking the light and moving in front of her. She closed her eyes again, to soothe it from the brightness for a while and tried to open her eyes again, wider this time.

But her eyes were not used to this light and to no avail, still can't make out what's in front of her. With pain all over, she closed her eyes and succumbed once again to the darkness that was slowly getting familiar to her.

* * *

 _"Ana? Ana?"_

 _"Mother?"_

 _"Ana! Where have you been?!"_

 _"Just .. surface-"_

 _"I told you not to go there! Did I?! How many times …" Carla gently rubbed her forehead and flowed aimlessly toward the large clam in the center of the room._

 _Ana guiltily bowed her head in shame, looking up to her mother through her dark lashes, her dark hair hovering gently around her. She followed her mother and gently, sat on the sea floor, laying her head on her mother's copper tail._

 _"I'm sorry, Mother."_

 _"You always say that. But there you are again."_

 _"I just- I don't know, I do love the sea-here-"_

 _"-but you love the sun more." Her mother's face softened. "It's beautiful isn't it."_

 _Ana, cautiously nods, suspicious of her mother's words. Her mother gently caresses her hair, smoothing it out from floating in the water. "Yes, I can see everything! But mother, I don't come up at the surface. Please believe me."_

 _"I know. I'm just worried you'll never come back."_

 _"Mother, I won't go anywhere. The ocean is big, but not big enough for me to be away from you!" Ana smiled her toothily grin._

 _Carla smiled which made Ana frown because her mother's smile is not her usual. It's almost sad. "I know. But I-I'm afraid."_

 _"Afraid of what?"_

 _"Mother is afraid that you not leaving won't be a choice to you anymore."_

 ** _You always remember the sea, the ocean. Yet you always forget that there's a surface. A world where I'm not given any choices. A world where I can't reach you._**

* * *

 **Update: 04/27**

 **For Ana's mermaid reference, I based it on how the mermaids look like in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides.**

 **In this, mermaids don't eat humans, they are aware of people at the surface but avoid them. They can be vicious but not really violent.**

 **Anything more than that will be unveiled in the following chapters :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**03**

The medic proved to be useless. Useless according to the standard of Christian. The wounds are deep and needed stitches. The doctor didn't think anything was wrong with her head but Christian, the paranoid that he is won't take any chances.

After cleaning her wounds and covering them up just until they got to a proper med care, Christian got everything ready for their departure to Seattle.

So upon the approval of the doctor, Christian ordered his jet to be ready, which is always ready at his disposal, and took off with sweaty palms and an anxious mind.

"Taylor, has there been any notifications about a missing woman?" While gazing at the said woman, Christian continues, "Find her family and notify me immediately."

Taylor gently nods and proceeds to brief his team while in deep thought about the occurrences.

Who would have thought that the first time Taylor would see his boss touch a woman is when she is naked, on the beach and in pain; Mind you, in a VERY different circumstance. Not like what would usually come to mind with the choice of words.

* * *

Upon their arrival at Seattle, no time was wasted. Christian immediately rushed to her mother's hospital only to be notified that Dr. Grace just went on a business trip in Africa.

Left with no choice, Christian settled for the next doctor of his approval and got the tests started. The results came negative.

"I felt a bump on her head but from what I can see with her scans, there's no internal bleeding. It is safe to assume that she will be okay with a month's rest." The doctor attempted to smile in front of the brooding Grey.

"Are you really sure? There was a heavy storm last night and I'm afraid she might have drowned and hit her head in a rock." Christian hastily asks. The doctor scratches his chin and once again looks at the woman lying serenely on the bed.

"About that … you said she… washed up from the shore, did she? Well, we provided and conducted ALL tests, on your requests and so far, no trauma was detected on any part of the body.

Yes, in case of drowning or suffocation, it is likely she injured her lungs, aka a respiratory distress syndrome. It can also lead to brain damage and chemical and fluid imbalances in the body." The doctor checked the charts, nods and looked at Christian straight in the eyes, "Mr. Grey, all tests came negative. It is surprising that no sea water is found in her body."

While Christian didn't know the state she was in before he found her, a deep feeling in his chest screamed at the oddity of the events.

After the stitches, which took more than two hours, the doctor turned to him, "How is this, when she wakes up, call for me immediately. The human body can be unpredictable, conscious and unconscious state. We would have to watch out once she wakes up and look for other symptoms of trauma."

The doctor, packed away his chart and essentials then slightly nods at Christian, "Good day, Mr. Grey." After the doctor left, Christian slumped on the chair next to the bed and assessed the stitches.

One is only a few inches that ran from near her right big toe to her ankle. The second one is on her left calf, from her ankle to almost half of her calf in a slant motion. The last one is almost like a continuation of the second one, it was slant and from the upper half of her right calf to her knee.

"Sir, still no notifications up to date."

After a nod from Christian, Taylor exits the room to prepare the car to go back to Escala. Christian finds it odd that out of nowhere a girl appears on a place where no neighbors exist and a place only he has access. What he can conclude is that she was washed out from the sea, but then again, no boat or ship is said to cross that day near his place.

For now, Christian decided to bring the girl back to his place for closer welfare and simply because he felt the need to do so. The girl crashed practically on his island, for god's sake. He felt unnaturally guilty about what happened and took it upon his shoulders that the girl or woman will be under his care.

He should probably stop referring to her as 'girl' or 'woman'. But it's not like he can ask her name. This is a problem of finding her family or anything about her. So once again, Christian was in a bind.

No name. No identification. Not near to finding her family.

* * *

A call from Andrea made Christian leave for work, it's Monday after all. He would have stayed if not for the urgency of the contract and Ros' absence.

He did instruct Gail to call him immediately if the girl woke up and after that, he left for the Grey House.

Work as usual was uneventful. The contract was a success and the paperwork diminished by half but still Christian can't help but think back on the girl.

Who was she? Where is her family? Why has no one notified her absence?

Is she abandoned or alone?

Christian brought out his pone and tapped on the screen to message Taylor, _No sign yet?_

 _No sir._

Christian sighed and rubbed his face in exhaustion. It would be smart to take the first step and notify the cops or authorities but then the media might have a field day with his involvement.

He can cover this up, by being an anonymous informant of a missing girl but a face with no name is hardly a detail. Not to mention, he doesn't know who he was looking for.

Scout every beach, sea? Ridiculous, it could take days and months. Maybe it would be best to wait. Forget the cops, he had enough poking in his life from his brother and sister.

* * *

Christian got home early to check on his guest. According to Gail, she has been the same when he left. No stirring or waking up. It's like a breathing dead person there if not for the recovering blush on her cheeks and her lips.

Her body is still pale and seem to be getting too dry so he instructed Gail to rub lotion on her just in case.

That night, after a few songs on his piano, in an attempt to rouse his guest, maybe, he took a seat on the bed next to the girl. The dark locks seemingly called to him and Christian can't help but caress her rosy cheeks and sweep a few locks away from her face.

"Who are you? Does our meeting mean something?"

* * *

The next three days, Taylor and Christian watched out for any news about disappearances or any missing persons but still, nothing about the girl that is currently lounging in the guest room upstairs.

The girl looks better than before. Her body has regained its ivory skin color and the blush on her cheeks and lips are rosier. Her hair seems to be livelier too. Her skin tend to dry easily so every so often, Gail would rub lotion on her arms and legs, careful around her wounds which are also going well.

The doctor came by yesterday, as Dr. Grace won't be back for a few more days, and said the recovery is going well as expected. He left after a few more instructions like rubbing cream for her wounds and the changing of IVs.

On the fourth day, Christian has come to accept his responsibility to the girl. Checking up on her at least three times a day and reminding Gail to call him a few times in case.

 _Bzzt._

 _Bzzzt._

Christian looks over his work desk to see a call from Gail. It was right on time so Christian thought nothing of it and answered calmy with his usual, "Grey."

"Uhm, Mr. Grey. She has stirred several times now. She has not woken up yet but I think she will in a few moments now." Gail calmly replied.

In an instant, Christian has his jacket suit in hand and the door knob in the other. With his phone still pressed on his ear, he faced Andrea, his PA, "Andrea, hold off all my meetings for this day, I have an important matter to attend to."

He turned back to the phone and pushed the elevator button three times in row, "Gail, don't leave her side and call the doctor immediately." With that he hung up and rode the elevator with Taylor already waiting at the lobby.

* * *

Christian thought nothing more could surpass her sudden appearance on the beach, but he thought wrong. The moment he got home, he expected screaming the usual womanly response in an unfamiliar place.

But what greeted him was silence.

Running upstairs, he found Gail looking anxiously at the girl who still appears to be sleeping. He turned to Gail, "What happened?"

"Uh … she opened her eyes a while ago, looked at me for a moment and just went back to sleep." Gail replies, with also confusion laced in her voice.

Christian walked closer to the girl and noticed that her body shifted into a position that is almost like hogging the pillow next her. It was almost like a kid who burrowed herself in bed in an attempt to not get up until 'five more minutes'.

Cautiously, he reached out his hand when the girl gently shifted again to face him. He stilled for a moment and was about to retreat back when her eyes open in an instant and looked directly at him.

Daze, is what Christian was at the moment he again gazed upon the swirling ocean in her eyes.

She blinked several times, like rubbing sleep from her eyes. Once she shifted again, her eyes widened and she immediately sat up.

"Are you okay?" Christian rushed to her but the girl didn't seem to hear her who was staring curiously at the blanket covering her legs. She pat it once, twice and thrice until Gail got the hint she probably felt the ache in her calves.

Gail gently pried it off her and immediately heard a sharp gasp from the girl. The girl looks like she's about to cry, tears already pooling in her eyes. She tried to raise one leg up but instantly winced and gave a short shriek, holding her wounded calves gently.

The tears dropped instantly on her skin, her calves and on the covers.

Gail can't help but rub the girl's back, "It's okay. You're okay now." But the girl gave no response and just continued looking at her legs.

Comforting someone was never in Christian's zone but the girls helplessness - even if for some reason unknown to him, she was heavily upset about the wound that would heal - made him reach for a glass of water and offer it to her.

The girl immediately looked up to him and to the water. She stared curiously at it, snatched it then poured it on her legs, wetting her wounds. Gail scurried to get a towel and dry them off immediately, as wounds must not get wet.

The girl stared at her legs, seemingly waiting for something to happen but nothing. No silver scales or the fin she has always been proud of. Just two legs, she saw the two beings in the room having too.

She scrunched up her face and buried her face in her hands.

Christian was dumbfounded. Who does that?! It was for drinking but the girl had other ideas. Did he give her the wrong impression that it's not for her parched throat?

Not one to waste time, Christian asks, "Who are you? What's your name?"

He looked expectantly at the girl who just looked back at him, dried tears and all, in confusion. She produced a small sound, sounding like a small puppy tilting its head to one side.

He leaned closer to her face, in irritation, and repeated his words, "Who are you? And what is your name?"

The girl opened her mouth and tried to mimic his words but her tongue is not trained like humans to speak, so it came out like she was just producing a sound.

"I think, Mr. Grey, she doesn't know how to speak." Gail supplied. Christian looked at her in bewilderment.

* * *

 **Hi guys!**  
 **Thank you for your feedback!**

 **Oh yeah, sorry for misspellings and grammatical errors. I'll probably edit this once it's finished. Until then, bear with me T.T**

 **What are your thoughts? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**04**

"This is odd. There is no brain damage but she doesn't remember how to speak?" The doctor mused while moving around checking on the girl who is looking curiously at him.

When the stethoscope grazed her chest, she shrieked so loud and scampered away from the doctor who is apologetic. "That was probably cold, huh? I apologize."

The girl looked at him suspiciously. She looked at Gail, who is becoming her most favorite person in the room, for approval and let the doctor check her again when Gail nodded at her that it's okay.

After a few more poking and a slap from Ana to the doctor when he suddenly prodded her wounded calves, the doctor signaled Christian for a talk. They walked far into the corner of the room with Christian stealing glances to check up on the girl who has latched on Gail's arm for comfort.

Gail proceeded to rub lotion on her to tend to her dry skin, which the girl is really pleased with as she continues to hum and almost purr at the feeling.

"Mr. Grey, I promise you everything is oddly fine with her. As for speaking disability, I don't think she is deaf or mute as she does seems to hear us just fine and respond, though in the most … peculiar way." The doctor absently rubs his lightly swollen cheek. "What I can conclude is that…"

The doctor trailed off, seemingly in thought. "What?!", Christian, one to never wait, irritatingly asks.

The doctor sighed, "I think she is uneducated."

"You mean, it's not that she forgot to speak but-"

"She really doesn't know how to speak." The doctor nods. He reached for his journal and scribbled for a while, tore the page off and handed it to him, "Here, I know a good speech therapist. He can do wonders in a month's time, even for grown-ups."

The doctor stopped, opened his mouth but halted in hesitation, "That was another matter. The girl – woman, seems to display childish behavior."

Just on cue, a delighted gasp has been heard and the two heads turned around to watch the girl look at the television in wonder and amazement. She was trying to get up to touch it and confirm it with her senses, but the pain her calves halted her and also Gail who looked sternly at her. The girl had the gal enough to look ashamed, almost like a reprimanded puppy.

The doctor sighs, "Anyway, I think it is too soon to rule out brain damage. But if it is, this is too odd.

Very odd as she suffered no mental or emotional trauma but appears to know nothing of our world. Not even ignorant. It's almost like a newborn baby."

After Christian showed the doctor the way out, Christian came back to the room to find the girl staring at him. Gail is nowhere to be found, probably to make dinner.

The girl immediately lost interest at him and once again, did her favorite routine, looking at her legs longingly.

"I'm sorry." Christian says, "Don't worry, in a few days you can use them again."

For a while he watched her, playing with her toes, wiggling them a bit, like trying them out and shrieking when she made all of it move.

"So", Christian coughed out, "What should I call you?"

He could tell the girl heard him but chose to ignore him, which irritated him to no end. So he sat next to her and looked directly at her. He raised his hand up and patted his chest gently, "Christian,"

He pointed the same hand to the girl, and looked at the girl in question. The girl just tilted her head curiously, looking at him like he's an idiot, which he probably thinks he looks like.

He did this for a few seconds, patting his chest, saying his name and pointing at the girl. He gave up after a minute and brought his hand to his side.

But then she did something to surprise him again. When he felt cold fingers pat his chest, his first thought is to get away but once again, he was dazed with her eyes that was bracingly looking at his.

 _Pat. Pat._ "Ku-ris-ian"

Then she brought her hand to her chest, and pat it twice like what she did to him, opened her mouth again and said slowly, "An-na"

When Christian made no motion or response the girl frowned and took his hand, pat his chest twice and repeated his name with her lips. Then she brought his hand to just above her chest, pat it twice and repeated her name.

Christian snapped up and looked at her in question, "Ana? Your name's Ana?"

The girl just stared at her blankly and once again looked at her legs. So Christian leaned closer, "Ana."

At this, the girl looked at him in question, responding to him. Christian can't help but smile at her for her attempt earlier and also pat himself for a job well done.

* * *

"Taylor, she says her name is Ana."

Taylor raised one of his eyebrows, "A surname, sir?"

Christian looks upstairs, in the direction of the room where the woman is currently residing and resting, "She just gave me her first name. But it's a good start right?"

"Sir, Ana is a very common name. Moreover, it could just be a nickname, a short version of her real name." When Christian raised one of his eyebrows at Taylor, Taylor immediately responds, "B-But of course it wouldn't hurt to check."

Taylor hastily makes his exit while Christian makes his way to his work desk and prepares his things for tomorrow. Quarter to 8pm, he makes his way to the kitchen to find his dinner already served. Taking his usual seat, Christian proceeded to finish everything on his plate.

Halfway through his meal, he hears a crash upstairs and a shriek. He hastily ran upstairs to find the girl sobbing while looking at the plate before her, which is the same as his dinner, A whole tuna, sliced in four but maintaining its wholly structure.

"Gail?" Christians looks at Gail expectantly while moving cautiously towards Ana who is still shaking.

"I –I don't know sir. She just started tearing up when she saw the dish." Even Gail can't comprehend Ana's mood changes.

Does she not like it? If she does, it's not something to cry about!

Christian sighs, "Just bring her another."

"Yes sir." Gail cleans up and proceeds to go downstairs to fetch another helping.

"You." Christian points and almost regrets it when she sees Ana, shaken with his tone and tear up more. "Do you not like it?"

Ana just looks away. She can't believe beings from the surface eat her friends! Her friends! She almost let the darkness take over her again when her-now-not-so-favorite-person brings a circular heavy container with her friends in it!

"How about this, no tuna. Okay?" Christian knows she can't understand but for his sanity, likes to pretend she does.

Gail returns with a stir-fried chicken breast this time. Cautiously, Ana eats it. And in a second instantly devours it in seconds. The earlier happening forgotten.

"Maybe she is one of those animal lover types." Gail said amused to which Christian just looks blankly at her. "She ate a chicken."

"It's not whole. It doesn't look a chicken to her." Gail says, and after pondering, chuckles at her own ridiculous comment. Right. Like no human would not know what a chicken looks like.

That night, Christian, looks at the paper in his hand and dials up the scribbled number. He was not pleased that the speech therapist would not come until next week.

"From what I could tell, it might be good to go easy on her now. Let her relax a little enough to be comfortable around you and other people."

"How? When we can't even talk to her!" Christian rubs his face in exhaustion.

The doctor sighs, "Actions speak louder than words, son. Oh, make her watch TV. We can start with that while I'm not there. Or you could also read her books. Children's books."

With that, the doctor hung up after another series of apologies. Christian is tempted to call another speech therapist but a background check proved that this doctor is no joke and could probably make frogs sing by the end of the month.

* * *

"She's sleeping now. Looks like an angel compare to when is awake. What an unpredictable woman." Gail shakes her head in amusement.

What indeed. Christian couldn't agree more. And this is only day one. With that in thought, Christian went to bed in hope of saving up his energy for tomorrow.

The next day Christian proceeds with his routine, from taking a shower to getting a cup of coffee. He was about to eat his breakfast when he saw Gail carrying another plate upstairs.

"For Ana?"

"Yes sir. She just woke up and is already rubbing her stomach." Gail chuckles and proceeds to walk upstairs.

Christian follows her with his coffee, deciding to check up on Ana before leaving. There she found her, bouncing happily on the bed with obvious hearts in her eyes trained on the food.

Christian stealthily looks at her stitches to notice that it's healing well and oddly, fast. It's almost dry and in a day or two can be removed. While he was busy checking her wounds, he didn't notice the silence in the room.

Looking at her, he saw her obvious interest on his cup of coffee. He saw her going back and forth from her plate to what he has in hand. Confused that he has something she doesn't.

Christian cautiously offers it, "Want to try it?"

The girl hastily snatches it, and almost burns herself from the hot but what made her pull it away is the bitterness of it which she spit on the bed. She sniffled for a while and offers it back to him, sheepishly.

Christian just raises his eyebrow in amusement and lets out a small chuckle.

Gail managed to hide her surprise and decided to join the laugh-at-Ana-fest. Ana was not happy about it and sulkily prods her eggs and bacon.

When she brought it to her mouth, Gail and Christian could almost imagine stars in Ana's eyes. And in a matter of seconds, Ana devours it all, looking at Gail pleadingly for more.

Before Gail can walk out of the room, Christian stops her. "She can just have mine. It's downstairs."

Gail was surprised when Christian scoops Ana up in his arms and proceeds to head downstairs and sat Ana in the kitchen stool.

Ana instantly zones in on Christian's plate and devours it too in seconds while Christian just fondly and amusedly watched her. "Looks like you haven't eaten bacon in ages."

Ana just looks at him for a while and inspects a glass of orange juice in front of her. A different color of water? Interesting!

Taking a sip of it, she shrieks in delight and almost drowns herself in it if not for Gail helping her slow down.

"This girl is a landmine." Christian dumbfounded, says. Gail just sighs while Ana just tries to finish the whole glass. Better hide the carton. This girl has no breaks!

Before Christian left, he instructed Gail to let Ana watch some TV as per her speech therapist's request.

While waiting for the elevator, he felt someone staring at him, looking over his shoulder, he saw Ana looking back at him from the couch and staring at him curiously.

He raised his hand to a wave which Ana gladly returns though much enthusiastically with a shy grin on her face. Gail reprimands her she might open her wounds from too much moving.

Christian can't help but remember these morning events while he was at the office that he saw some of his staff looking nervously and curiously at him. Looking at his right, he found his reflection in the mirror, seemingly a small smile on his lips.

On the way home, Christian was almost in success of thinking other thoughts when while in traffic, he saw bookstore on his right.

 _…_ _Or you can also read her books._

"Taylor, pull over. I just want to check something in the bookstore for a while."

* * *

 **What are your favorite children's books? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**05**

 _Beings at the surface are both amazing and strange._ Ana thought as she ponders how people could fit inside a big box. What is more, they are moving and seem to be okay with their state.

 _Can they breath in there? How do they eat?_

Ana turns to Gail, the person she is slowly starting to get fond of again. Ana likes her. Her name is simple and she feels at ease with her. She tried to talk to her without opening her lips, just like how her merpeople would to each other. But she seems to be oblivious about her thoughts.

 _People at the surface are strange._

"Yes, Ana?" Gail asks her calmly when she caught Ana looking at her.

Ana opens her mouth and makes a sound while pointing to the TV, then tilting her head to the side.

"TV?"

Ana opens her mouth and mimics Gail. "T-Vee."

Gail smiles and repeats the word. "What about the TV? Change the channel?" Gail reaches for the remote control and pushes a button, instantly changing the channel.

Ana gasps in wonder, as the people in the box are not there anymore. It got replaced by talking cloths, talking with the language of the beings at surface. She can't understand a thing but she tries to mimic every letter that flashes on the screen.

She was so focused that she didn't notice Gail getting up to get a snack. When Gail got back she was surprised when Ana turns to her, pointing at her face, and exclaims, "Apple!"

Sure enough, on Gail's hand is an apple. Gail nods at her in a smile and offers it to Ana. Gail bites on hers and Ana looks at the apple and Gail curiously before biting it just like how Gail did.

It was okay. Ana thinks as she chews slowly. But she loves Ba-con more. She started drooling when she remembers what she ate this morning. She was sad when no more bacon graced her lunch except for a couple of thin, green … leafy weeds.

It's different from her meal under the sea. They had greens but those are slimy. These are just kind of dry with a minimum drizzle of white dressing, which she liked.

She turned to the TV again and continued mimicking the creatures dressed in cloths talking about 'Alphabets', according to them.

It entertained her for a while but when she bit something bitter she instantly spat it loudly on the couch, making Gail jump.

She brings out her tongue and rubs the taste out. Gail inspects her apple and saw that she bit the middle or core part along with some seeds. "It seems you bit some seeds. Let me."

Trusting her with her food, Ana gladly gives it to Gail and reaches for the water on the table at her side. She sips it for a while and the bitter taste somehow dampened, so she sipped more. When she caught sight of her legs again, she was about to pour it on them until Gail successfully stops her.

Gail motioned to the water and drinks it slowly while looking at Ana. "Water is ONLY for drinking."

Gail cautiously gives the glass to Ana and was relieved when Ana just sipped water while looking at her, as if in approval. Gail smiles motherly at her and nods.

* * *

Much to Gail's delight everything went smoothly that afternoon. Now, Gail is very much aware that Ana is like a toddler. One must be very observant, instinctual and fast.

They continued watching cartoons that day and Gail reluctantly left her for awhile to answer the phone and came back to find Ana, discovering the magic of remote control and was pushing furiously at the buttons. Seemingly amused at the changing of channels and moving pictures on screens.

 _People from the surface are amazing!_ Ana mused while looking at the moving pictures in delight. Who would have thought that a single, rectangular object could dictate the people in the box!

 _Vanish at my will!_ Ana thinks amusedly as she furiously taps the buttons and sees people from people in the box act according to her will.

Ana dozed off for a while and was shocked with a loud ping coming from behind her. She lightened up a bit when she saw the other being, Krishan, from this morning. _Krishan,_ Ana calls through her mind, but as expected, Christian didn't make any movements to respond to her.

Christian was busy shaking the embarrassment that happened earlier at the store while buying books.

* * *

 _"Good afternoon sir! How may I help you?" the kind store clerk asks, immediately smelling the dollars on Christian._

 _Christian contemplated for a while if he would ask his help when he remembered that this was his first time at the store. "Uh, what do you recommend for speech enhancement?"_

 _"For your daughter sir?" Christian could already feel him judging in his eyes. Do I look that old?!_

 _Christian paused. "For my … friend."_

 _The clerks slightly raised his eyebrow, "You mean your friend's kid?"_

 _"Friend." Christian snapped. The clerk jerked and instantly motions for Christian to follow him, recognizing his bad mood radiating in waves._

 _After picking up a few books that the clerk pointed out, he was about to check out when a book caught his eyes._

 _He remembered it from his pre-school days, almost a favorite of his. He pondered if it is still in his possession, and remembered that it was still at his parent's house, if he was correct._

 _He contemplated buying a new one for her but did otherwise. He decided to just give his to her since he doesn't have any use for it._

* * *

"Mr Grey?"

Christian snapped out from his musings as he looked at Gail who was staring confusedly at him. The heavy weight of the paper bag suddenly got heavier when his eyes met Ana who was smiling in anticipation at him.

"How was everything?" Christian tugs at his tie free as he makes his way to Ana who was suspiciously behaved. He checked her wounds and was surprised at its well condition.

"Er, Everything was okay except for a few mishaps, but nothing big." Gail crookedly smiles.

Christian nods in thanks and instructs Gail to prepare dinner as he awkwardly stands in front of Ana. He decided to give the books later as he saw Ana rubbing her stomach and frowning at it.

Deciding to forego the dinner table. Christian requested Gail to just take out the dishes on to the living room, on the coffee table. Christian realized his hasty action this morning, him bringing Ana downstairs. She needs all the rest she can get.

Christian sits on the carpet floor and was about to dig in on his pasta when he saw Ana picking a strand of it and putting it in her mouth. When her eyes light up in delight, she used her fist to get more and gobble all of it, strands hanging out of her lips.

When some strands are too long, Ana would lean to the right or left until she slurps it all. Christian was dumbfounded for a minute until he heard Gail gasping.

"Ana!" Gail quickly gets tissues and wipes Ana's hands. It was funny for a minute until Gail glares at him then Christian glares at Taylor when he caught him snickering at him.

Ana looks forlornly at the pasta and at the fork Gail gave her. She tries to stab each strand but got nothing.

"Ana," Christian sits next to Ana, faces her while holding his fork, "Copy me. Like this." He twirled the pasta with his fork and put it in his mouth.

He did it for at least three more times until he saw Ana mimicking him. When Ana successfully puts it in her mouth, no one can compare the delight that lightened up in her eyes. She grinned at Christian, pasta still hanging from her lips.

Whenever she successfully puts a pasta in her mouth, she would look at Christian as if to say, 'I did what you thought me! Look! Look!'

It was an adorable and peaceful evening, according to Gail. She could say that this is probably one of the dinners Christian enjoyed, if the smile on his lips is any indication as he and Ana watch each other eat.

* * *

After Gail finished preparing Ana for bed, fluffy pajamas and all that Ana seemed to love, Christian went to her room and handed out the paper bag.

"I got you these." Christian hands it out.

Ana looks curiously at it and hastily snatches it. She started ripping the paper much to Christian's amusement which didn't stay long as Ana blankly look at the books and at Christian.

Christian sighs, "You read it." _Stupid!_ He scolds himself, "Until you learn to read that is." He adds.

Ana looks at each colorful book and made a sound from her lips when she recognized a few letters from the show this afternoon. "Apple!"

Ana almost smacked Christian on the face with book to show the page where a shiny, red and juicy apple is on. "Mmmm!" Ana rubs her tummy when she remembers this particular snack.

Christian gently pries it away from his face with a chuckle. He pointed out three different books. One is for alphabets; another for short phrases and last one is a book of simple words.

While Ana can't understand any of the words, she could feel that these were for her by Krishan. She looked up at him and smiled so wide like she would to some merpeople when they help her. But she wanted this one to be special as Krishan is not like others.

Krishan is someone that Ana can't help but be drawn to. She knew in her gut (and from Christian's smell) that he was the one who found her and saved her.

So she looked at him in the eyes, smiled with her teeth showing and her eyes vibrant, baring her soul to him.

* * *

 **Sounds cliche but mine is :**

 **The Very Hungry Caterpillar**  
 **I'll Love You Forever**

 **and The Little Prince (especially when I read it again! *sighs*)**

 **It's very nostalgic to read children's books again *sighs***  
 **Thank you for your feedback!**

 **So you probably noticed that Christian is very patient and not as tense in this fic. I don't know why. But I'll be sure as heck to maintain his possessiveness!**

 **Krishan - Christian**


	6. Chapter 6

**06**

It's official. Christian Grey has been reduced to as the babysitter of Ana.

"This?!" Ana points out to one of the pictures from the book she is currently tightly holding onto.

Yes, Ana has learned the great 'This!'. It was not bad except you consider a grown woman has taking a liking to pointing things out and demanding its name.

"Bed." Christian pats the bed they are currently sitting on.

"Bed." Ana repeats the word with scrunch on her face. She glances around her, pats the bed and starts to bounce on it much to Christian's irritation.

"Ana, stop." Christian's voice boomed. "Stop."

Miraculously, Ana got the hint of its meaning. "Stop." She repeated while Christian nodded. Too little to late, Christian learned that he just taught Ana a word that might bite him back in the future.

Christian reading words to Ana started when he fell for the helpless look Ana gave him while looking at the books. It was not part of his plan, at all. Buy books, give it to her and escape. But no, Ana had other plans.

Oh how much Christian Grey despises losing control. But he endured it. Because as much as he want to just leave her to Gail to deal with, Christian felt bad for her state.

Once again, Christian's eyes hovered to her wounded calves. The one on her ankle is going to scar, the doctor reminded him. What's more, no one seems to be looking for her. It's like no one even knows she exists.

With that thought, Christian resolved himself to breathe life into this girl who stumbled unexpectedly in his life.

The said girl is yawning and rubbing her eyes from exhaustion. She looks at Christian, smiles dazedly and in a heap, falls to the bed asleep. Just like that.

"She must be really exhausted."

Gail's voice made Christian jump and look at Gail in irritation. "Not as exhausted as we are." Christian replied as his heart started going back to its usual rhythm.

Gail smiles softly at him while tucking Ana, "Mr. Grey, she looks lively now but I can't help but feel that sooner or later, it's going to change."

It changed all right. If she's lively before then she's wild now. They thought Ana learning a few words would ease the situation. Not.

Ana chatters non-stop. Not to mention she has the habit of shouting out words unrelated to her actions or to what she's pointing out.

It's exhausting as hell that Christian, guiltily in haste made his escape to work the following days, and did leave Gail to deal with Ana.

But that didn't stop their reading session. Ana would not let him. As much as she can get, she latches on Christian like a lost puppy. What's worse is when the doctor removed her stitches, Ana would not stop trying to get up.

Gail and Christian find it odd that Ana has an odd way of walking. You would have thought that it was her first time using her legs and walking with it.

By day two, Ana was careful enough with her wounds while walking gently around the place.

* * *

Today is the day the speech therapist would start visiting and helping Ana. Christian wants to finish his work earlier to meet this doctor to assess him. First impressions can say a lot after all, other than the occasional background check Christian will forever be famous for.

"Mr. Grey."

Christian looks at Taylor from his work to find him holding out a paper bag. Inside is the book he asked one of his staff to retrieve from his childhood home.

The pages are already lightly burnt in color unlike when it was just new and white, when received with his once tiny hands. Some edges are torn but still readable.

It was a gift to him by his mother Grace when he turned seven years old. He was fond of it then despite its confusing words for a first grader. He wonders if his view of it will change if he reread it.

* * *

At the usual ping of the elevator, Christian hastily gets out and waits by the foyer for Ana's usual welcoming. And she did not disappoint.

"KRISHAN!" With increasing fast patter of footsteps, Christian sees Ana gently running her way to him with a smile. She doesn't stop until she was a few feet from him, then jumps to the best that she can and lunges on Christian; Her arms resting on his neck and her legs dangling because of Christian's height.

The first time she did this, she almost gave Christian a heart attack. Her stitches then just got removed two days prior. She got a scolding, even perfected the guilty look but still did it consecutively for days even now.

Christian reveled in the warmth for a while then slowly aids Ana down, careful of her wounds.

Ana was smiling enthusiastically at him and Christian could almost imagine her with a tail furiously wagging while her dog-ears are flattened.

He assisted Ana in walking to the living room to find a man in a flannel polo tucked in his pants, picking up a few things from the floor.

"Frynn!" Ana shouts, to which the man turns around and gently smiles at the both of them.

"Dr. Flynn?" Christian asks.

"That's me." Flynn replies with a gentle smile.

They both exchanged courtesies and shook hands. Christian noticed Ana leaving his side to hover near Dr. Flynn who just smiles at her softly. Flynn started saying words to which Ana would to the best of her abilities, mimic and repeat.

Their exchange of smiles didn't sit well with Christian.

For someone who Ana just met in a day and already accomplished half of what Christian accomplished in almost a week, this guy rang alarms in Christian's head he couldn't ignore.

Christian coughed, "Dr. Flynn?"

"Ah, yes, Mr. Grey let's talk about Ana for a while." Flynn attentively follows Christian to his study after Christian instructed Gail about dinner.

Ana now directed her attention to Gail when she heard the word 'food' and 'eat'; words Ana is very fond of it's almost scary. She wouldn't miss these in a conversation.

"So?" Flynn didn't miss the slight raise of authority in Christian's voice and he also didn't miss how Christian glared at him earlier.

Flynn would have laughed but settled for a slight smile before turning to face Christian Grey, the formidable opponent rumored to eat people for breakfast.

"Ana is a fast learner. I'd say, after a month, you wouldn't need me anymore." Flynn gently informs. He could almost hear Christian's 'Good!' comment. It was practically written on his face.

He didn't take psychology as a second degree for nothing.

"Mr. Grey, I took the liberty to mix learning the basic speech patterns and basic reading for Ana. Anything advance that, I can also squeeze in, but I take it you wouldn't want to extend this-"

"No." Christian interrupts. No way in hell would Christian Freaking Grey let this intruder extend his disturbance in his home for more than a month.

"All right. Then I would gladly just prescribe things Ana can do by herself to advance her learning. " Flynn smiles. Oh, who would have thought the great Christian Grey would be fun to tease. The advance course is not really needed; Ana really can do it by herself. Flynn just wanted to test his theory for science… and probably amusement.

Flynn continued to brief Christian about the steps Ana would go through which he approved. After an hour of discussion, they shook hands again, Flynn not missing the tightness in Christian's grip.

When they got to the dinner table, Flynn silently chuckled at the dinner setting of only for two. He had already seen it coming; he is not invited for a dinner.

Christian faced him, smiling too brightly for his liking and comfort, confirming his suspicions, "I'll personally escort you out."

"Bye Frynn!" Ana shouts from the dinner table, waving her spoon wildly. Flynn settled for a small wave that he rapidly took down when he noticed a tense mood coming from behind him, Christian.

While walking, Christian suspiciously opens a conversation again, "I really appreciate your help Dr. Flynn. I hope this would go well and quick, for Ana". Flynn didn't fail to catch Christian's emphasis on 'quick'.

"Y-yes. I'll do my best." Flynn gulped and his alarms rang loudly when Christian led him as far as to the elevators and even pushed the button down, loudly he might add.

"Oh, I expect that." Christian loses his smile and was replaced with a blank look. "I would like to think I am not wasting my time and dollars on someone incompetent. I forward my thanks again."

At the sharp ping of elevator, Flynn couldn't step in fast enough.

With that out of the way, Christian hurriedly went back to the dinner table and sat next to Ana whose stomach is rumbling like a whale. Christian caught her trying to copy its sounds but failing so she is sounding like a car on cancer.

Ana has never experienced 'hunger' – a word Flynn taught her earlier- before. Ana thinks it's because the seawater itself is their nourishment and she never ran out of seaweeds to nibble on at her disposal. She felt bad for the people at the surface.

But eating is officially now one of Ana's favorite things to do. She would gladly eat all day but Gail is very careful not to let her hang around the cold box with food when a few days ago, Gail caught her wolfing down everything in it on site.

Let's just say, the fridge comes with a code now. Christian and Gail couldn't believe Ana's unusually cave-man appetite. She eats like a Viking!

* * *

That night, as usual, Christian helped Ana upstairs. More like he didn't have a choice. When Ana watched a TV program where she saw a person giving a piggyback ride, Ana decided another one of Christian's duty.

Ana is not fond of walking. It still hurts but not too much that she can't walk. She walks when Christian is not around, but as much as possible, she wants a piggyback and from Christian because he's gentle and smells nice.

Piggyback rides give Ana the chance to be with Christian closer, putting her arms around his neck and rest her head on his back.

One time she asked Gail of this but it ended up with Gail almost breaking one of her legs due to Ana's oddly heavy weight – Gail's starting to think it's from eating too much – and suffocating from Ana's tight grip.

Ana catches a glimpse of Taylor and noticing his big build, Ana thinks he might also give a snuggly piggyback ride. One of these days, she'll catch him, she promises herself.

Taylor felt a sudden urge to shudder.

* * *

The only other person Christian has given a piggyback to is his sister Mia and that was when they were several years younger.

When Ana suddenly lunged on his back, he gave her another scolding. He, again, almost suffered another heart attack but then again, he was no match for Ana. He hates these piggyback rides but Ana seems to love them, so reluctantly he came to endure it.

It was too close for comfort and there's a danger of suffocation. Yes, Gail told him of her almost near-death experience from the hands of Ana. But Christian finds silver linings night after night while giving a piggyback.

He could feel her heart thudding against his back. Sometimes, Christian tries to follow each beat and rhythm with his own.

He could closer smell her oddly unique scent that takes him back to the ocean. It's not a fishy or salty smell, though at the first few days, she did smell like a fish.

She smells like sunshine and the ocean combined. For him, it's oddly relaxing.

Those are just two of the many other things that are slowly convincing Christian to love piggybacks … with Ana.

* * *

"Here." Christian holds out his childhood book to Ana who smiles brightly and snatches it, as usual. She doesn't just take, she snatches and seize it hastily and tightly. "It's mine." Christian made the motion of pointing at the book and pointing at him.

Ana's eyes widened and smiled giddily at the book. Almost two weeks with humans, she is slowly starting to understand their body language. She frowns when she's faced with unfamiliar writings she can't read.

A slow dip on her bed made Ana direct her attention to the intruder, Christian. Christian points at the book then points at her. "It's yours now."

Ana frowns, looks at the book, points at it then at Christian. Christian softly smiles while pointing at the book and at her. "Yours."

"M … Mine?" Ana tries with her lips. From what she can understand, Krishan is giving her another book. And it's hers. _Mine,_ Ana thinks with a smile.

Christian nods to which Ana smiles widely at him again.

That night, Christian read it to Ana, upon her highness' request of course. Ana can't understand it, but Ana likes Christian's deep voice. Once in a while, Ana would sneak glances at him just to watch his mouth pronounce each word.

 _Krishan is amazing._ Ana's last thought before she is enveloped by sleep.

* * *

 **Soooo.. yeah. I somewhat changed Flynn's role. But don't worry, he'll still be what he is to the original Christian, a confidant of some sort.**

 **Any thoughts on what is Christian's childhood book? :D  
If you can, write as many feedback as you want. I love reading them ahahahah  
Thanks! ****(〃´∀｀)**

 **OH YEAH!  
PLS CHECK CHAPTER 2's AUTHOR'S NOTES  
I ADDED A SIMPLE NOTE ABOUT ANA'S MERMAID DESIGN/REFERENCE.  
Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**07**

Two weeks have passed and Christian decided to let Elliot meet Ana. Or should we say, Elliot decided he would find out what his brother has been up to for weeks and invite himself Christian's, where he met Ana and planned a formal meeting.

Elliot found out about her accidentally, while his unplanned visit – trespassing- at his brother's home. He didn't see her per say but the lying clothes on the floor, that is in no way Christian's except if he is into cross-dressing, proved that his little brother has been living with a woman.

Before he can check the whole condo for the said woman, Christian was escorting him out angrily. He caught a glimpse of hair but Gail was quick to get her out of his view. He also heard a melodic voice asking what is wrong but Christian's booming voice overpowered it.

 _What a killjoy._ Elliot pouted.

And that's the birth of this impromptu dinner double date! Of course, this wouldn't be possible if Elliot didn't blackmail his lil' bro on telling their mom about this if he didn't go through with it.

Everything Elliot is concerned and prepared is up to no good. Christian has learned it the hard way. That's why he was reluctant to let this meeting happen but alas, _no can do lil' brother,_ Elliot says. Kate has spoken, he added. Which means, double the trouble and add another double.

But first, on to the first trouble Christian is slowly starting to get used to in his life.

"Ana," Christian starts off with impatience laced in his voice, "GET. IN. THE. CAR."

"No!" Ana stubbornly hiss at Christian while holding on a post in the parking lot for dear life. Ana glanced at the car suspiciously, she had seen it in books, a car. But this one is shinier, more 3d and, _It looks dangerous._ Ana adds. "No, no, no."

Earlier she was all and ready to get in when Taylor, who has started the car already decided to check the condition of the gears, the car giving a roaring so loud Ana stopped in her tracks and slowly backtrack her steps until she could find something to shield herself with, a post.

On to the current time, Christian outworn by impatience and tendency to hate being late, is all in getting Ana in the car forcefully. Christian, started walking toward Ana.

"Stop!" Ana shouts. There it is! The word that now bit Christian back for unintentionally teaching it to her.

He scooped her up with his arms, one arm on her back the other under her knees. Ana, smarter because of the knowledge empowered by watching television, knew where to hit someone in this pose in attempt to escape. She hit Christian on the stomach with her knees. Twice.

Christian was able to let her down gently and suffered a slight pain in his stomach in silence. Determined not to let anyone – his staff – see the great Christian Grey affected – taken down – by a woman half of his weight. "Oghf-"

"Not the princess carry!" Ana scolded Christian, getting back to her former refuge.

Christian and his bodyguards momentarily stopped, _princess carry? What is that?_ They all thought. Though, they should have been used to Ana by now, picking up weird words here and there.

Christian shook off the pain and made his way to Ana in a threatening manner. Ana was stunned and paralyzed by fear that when Christian carried her like a sack of potatoes, she only reacted halfway to the car.

"Let me down! You S #! I will $* you!" Ana continues thumping Christian's back and shrieked when Christian teasingly let her off for a moment, an attempt to shut her up. Which failed because she just screamed more. Christian has now been categorized in Ana's list as a traitor.

Yup, no more late night shows for Ana. Children shows, ONLY. He can't have Ana learning a few more dirty words especially since Ana seems to not have a verbal filter.

Ana was still screaming even when Christian was able to get her inside the car – it was NOT easy – and when the locks snapped, she stopped for a while, curious where it came from.

They thought the worse has ended. They thought early. When the car started moving, Ana was more hysterical. Christian and Taylor endured it all through the ride to the restaurant. A 15-minute ride of shouts and shrieks, people and cars who got near to it thought someone was being murdered in a black, sleek and obviously expensive car.

Christian and Taylor never thought 15 minutes could last that long.

When they stopped in front of the restaurant, the snapping sound of locks unlocked made Ana stop again. Christian opened the door and Ana hastily scrambled off the car. She was about to run for it when she noticed they were in an unfamiliar place.

Everything is shiny and bright, and to Ana it is like catnip to a cat. "How did we get her so fast?"

Christian cringed at the word 'fast'. _It was not fast enough._ He thought.

Ana turned to Christian with her curious eyes, "Is that what cars do?"

"Make trips faster? Yes." He supplied dryly. Christian raised his eyebrow at Ana in disbelief, "Seriously, do you live under a rock?"

But Ana has zoned out and drunk with the Seattle nightlife. The car trauma forgotten; and Christian's betrayal, forgotten. Welcome back Christian! To Ana's list of 'people at the surface who I probably like'.

Christian found his brother and Kate, talking to each other, still not noticing them. He ushered Ana to the table and told her that he'll be back in a minute because he need a break, to the restroom. He needs to catch his breath for a while.

* * *

Elliot was stunned at the newcomer. Elliot couldn't believe his eyes. _Do my eyes deceive me?!_

His brother had found a woman! Scratch that, His brother is with a woman, for a month now! He thought before, any woman would do as long as his brother is seen with one but holy sh*ts! _The guy sure picks 'em right!_ Who would have thought that his lil' brother is not asexual, gay or anything one of those new 67 genders, he was just selective. A high standard at that. With a taste like that? No wonder he took long!

If not for her smell and physical presence and the way Christian was able to physically touch her, Elliot would have mistaken her for a dream or ghost. A really wonderful dream and a very beautiful ghost.

She is … unearthly. He has never seen anyone like her before. Her wavy hair is a different shade and shine of mahogany that falls flawlessly after her waist, a length very uncommon for women this time. Her skin is a pale type of ivory. It looks smooth like a baby's and would probably feel like a satin pillow. Her lips are naturally rosy – he saw her rubbing it, and no lipstick residue is smudged – and plump.

But his favorites are her eyes. They glistened like sapphire. They are almond in shaped but looks naturally smoky and slightly half-lidded in a seductive way. Every blink you would think she is beckoning every human being her way. Capturing hearts, she did so! Though she is obviously oblivious to it. The most dangerous and frustrating type of woman to fall for.

He can't help but click his tongue at his brother. This girl will be trouble. He could already feel other eyes on her.

He made a promise to himself that he would help Christian keep this woman, this goddess, by his side. That's right, that's how much he loves his lil' bro.

"Hi! I'm Elliot, Christian's brother!" Elliot hands out his hand to Ana. Ana, by now, can speak and understand basic conversations and formalities. She can also speak straight now but she was no Shakespeare. She can understand what to do and what not to do. But it doesn't mean she obeys it.

First time around with so much people from the surface can be quite hard for a mermaid turned human.

And with Gail, Christian, Flynn and occasionally, Taylor as the only humans Ana had interaction with this past month, Ana was not prepared for this. He looked at Elliot's hand like it was nothing but a table napkin and proceeded to look around the restaurant nervously.

Elliot sensing she wouldn't take his hand anytime soon, took it back and glared at Kate who was snickering at him. Kate didn't miss Elliot's love-struck look earlier. It was only for a while and honestly she can't blame him, as she too was astounded with the creature gracing their presence. But as a girl with pride and a man to keep, she kept her thoughts hidden.

Kate decided for a go, "Hi!" She said it loud to get Ana's attention and she did. She was almost intimidated by her now that she's closer to the eyes but she cleared her throat, "I'm Kate and-"

She was interrupted by Ana reaching over the table to grab Kate's blonde hair. Fortunately, Ana had the audacity to just grab it gently. Ana looked straight to Kate's eyes in admiration, and gasped, "Your hair! It's so beautiful! A gold hair! Amazing!"

Elliot and Kate were shocked. _I knew it, a perfect being doesn't exist. This girl is so odd!_ They both thought.

Ana continues on, "In my place, no one has gold hair!" she gushed while staring at it. Slowly she lets it go but still stares at it with sparkle in her eyes.

Elliot can't help but think that he too is blond but looking at Kate's, hers does look gold-ier. He sulks in jealousy.

"Hey, everything okay?" Christian just came back from the restroom. Oh Christian, seemingly always forgetting the number one rule, never leave Ana alone. Unfortunately, she had already done damage to the two.

"Christian!" Yes, Ana, to Christian's delight, can now pronounce his name correctly. Though there are a few slips here and there, but at least there is progress.

"Yeah?" Christian can't stop the little lift on the corner of his lips, which didn't go unnoticed by the other couple. Christian's name, for some reason, comes out differently (a good kind of different) when from Ana's lips. He could hear it all day.

Ana pointed at Kate, "She has gold hair! It's the first time I've seen of it in person!"

She continues to marvel and stare at Kate, "I didn't know humans could do and have that."

Elliot and Kate looked at each other, then at Christian for Ana's odd choice of words. Christian, thinking there's nothing new and who is now used to Ana, did not think too much of it.

"So, what have you guys ordered?" Christian coughs, in hopes of diverting attention from Ana.

"Oh, we ordered seafood." Kate smiles while Elliot just sighs in sadness.

Both of them were surprised when Christian's eyes widened and looked at Ana in panic, who is just busy looking at the other side of the room where a great aquarium lay. _I wonder if I'll fit in there? Oh! There's a jellyfish! I got sting by one before!_ Ana starts to hiss at it.

Christian hastily called for a waiter but it was too late, their dish is already being served. When the waiter gently placed the platter of crab in front of Ana, a plate of salmon in Christians, a huge oval plate of steaming lobster in the center, a sliced tuna in Kate's and a plate of buttered clams in Elliot's, Christian could only watch Ana in caution.

Ana smelled something delicious, caressing her nose but the familiarity of the smell made her stop and look at each platter with wide eyes, tears about to burst and a sob to make its way out of her mouth.

Ana stood up shakily, looked at other people's plates while walking backwards. Christian stood up in haste ready to calm her down when Ana suddenly fainted just in time in Christian's awaiting arms.

* * *

"I-I'm sorry! We didn't know!" Ana heard a female voice which she can deduce to Kate's.

"I just-Why couldn't you have waited for us?!".

"Christian, we said sorry and for the last time we didn't know! This wouldn't have happened if you told us about her in the first place instead of-" _Elliot's,_ Ana thought.

"This wouldn't have happened if you let me decide with my own pace! I would have told you!" _And Christian's._ Ana continues, she would know that voice anywhere.

A humorless laugh echoed, "Oh yeah! I doubt that seeing it's been a month now since you've been with her and we only found out about it yesterday if it's not for my sudden visit!"

"Yes! Thank you for opening another topic. Now let's talk about you trespassing in my property!-"

"Elliot! Christian! Stop! Ana's waking up!"

Ana heard a rapid patter of footsteps near her. When she opened her eyes, the first she saw is Christian who is closer to her. His face is scrunched up in worry and relief.

"Ana? Can you hear me? What do you feel?" He started ranting while helping her get up. "Do you want water?" Christian stopped at that. The last time they were in this situation and he offered water, well things became weird. Or more like Ana behaved weird.

Christian shook his head, "No, I'll just get you an orange juice."

Ana felt a dip on her right, Kate. "Ana, we're so sorry. We didn't know you're allergic and don't like seafood. Sorry."

"Ana, sorry. Next time, we'll let you order." Elliot smiles.

Ana was confused for a while. Are they saying sorry because they are planning to eat her people? Ana can't help but be touched. She has come to understand for a while now the difference between her and humans.

She thinks it's just fair that she give them a benefit of doubt. Considering they seem good people. Plus, Kate's hair just shine wonderfully and beautifully, she would hate to part with it.

Ana hesitantly smiles, "It's okay. You didn't know. Just next time, let's try not to eat my friends."

Kate and Elliot smiled nervously with confusion swirling in their heads.

 _She didn't seem to be one of those vegetarian type of girl._ Kate mused.

 _Has she been poisoned with Christian's obsession with fishes?! Though this is a different take on obsession with fishes._ Elliot wondered.

"That's assuming there will be next time." Christian's voice boomed, taking his usual place by Ana's side, helping her drink all the juice.

Elliot and Kate glared at Christian. "Don't be greedy, Christian." Elliot starts but he ignores him.

Kate snapped, "We said sorry, Christian! What do you want us to do?!"

Christian returned a sharper look, "I want you to leave us alone."

Kate scoffed, "What? Don't tell me you're planning to confine her with you in this ivory tower of loneliness! Don't let her be miserable with you!" Kate can't help it. Truly, there have been bad blood between them and she can't help but pour out everything now.

Elliot grasped her arm tightly but not painfully, "Kate, let me talk to Christian."

Elliot knows that Kate's hatred for Christian is because of Elliot. Kate is aware of how much Elliot loves Christian that every turning point of his life, Elliot barges in like the caring brother he is. Christian's aloofness made Kate think he is an ungrateful and selfish SOB.

Kate opted for a last retort, "She is not yours Christian. You can't keep us from here and you surely can't keep her here forever." With that, Kate walked out of the guest room.

Christian doesn't know why Kate's words rang heavily in his chest.

* * *

Elliot was able to convince Christian to go to a bar a few minutes walk from Escala. Christian was reluctant to leave Ana but Elliot made Gail promise that she won't let Ana go anywhere.

"So," Elliot took a sip of his beer, "Where'd you find such hottie?"

Christian glared then sighed, "I saw her washed up the shore, wounded-"

"Woah!" Elliot held up a hand, "Don't go Korean drama on me or whatever sappy shows Kate is fond of watching. Say what?!"

"It's true. I did found her, near my beach house after a storm." Hearing it from his own mouth, Christian can't help but think that it is quite ridiculous.

Elliot took a big and audible gulp, held up his forefinger while opening his mouth, only to close it again. Well, well, well, Elliot the man-woman-chatterbox is speechless.

Elliot let it sink for a while, "Are you sure you're not, you know, being set up or tricked?"

Christian shakes his head, "I did think of that but Elliot you know me. I do background checks on everything, even on this bar we randomly went to." Christian sipped his vodka, "This girl, Ana, she was blank. It's like she doesn't even exist."

Elliot snickered, "No missing posters or family looking?" Christian shakes his head, looking at him in the eyes.

"No notice?"

"No."

"Friends?"

"No."

"… television notice? Radio notice?"

"Goddamit, none!" Christian snaps. "It's been a month then too. And Taylor and my staff has been everywhere to put up notice but no claims."

Elliot was silent for a while observing Christian. For someone anti-social and nonchalant with social relationships and real people, he is something different when it comes to this strange woman. _Who are you and what have you been doing to my brother?_ Elliot thought.

"Tell me about Ana." Elliot tried to mask his curious and chatty-cathy persona. He would love to gush to Christian about his newfound blooming feelings for a woman but years with Christian taught Elliot that the more you snoop, the more Christian closes off.

Christian, for some reason, automatically pours out the words instead of his usual denial of the topic when questioned. "Well, she's strange and very, very odd."

Elliot can't help but nod his head madly in agreement.

Christian continues, "She's very moody. One minute she's all smiles then the next you'll find her sobbing on the floor."

 _A normal woman on PMS_ , Elliot can't help but thought.

"She's very …" Christian starts to smile, "… irresistible – no, I mean – convincing. Yeah, I guess. You can't help but be influenced by what she's feeling. It's very unnerving for me, I can't even control or predict what I'll do when I'm with her but it's one of the things you'll learn to love about her."

Elliot can't stop but be a gushy teenager about Christian, like they are each other's bffs and telling each other's secret and crushes. Elliot starts to grin maniacally but Christian seems to not notice as he goes on.

"You know what's funny? She acts like she's been living under the rock! Earlier, on the way to the restaurant, she shrieks when she saw my car and started hanging on a post to ward off my advances to forcefully put her inside. She didn't know what a car was!" Christian lets out a chuckle to which Elliot became affected too that he too, chuckled.

"She also has this way of cheering up people, making them laugh. She acts like a lost puppy, most of the time, doesn't seem to know personal space, " Christian almost told how Ana likes to be naked but decided to keep it to himself. No way would he share his brother that!

" .. and you just can't help but go along with her antics. Oh, did I tell you, she eats like a caveman. No kidding." Christian chuckled louder. Elliot would like to see it with his own eyes, the eating machine.

Christian suddenly stopped. "It's exhausting taking care of her, yeah. She's very unpredictable. It's been a month now of hair gripping and greying, but I just felt like she could go on and on, just being Ana and I wouldn't tire of it. "

Elliot decided to speak up, "Christian, this is the longest time I have heard of you talk about one person, and a woman at that!" Elliot pats Christian on the back, hard.

While Christian is coughing, Elliot continues, though with a tense and serious look this time. "I didn't know one month could do wonders! Your life somewhat changed with Ana isn't it?"

With that, Christian froze and tensed. "Change?"

Elliot realizing Christian's sensitiveness to the word, cringed but decided to continue, "Yeah. You know become different."

It was silent for a while an Elliot was ready for the Christian-chaos that will soon happen but nothing happened. Christian just slumped more.

"H-hey lil' bro, what's wrong?" Elliot asked nervously. While he wouldn't want take Christian-chaos now, the Christian now is strangely not better to deal with at the moment. It was unnerving and tense.

"Elliot, you know how much I hate that-that word."

"What? Change?" Elliot asked.

"Shut up."

"No." _It's now or never. RIP Elliot Grey._ Elliot silently prayed, "Change, Change, Change. Deal with it."

Christian was oddly calm and silent again. Cold sweat on cue.

Elliot suddenly had an idea, a suicidal idea. He coughed. "Okay, fine you hate change. Let's bring everything back to the way it was before," Elliot even made the motion of slow sweeping in air, as if there's something on the desk and he's removing it.

"Before the fishing trip, before the storm, " Elliot breathes for the finale, "AND before there was Ana."

That got Christian's attention.

So Elliot sprouted his devil horns proudly and continued, "Or you don't know, maybe tomorrow, or even now, her family is actually looking for her. They just didn't know how." Elliot shrugged for emphasis.

"Maybe, tomorrow, she'll be home. Just like how it was before. Like nothing happened. Yadda! None!-"

The slamming of glass made Elliot stop his sentence, he was almost through anyway, and gulped nervously as he can't judged Christian's expression.

 _She is not yours Christian!_

 _… surely you can't keep her here forever!_

 _… AND before there was Ana._

 _…Just like how it was before._

Christian tried to relive the times when he was just Christian in the ivory tower. He tried to remember how it was before. He tried to remember how it was before Ana.

"Christian, change has brought Ana. Are you willing to say goodbye to it?"

* * *

 **Hohoho! Christian is not aware of their other problem!**  
 **I didn't notice it became this long, I almost cut it into 2 chapters but that would ruin the pace.**

 **Soorryyy! the book revealing will happen next chapter. But, this chapter provided hints of what it is!**  
 **It was really fun reading your reviews guys! Keep it coming lol**

 **So now we had Kate and Elliot, who briefly appeared in Chapter 01.**

 **What do you think of the current happenings?**

 **Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**08**

Elliot's talk with Christian has been plaguing him every night.

Even until now, few days after that dreadful night, Christian still doesn't know the answer. So Christian did what he always does when he's avoiding things or holding off problems. He turns to work.

Early in the morning until night, Christian spends it at the Grey House. He's reluctant to admit this but … he misses Ana. But seeing Ana reminded him how much he has let too much of Ana affect his life. That cannot be.

That night with Elliot was a wake up call. Christian Grey must not let Ana interfere more with his life. He would go back to the way it was, where everything is safe and in his control.

For days, Christian mounted himself into work, barely seeing Ana.

Ana noticed Christian's distance. She rarely sees him unlike a few days ago when he won't even leave her unless he's sure someone is with her. Where is he? Why doesn't he eats breakfast and dinner with her anymore? Who would teach her how to be a human? Who would read to her?

Gail eats with her. Flynn teaches her and speaks to her, even reads to her. But for some reason, Ana wants it to be Christian.

"What's wrong Ana? Are you sick?" Gail asks concernedly, one afternoon when she caught Ana staring at the TV blankly. Before, she would listen and watch it attentively, absorbing everything. But now, Ana's mind is far away.

She's also quieter and less … spirited. Every now and then, she would look behind her, at the foyer and wait for something, or someone.

Gail leans closer to Ana and rubs her back, "Come on, tell me. Hm?"

Ana looks at Gail for a while and shrugs, "Does … Christian hates me?"

Ana's words made Gail stop. _Poor Ana!_ Gail thought. She was no fool, of course Ana would notice Christian's absence. She just didn't thought that Ana would take it that way. "N-No. How can you say that?"

Ana sniffs while looking around with slump shoulders, "I-I think he avoids me. Because -" Ana for a while bites her lip like a kid who is trying not to cry, "He doesn't eat with me anymore and reads to me anymore and-and I can smell him but I can't see him."

Gail sighs, "You must have really missed him, do you Ana?"

Ana looks curiously at Gail upon the unfamiliar word, "Miss?"

"Yes. Uhm, like, how do I say this," Gail thinks for a while. How can such a simple word be hard to explain?!. "It's hard to explain it because you have to just feel it. But I guess it's when you have something or someone that is not with you at the moment and then you're sad because it's not with you."

Ana pondered it for a while. _I miss my fin. I miss my home. And I miss bacon and Christian._ "How do you not miss someone?" she asks in thought,

 _Well that's an even harder question._ Gail thought in cold sweat. "W-Well, let me see … I guess you stop thinking about them, too much."

Ana tried, putting her fingers in her head. _Don't think of Christian. Stop thinking of Christian. You will think of others except Christian. Aaannnnddd, I am still saying his name._ Ana sulks, "I can't."

"You know, I think missing someone is good." Gail adds which caught Ana's attention. Ana frowns at Gail. "Why? Missing someone sucks!"

Gail laughs at Ana's childish choice of words. "When you miss something or someone, it means they are special. And for me, when someone thinks I'm special, I'll be happy."

Ana jumps at the thought. _Will he be happy enough to eat and read with me again?_ Ana holds Gail's hands and stares at her like someone in mission, "What do you have to do to show him he's special?"

Gail's eyebrows rose at Ana's words. _Him?_ "Well, you can just say you miss them."

"That's it? " Ana thinks it odd. How can only words assure a person they are special?

"You can also give them a gift." Gail suggests. Gifts are nice and she's sure that Christian would be happy to receive a gift from Ana.

"A gift?" Ana's yes glinted at that. A gift is good. According to one of her books, gifts automatically make a person happy. But where can she find this gift?

* * *

The sound of home phone ringing made Gail get up to get it. Ana is left pondering and planning what to do. After a while Ana saw Gail hastily getting her jacket and saying goodbye to Ana whose words she only caught where about her sister who was hospitalized.

Ana was left alone, with her thoughts. Looking around, she suddenly snapped out, noticing she was alone in Christian's house with only the TV blaring. Just in time a commercial comes in, _"Check out the newest bookstore in Seattle! Clayton bookstore! We have all the books you might need! From fiction to non-fiction, you got it! And what you know, you might have found the perfect gift!"_

 _A book!_ Ana thought giddily. She stood up and looked around, she saw the elevator blinking. She remembers she and Christian used it to get out of here. Running toward it, she pushed the elevator button down and waited.

When it opened, she cautiously steps inside glaring at the doors as if it would obey her to not close without her command. She pushed the **G** button she remembered Christian pushing to get into the lobby.

Meanwhile at the CCTV rooms, Ryan is busy wolfing down on donuts, and didn't notice Gail's missed call and texts about guarding Ana as she leaves for her sister. _This is the life._ He thinks as he focuses his attention on a comic book. Nothing really happens at the Grey; is what Ryan thinks as he absorbs each page. _I'm sure nothing will happen today too._

At the lobby, Ana headed straight outside, looking lost. She caught the attention of a cab who stopped in front of her, "Hey mam! Need a ride?"

Ana's eyes widened when she remember her last experience with the abomination called car. So she turned her back to him and started walking to nowhere. When she saw on her right people walking together on a floor that was painted with white lines, she followed suit. When she attempted to walk on another one, upon stepping on the pavement, car honked at her yelling at her that she was crazy.

"Miss!" A hand grabbed her, just in time to avoid her gutting ran over by a car, "What are you doing?! It's green light!"

She directed her vision to where the man is pointing at, a green light. _So pretty._ She thought be easily shook it off, _I need a gift for Christian!_

She turned to the man, "Clayton's bookstore! They have all the books you might need from fiction to non-fiction!"

The man was stunned for a while, reveling in her beauty. _Who on god's earth is this?!_ He tried his best to sound unaffected and gulped, "You want to know where it is?".

Ana nodded then the man told her the directions. When she gave him blank look, seemingly can't leave her alone, he escorted her there.

"This is it!" The man says, "What you going to buy there?"

Ana marveled at the front of the store. It's like a dream come true! A place full of books! "A gift." She replied.

The man looked at her from top to bottom, noticing she's not carrying any purse and plus, she's barefooted. He would have hit on her because this girl is very pretty. But she's not into cray-cray. "You have money?"

Ana looked at him, "Money? They need that?"

The man blankly looked at her, "Yeah, miss. You use it to buy things. Nothing is free!" Yup, crazy lady. Doesn't even know what money is! He decided to leave her now, or she might get crazy idea and start to follow him or something.

When the man turned, Ana grabbed him tightly and looked at him menacingly, "I don't have it. You have it?"

For a small and fragile looking girl, she sure is strong. When he didn't reply, Ana gripped him tightly more. "Give. Me."

Ana saw once in a TV show that threats work great on humans. It seems fear for both merpeople and humans are strong motivation; is what Ana concluded.

The man is too slow to reply for Ana's liking that she wasn't able to control her anger and impatience. Her pupils turned into slits and glowed while her fangs elongated a little. "Now." She hissed.

For a second, the man saw it and immediately pissed his pants. Ana smelled it and hastily let him go. "Ew." Ana scrunched her nose. When she turned to the man, he was looking at her strangely and seemingly afraid.

"Y-you …" The man stutters. It was there! He was sure of it. A monster! But, but looking at the girl who is looking innocent and nothing like a monster, he thought he must be the one who is crazy! So he shakily stood up and ran off, leaving Ana.

* * *

Ana frowned and realized the man forgot to give her money. What's she going to do now? Looking at the bookstore, she entered it and whiffed the smell of papers and books.

She can't help but shriek in excitement when she saw many books. It was heaven to Ana. Every shelf is filled with book and books and more books! It was smaller than Christian's living room and her room but she likes the snugly space. She touched and giggled at every contact with a book.

Looking at her right she saw something that made her stop in her tracks. She can read a little to know the title. And for her it fit Christian perfectly. On the cover is a boy with blond hair, standing on a circular rock. On the background are different sizes of stars.

She hastily grabbed it and ran to the only person in the room. The man is standing behind the desk with a machine in front of him. He was busy writing on something to notice Ana walking to him.

"I want this."

The man jumped at the sound and was about to snap at her from surprising him when he was stunned to marvel at her beauty. _A goddess! A goddess is at my store!_

"H-Hi I am-I am P-Paul. Paul Clayton. That' me." He shakily held out his hand and grinned at her. Ana was unfazed and looked at him weirdly. _What a weird human. Why is he staring at me like he's going to eat me?_ Ana gasped, _Do humans eat mermaids? Does he know what I am?_

Ana bravely held the book in front of him, "I want this.".

Paul coughed, _Is this what they say playing hard to get? She didn't' even reacted to me._ "That will be 3 dollars and 21 cents."

Ana thought for a while, "Money?"

Paul nodded, "Yes, money." _And your number please._ He almost begged out loud.

Ana shrugged and looked everywhere, "I don't have it."

"Well, it looks like you won't get to take that." Paul shrugged. _Maybe she's using that book as an excuse to see me? A long time admirer perhaps? Yes!_

"Can ... Can I give you something other than money?" Ana asked. Surely humans accept other things as payment. Like a trade, perhaps? That's what merpeople do in payment. Once she trained traded with a mermaid, a shell that can only be found at their part of the ocean for a special seaweed.

 _This girl is bold!_ Paul's eyes widened in delight but deflated when he remembered, _But dad's going to kill me! Aw man! He'll be here any minute too!_ Paul forced the word out. "I can't accept your body as a payment, sorry. I mean, I would love to but my dad's going to be here .." Ana zoned him out.

Ana raised her eyebrow. _Humans can pay with their body? How?!_ Ana suddenly remembered something. She was about to speak it up when the door opened and an old man came in looking gruff.

"May we help you?" the old man asked, looking at the girl then at his son. "What's wrong?"

Paul almost clicked his tongue at his dad's poor timing, "Um, she doesn't have any money."

"Well, I'm afraid Miss, we can't do anything if you can't give us a payment for that." Mr. Clayton pointed out the book and snatched it from her grasp but it was tight and Ana was hugging it to her body closely. They had a snatching contest. "You don't have money or gold or a diamond or any valuable as payment! Don't think us for a fool! We won't fall for your tricks! I'm going to have to call the cops."

Mr. Clayton's impatience and anger made him push Ana too hard, she hit her back at one of the shelves then fell at the floor. Ana never let go of the book and held it tighter to her chest. Her fell didn't really hurt but her ankle, which had the deeper wound, contacted with a shelf near her. The fresh wound was still tender and it hurt Ana so bad.

But that was not what made Ana cry, yes her ankle hurt but her thoughts were on Christian. _How can I show Christian he's special now? I don't have money to get the book._ She sniffs and a tear rolled down her cheek and fell to the floor.

A small ping and a tumbling sound was heard. Mr. Clayton saw something shine on the floor upon the sound. He felt bad when he accidentally pushed Ana and was about to help her when he saw a shiny, pearl diamond near her.

Paul hastily went over the table to help Ana but Ana cowered from him. Ana tried to sit up and held the shiny object on her palm, offering it to Mr. Clayton, "I-It's mine. Would this be o-okay?"

Mr. Clayton was so shocked he took a moment to nod madly. _That is more than enough! They could open a bigger store with a pear diamond!_ He suddenly felt worse that he treated his customer rudely. "It's **more** than okay!" He hastily grabbed it and started polishing it.

Paul was stunned. _The girl was actually rich! Beautiful and rich!_ He marveled at the thought too much he forgot to help Ana up again. Mr. Clayton is now busy planning what he can do with the money.

Ana sniffed and held the book tighter. Some unshed tears are still in her eyes. She was about to wipe it away when the store door opened with a bang and the bells rang loudly.

* * *

Christian was livid at what he saw. Ana on the floor and some unshed tears on her eyes. He turned his attention at the other two and they immediately felt the rage swallowing and suffocating them whole.

Christian decided to check Ana first and ran hastily toward her. He noticed she was barefooted, small wounds and blisters on her feet. "Christian!" Ana shouted excitedly; the tone similar to how she would say it when he comes home. He missed it. Terribly.

Christian can see that Ana feels a little pain from the fall or whatever it is she suffered but still, Ana's smiling at him. Looking excited to see him like it's been a long time. _And it's been a really long time. Thanks to my stupidity._

He can't help but hug her and crush her to his chest just to physically prove to himself that Ana is here and she's with him.

Today, Christian decided to go home earlier than usual just because he wants to see Ana, even just for today. But when he got home and waited and waited for her usual welcome which didn't come, he panicked then felt scared.

He remembered Elliot's words. About how anytime now, Ana can go home and leave him. This is why he avoided her, he knows that the parting will be much more painful if he got more attached.

But it was too late now, he realized. Her sudden disappearance woke something up in Christian. Or who knows, it actually started when he met her, perhaps.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Christian wiped Ana's tears and caressed her hair to tidy it. Ana just smiled and nodded in energy, "I'm okay, Christian! You're here! "

Christian returned the smile and nodded for Taylor to pick Mr. Clayton and Paul up. He would deal with them. The bastards. What did they do to Ana? She was obviously in distress when he saw her.

Christian scooped Ana, in what she called, 'the princess carry', and deposited her in the car. Ana dozed off, much to his and Taylor's delight. He was really glad she's okay but he wished that she were too exhausted to have a repeat performance of the last time she rode a car. Thankfully, she was too exhausted and easily fell asleep.

Christian faced Mr. Clayton and Paul, "I can't even fucking decide what to fucking do with you. Too much fucking possibilities!" He grabbed each of their collar and glared, "How about I fucking start with your fucking shop, huh?"

"M-Mr. Grey! W-We didn't know-"

Christian laughed menacingly, "Hah! Are you saying it's okay if it's other women?! You bastard! "

Taylor was just in time to stop Christian from punching them and informed him that the cops are on their way. Not really in the mood to cause more gossip for the media, he told Taylor to let one of their guys handle it and made them promise to never let the two open a shop, or any other shop for that matter.

* * *

On the way home, Christian watched Ana asleep on his shoulder. _What would have happened if he wasn't able to find her?_ He perished the thought in shudder. Thankfully, Taylor was able to deduce where Ana went from the CCTV. He found out what time she left and what she was watching before. He then deduced that Ana was probably off to the bookstore. For what, they would have to find out from her.

Oh, and about Ryan. Christian thinks he's too angry to make decisions so he left it to Taylor, who promised nothing like this would happen again.

Ana felt herself being carried. She blinked her eyes open and was glad it was Christian holding her. They were on the foyer and about to head into the living room.

 _Christian is so pretty._ Ana admired him for a while. _Has he always been this beautiful?_ Ana wondered. Then she remembered about the last few days. Ana waiting for him to come home but can't catch him because it was too late for her bedtime. At first she asked Gail if he didn't come home but when Gail said he did and then left early in the morning, Ana started to feel like something was wrong.

Even after only a few days of not seeing each other, Ana felt like she doesn't know Christian anymore. She feels like he's withdrawn from her, even now.

Ana laid her head on his shoulder and whispered sadly, "Christian, have you come to hate me?". Ana closed her eyes from the pain of her words. Uttering them out loud, made it feel like it's true.

Ana's words made Christian stop in his tracks.

The helplessness in Ana's voice and the despair laced in it, made Christian forget his anger. He looked at her, upset and bewildered.

"What? Of course not! Why would you think that?". Have his actions actually hurt Ana? He thought his self-preservation would do him good. But he didn't consider Ana; what she would feel and how it would affect her. He was selfish.

Ana slowly opened her eyes and snuggled more to him while holding the book tightly in her chest. It is a miracle that Christian still hasn't noticed it. "These days, you avoid me." Christian cringed at that, he never thought she noticed it. Of course he wouldn't know if she noticed it, he was almost never there to see her!

"I am not-"

"Do not lie." Ana glared at him, then her features softened in sadness again, "You didn't have breakfast and dinner with me, you didn't read to me and-" Ana sniffed, "-and you never even let me say 'Hi'."

Christian broke at Ana's face and expression. What has he done?

"Ana, I won't always be there to do those things-" Christian tried to reason.

"You were able to do it before. What changed now?" Ana can't help the break in her voice. She was confused. Did she do something wrong that made Christian refuse to do the things they did together before? "Did I do something wrong?"

Christian sat Ana on the couch while he kneeled in front of her, "No! You did nothing wrong! I-It was I." He sighed, and then pleaded, "I-I'm sorry, Ana."

Ana sniffed and looked at Christian, "I missed you, you know.". Now that she uttered the words, she suddenly understood what Gail said earlier. Words you can't explain but you have to feel. And she felt it, and then understood it. She really missed him.

Christian chuckled, "Me too.". His chest felt lighter and giddy and just … elated from saying the words and then hearing it from Ana.

Ana smiled giddily, Christian already forgiven. She held out the book in her hands, almost smacking Christian in the face again, "Missing someone means they are special and special people must receive a gift. Here!"

Christian frowned, reaching for it cautiously, "What's this?"

"I told you, a gift!" Ana replied like she was talking to a stubborn kid.

"What for?" Christian felt a lump in his throat. "For me?" he added. While he was reaching for it, all he can think is how he doesn't deserve Ana. Who the hell gives a gift to a person that avoids them? Apparently, Ana does.

Ana nodded excitedly and started bouncing on the couch in excitement.

 _A book?_ Christian gripped it and looked at Ana squarely. "Is this what you came for at the bookstore?"

Ana guiltily nodded. Ana can't judge Christian's expression but he looked upset. And he is. All what Christian can think about in the moment is, how her leaving is his fault. Christian hung his head in shame.

A gentle caress in his hair made him look up to see Ana gazing softly at him, patting his hair. "I hope you like it." She says, shyly.

Christian chuckled and closed his eyes for a moment. "How did you pay for it?"

Ana shrugged innocently, "It's a secret."

 _Secret? Secret?! Goodmammit!_ Christian cursed mentally. _What TV show was it this time?_ Christian is starting to hate more and more of Ana's human language improvements. She's learning to keep things now. Next, she'll probably learn to lie or dodge. He is not hoping for that. "Tell me. I mean it." He tried.

Ana shook her head stubbornly, "No. I mean it."

Since she looks like nothing is out of place, and last he have known, those bookstore bastards don't have anything in their background check that is suspicious. So Christian let it go. Gail probably gave her money anyway.

Christian turned back to his present and read the title, "The Little Prince. Huh."

"Yup! Flynn said it was really good!" Christian's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at Flynn's name, then Ana continued, "The title reminded me of you!"

"I'm not a prince."

"Gail said you are a prince, Prince of Se-Seya-Seya-tel." Ana scrunched her face.

"Seattle." Christian cleared then scoffed at that. _Prince of Seattle._ A lame name the media had been calling him since his rise to fame and money. Christian looked at the book again and smiled softly, "It's the first time I received a gift." _That's not on my birthday._ He added in thought.

Ana's face was hilarious, she looks bewildered and seems like accusing him, "Uh-huh.". Oh no. Ana has learned sarcasm! _That TV is dead. I repeat, dead and no more!_ Christian thought while glaring at the said object.

 _How could no one give gifts to Christian?_ Ana thinks in shock. _Christian is not hard to like and miss!_

"Thank you, Ana. I like it." Christian said. Ana stopped for a moment to admire his smile, the smile that has grown on her. She returned it ten-fold, can't help the overflowing feelings in her.

Ana felt the familiarity of the mood. This is how it's like before Christian avoided her. But for some reason, Ana thinks that while this is like before, today, it seemed stronger and more intense. Ana liked it.

They reveled in each other's presence and silence for a while. Then Christian remembered he had a scolding to do. So he faced her, crossed his arms and looked at Ana in a commanding manner. Ana felt goosebumps.

"Ana, don't ever leave home again without me or at least someone I approved of. Always, tell me, okay?"

Ana pouted and bowed her head in shame, "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I promise."

Christian felt his mask break and returned Ana in his arms. "Don't ever leave without telling me again." He frowned, not liking his words, so he rephrased it, "Scratch that. Don't ever leave."

* * *

 **Hi!**

 **:D**

 **UPDATE: April 29, 2017, 1:47PM (From where I am, we are 12 hours ahead of US :D )**

 **SO I read reviews and some got thrown off by the title change. The former title didn't really sit well with me so I changed it to something I have decided would go well with the story.**

 **I'm really forgetful (sob). I was planning to include it in my last chapter but I was excited to write this sooo, yeahhh. I'M VERY SORRRYYY! (bows)**

 **I am hoping that some of you might get it (ahahahahah) but I would explain it to you, probably nearing the end :(  
I hope you liked it :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I COPIED THIS FROM MY LAST A/N:**

 **UPDATE: April 29, 2017, 1:47PM (From where I am, we are 12 hours ahead of US :D )**

 **SO I read reviews and some got thrown off by the title change. The former title didn't really sit well with me so I changed it to something I have decided would go well with the story.**

 **I'm really forgetful *sob*. I was planning to include it in my last chapter but I was excited to write this sooo, yeahhh. I'M VERY SORRRYYY! *bows***

 **I am hoping that some of you might get it (ahahahahah) but I would explain it to you, probably nearing the end :(  
I hope you liked it :)**

* * *

 **FOR THIS CHAPTER'S A/N:**

 **I have written up to chapter 11 and it has been my intention that Ana's issues with her fins (question if she's taking shower etc.) is really planned to show up in this chapter. Call me sadistic but I'm planning to make you guys sweat a little. Now, here it is! lol**

 **More questions will arise here but the answers will continue to hide *winks***

* * *

 **09**

"Ana, how many times do I have to say that you must not waste water?" Christian sighs. "And, take a bath in your own room!"

Christian just got back home from work. It's still not dark, just five in the afternoon. After last night, he made it his goal to finish work as early as possible to somehow make up for their lost time. But being a billionaire with an empire to run, his work hours could be unpredictable. Now that he noticed, since Ana's arrival, he hasn't taken any business trips. He frowned at that, at leaving Ana. He knows it wouldn't take long before he would be needed to go out of the country for business.

But first, he have to deal with his shock at finding Ana at his bathroom, just removing her clothes to take a soak in his tub. There are bubbles and a … is that a rubber ducky?

If he was not mistaken, before he left this morning, Ana was talking Gail's ears off about taking a bath after breakfast.

Ana sniffs and looks away guiltily, "I-I like your bathtub. It's huger and- and spacey." She looks up to him and adds quietly, "I'm sorry. But I like it."

It has not escaped Christian and Gail that Ana loves bathing, or soaking herself. For hours. By now, she routinely bathes at least three times a day.

Her first time to bathe by herself – it was a day after her stitches got removed - was a disaster; she almost filled the whole house. You would think she was planning to make a pool out of Christian's penthouse. Thankfully, Gail was able to turn the tap off before Escala became an aquarium.

Gail wasn't able to keep it a secret though because of Christian's early dismissal from work that day. He was just in time to catch a wet and soaking Gail and Ana, plus half of his room carpet.

Christian gained another wrinkle from that. Ana, to them, is becoming more and trouble. _An adorable trouble magnet._ Is what Gail told him which she somehow took back after the bathtub incident.

Ana can't understand her new body. Every once in a while she had the sudden urge to soak in the water. She thought it is her fin calling her, but to her disappointment upon soaking herself, she is still staring at her two legs.

What does she have to do? She misses her silver fin terribly.

She missed the freedom of swimming and gliding in the sea. The way the corals would gently sway with her and caress her skin and fins. The way the ocean is filled with different tones and rhythms; from the sound of clams opening and closing, the audible drifting of a school of fishes, to the soft murmurs and hums of her merpeople.

But she doesn't miss the darkness. She likes having to see everything; a matter Ana thinks the people from the surface is taking too much for granted.

She likes having to see where to go and what to expect. She doesn't hate the sea. She just feels sad that merpeople are forsaken to live their whole lives, knowing only of two shades; dark and blue.

The heavy melancholy that is slowly building in her chest made her so sad. She held it off and just sobbed quietly and tearlessly.

Christian saw Ana's miserable face. He thought it was about her bathtub mischief. Feeling helpless and guilty, "Fine, once in a while you can take a bath here."

Ana felt less melancholic with Christian's words. She hugged him and told him that he's the best and that she'll take care of the bathtub and will enjoy her time in it.

And she didn't waste time. She immediately went for the said bathtub and soaked herself again in it. Nevermind about Christian's comment of, 'Once in a while'.

A buzz snapped Christian out. He went out of his room and saw Taylor at the intercom. He asked Taylor who is it. Upon learning the name of the intruder, Christian sighed and walked towards the foyer.

"Kate."

"Christian."

They stared at each other for a while, not saying anything to each other except exchanging glares. The last things they said each other last time, was not forgotten. Ever.

For a few minutes, they just glared at each other. Christian not planning to waste anymore time, rolled his eyes and glared one more time before turning around and waving a hand,

"Well this is an absolute waste of my time, thanks to you. See yourself out."

Kate scoffed, walked ahead of him, then stopped in front of him, "I'm here for Ana."

Christian's eyebrow rose at her statement. "She's okay and well. Now you can go."

"I told your mother about her. And she said that you should bring her to the Coping Together gala this weekend." Kate smirked. Well, she didn't really told on Christian.

It was Elliot who slipped that he had a dinner with Christian and his woman. For a while Grace felt somewhat betrayed; that Christian doesn't trust her. But Kate, fond of Grace stepped in that Christian was just shy and still not ready. She also added how Elliot discovered Ana accidentally and how he blackmailed his brother to agreeing with the dinner.

Grace bought it, but said that she will need to call Christian about this. Kate, feeling guilty, went ahead to warn him. But this was just a sub-mission. Her main mission is to spend time with Ana. She was curious about her, the woman who has brought Christian Grey to his knees.

"What?!" Christian paced back and forth angrily, cursing but stopped when he realized that Ana might be lurking anywhere, "What the fu-heck Kate?!"

"Hey," Kate started, holding her hands up, "It was your brother. I somehow stepped in to save his ass from Grace. She took it hard too. For a month Christian. You had Ana for a month already and Grace didn't know what to make of it if his son didn't tell her he had found a woman."

He was silent for a while then he remembered how his mother is expecting to see Ana at the gala. Thinking about it deeply, he's not really concerned that his family found about Ana.

He's just reluctant. Especially with Ana's sudden disappearance last night, he was thinking about how he is still not ready to share her with other people.

The feeling of helplessness and fright is still fresh too. He's not ready to share Ana's time and show her to his family and to others. But feeling guilty about his mother, she must have really been worried and probably felt betrayed.

No one but Kate to direct his anger to, he indulged himself to berate her,

"You're telling me, that you went out of your way to talk to my mother about Ana?!" Christian's voiced boomed throughout Escala. And if there were any innocent birds lounging by, he would have scared them off.

Ana became curious why Christian sounded so panicked and upset. She was about to head out of the bathroom and Christian's room naked, when he remembered that he doesn't like it when she does it. Spotting the robe Christian kept handing to her when he spots her naked, she dons it on.

She followed the voices and was glad to see a familiar face, and oh, that oh so shiny, glittering hair, "Kate!"

Kate turned from Christian and made her way to Ana. "Ana!" She was surprised with Ana's enthusiasm. But then not so much when Ana reached for Kate's hair. "Right."

Ana's eyes are sparkling as she caresses Kate's hair. _It's so shiny,_ Ana drooled. For while, Christian was jealous of the attention Ana was giving to Kate.

When Kate noticed Ana's damp wavy locks, Kate can't help but gush at it too. She started to caress it and found out it's too long, especially when it's damp. A thought came to Kate, "Ana, do you want a haircut?"

That stopped Ana. _Haircut? A new word!_ "What's a hair-cut?" Ana asked excitedly.

Kate was stunned for a while. Has Christian been keeping her too much that she forgot other things?! "It's cutting your hair. You know, for a new look!" Kate caressed Ana's hair for emphasis, "You're hair is pretty but too long, it might get in the way."

And at that, Christian stopped the toxicity that is Kate. "Hold it right there. No one touches Ana's hair." Ana's hair looks just fine to him!

Kate raised her eyebrow, "Really, Christian. Even on Ana's hair you have a say?" Kate turns to Ana sweetly, "Ana, are you willing to let Christian decide for you what to do with your hair?"

Ana looked at Christian and turned to Kate with a smile, "Yes! I like him!"

Christian took Ana's word by heart and started overthinking about what could it mean. _Does it mean she likes me like love? Or does it mean as a friend? Wouldn't that place me in what they call, a friendzone?_ Christian started overthinking.

Kate's eyes perked in interest. From miles away, Kate could smell Ana's naivety and she knows that Ana simply means that she simply just like Christian. But Kate knows too, that people can be oblivious to their own feelings. _It's time to dig in!_ Kate thinks, excitedly.

Kate would do this for Elliot, not for Christian. _He is affecting too much of our love life, calling him a third wheel is not funny anymore._ Kate laughs unhumorlessly.

"Why don't we have a girl's day? Just you and me!" Kate says, too much enthusiastically for Christian's comfort. He decided to step in.

"No-"

Kate interrupted Christian with a glare, "Shut up." She mouthed then turned to an oblivious Ana. "How about that? A day with just us girls, friends?"

Ana's eyes widened, "Friends?". While Kate is not her only human friend as there is Christian and Gail and maybe Taylor, she had a feeling that Kate will be Ana's 'it' friend. She was different with Christian and was in no way really associated with him unlike Gail and Taylor.

Kate put her arm around Ana's, "Yes, friends. We'll go shopping! Buy clothes, shoes, dresses! Maybe have our hair done!"

Ana was unable to catch on Kate's fast chatter but her tone made Ana giddy and excited too. _Shopping! … Shopping?_

Christian decided to once and for all step in, "No means NO, Kate." His voice boomed. "I mean it."

* * *

Kate gulped. She saw Christian mad numerous times but not this mad and tense. Kate heard from Elliot that Christian was uncontrollable in his teenage years. He was into fights, left and right. It toned down for a while then his family discovered that Christian turned into alcohol and drugs.

For Elliot, it was darkest moments of their family. Her mother is always crying and their father is always arguing with Christian for always keeping him out of trouble. With all of this, they had to enroll Mia into a boarding school to keep her out of everything.

Suddenly, one summer changed it. Christian had an accident at the sea. They were on a family vacation that summer. The night before they have to leave, Christian snuck a numerous amount of alcohol and drank it by the sea.

Elliot believed that Christian was planning to kill himself that night. From alcohol poisoning or drowning, Elliot never decided to find out even to this day.

It was by chance that Mia had the urge to go to the bathroom late in the night. She saw the liquor cabinet almost empty and the back door patio open. Immediately, she woke everyone up and they didn't see Christian.

When they saw a shirt and several liquor bottles washed off by the shore, they already thought of the worse.

They were searching for him all night until very early morning. By early morning, after searching high and low, they found him at the farthest part of the island, unconscious while lying on the sad.

He was examined and was indeed intoxicated but had signs of drowning, a bit of water still in his lungs but not too much to cause much complications. A miracle, they believed. He was gone for too long but he's alive and okay.

Mia was so devastated and started hitting him when he woke up then broke down after all that. It was a wake up call for him.

They sent Christian to rehab. They didn't want to but even Christian, admitted it himself that he needed help. So for two years he was in rehab. And when he got back, he was better than before but Elliot doubted that. He was more closed off and cold.

* * *

A ring stopped their glaring. They discovered it was coming from Christian's pocket. No surprise, it was Grace.

He dreaded it but found that he can't really ignore it now that he was feeling absolutely guilty. So he answered it.

"Mother, yes, I'm sorry."

In Ana's eyes, Christian looks really upset. She started to hate the small machine he was holding, the phone. She noticed about the home phone Gail has the habit of talking to but it's not too interesting for Ana.

Once she mimicked Gail, how she would answer it and hold it. But the only thing she could hear are continuous beeps. She tried talking to it; what it wants, why does it keep talking to Gail and what it tells Gail, then demanded it to speak when it just continued beeping. After that, she didn't bother with the home phone.

Now that she thought about it, Flynn did mention that phones or cellphones can reach people far away from you. What does it mean?

When Ana heard Christian talked to the phone, 'Mother', Ana's mind started going places. Could humans be trapped in such a tiny thing?

 _Why do humans like being trapped in box or rectangular things of their own invention?_ Ana thought, remembering about the TV too. Humans are really strange.

"Yes, her name's … Ana."

When Ana heard her name from Christian's lips, she snapped out of thoughts. And looked at Christian, watching him. Kate on the side is watching Ana curiously who has a strange bewildered expression while looking at the phone.

Kate noticing that Christian is occupied thought this as an opportunity to talk to Ana. So Kate links her arms with Ana and directs her to the kitchen.

Christian glared at Kate as if saying she should behave around Ana, and then turns his back on them to continue placating his mother. "The gala? Yes, Kate **mentioned** it. …"

* * *

Christian's voice decreased in volume the more they got near to the kitchen. Once there, they sat on the kitchen barstool facing the counter.

Kate's eyes glint, "So, we never really talked the first time we met."

Ana was snapped out from admiring Kate's hair and turned to Kate, pondering about her question. She did faint before even more talking can ensue that night. She nodded in agreement.

"So I'm Kate, " Kate held out her hand again and smiled at Ana, "I'm Elliot's girlfriend."

Ana heard the words, it's familiar from TV shows but she always forgets to ask about it as she always has many things to ask Flynn. But their time is always too short for it. Speaking of Flynn, next week will be their last meeting.

"Girlfriend?"

Kate raised her eyebrows, "Yup. I'm the girlfriend and Elliot's the boyfriend."

Ana became interested. From what she observed Kate and Elliot are **really** close. They have this feeling around them that just screams, they are together, if their googly eyes at each other is any indication. "How does one do that?"

Kate nervously laughs, "You mean how we became a thing? Like a couple?"

Ana nodded. _So a girlfriend and a boyfriend is a couple or a thing._

Kate scratched her head at Ana but just went along. _Seriously, there are still girls brought up this conservatively?!_ She suddenly felt bad for Christian. A beautiful woman on his arm yet can't be touched. Kudos to Christian and his self-control.

"Well, we like each other which is a must in every relationship. And I guess, along the way you must love each other too." _Shall I tell Ana about sex? She doesn't know about the B and G word so obviously she doesn't know a thing about it._ Kate debated in her head. Seriously, just where did Christian found this girl?

 _Love? Love!_ Ana's eyes widened at the familiarity. The word 'Love' is the only word that she knows that exist in her language and the human's. She heard it from her mother and was surprised when she heard it once in a TV show, when she still wasn't able to converse.

From Kate's tone, this 'Love' seems to be an o-kay thing. But she remembers how her mother says it with sadness and disdain. She was confused about the meaning of this word. Her mother never really got around with explaining it to her clearly.

"Love? Can you tell me more about it? And how does one actually have it?" Ana said so fast; Kate was almost unable to catch it.

 _Oh. My. God. Is this really happening? Someone is asking me, ME, about Love?!_ Kate stared at Ana. Taking her under her wing, Kate thought about it.

Kate is having doubts about educating Ana in the romance department especially since she haven't really excelled at it until she met Elliot. Still, 6 months is still not enough for Kate to even really teach about love, as she also just knew of it. _Huh, guess I was a virgin in at least one department, the matters of the heart._ Kate cringed at her words.

She redirected her attention to Ana again, and sighed softly while gently patting her hair. _What the hell? What is her shampoo? It's so freaking soft!_ "Oh my sweet little duckling, meet your master at the romance department. I assure you, at the end of the day, your mental cherry will be popped."

Ana can't understand Kate but she seems excited so she became excited too. Ana nodded madly.

 _Now I can somehow understand why Christian is selfish with her. Ana is naively adorable!_ Kate's eyes glint. Kate started getting smug and proud about how Christian's helplessness in his love life will be solved with her help. Oh, can't wait to rub it in his face! Plus, Kate not only gained an adorable student, but a BFF!

That is the start that Kate will slowly and fully begin to corrupt Ana's soon-to-be-not-so-innocent-mind.

* * *

Christian felt a shudder. "Christian? Christian! Listen to your mother!" The phone in his hand got so loud he moved it away from his ear.

"Yes, mom. I'm still here." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mom, Ana's just recovering. She's still not used to many people."

Christian gave her a brief explanation of how she found Ana, how she came into his life etc. And Grace, the empathic human being that she is, somehow felt bad about her intrusion. But for the first time, her son is with a girl! And from the tone of his voice, she can already feel that he cares for this woman, so much. She can't pass this up!

His selfish tendencies didn't escape her too. The normal Christian wouldn't bother if they want to meet someone he knows. He'll just go along. But this girl, Ana, for some reason, Christian is hesitant to let Ana meet them. This is suspicious enough for a mother. With her own eyes, she wants to see the effect this woman have on her son.

Must. See. This. Ana.

"Christian, why don't you ask Ana how she feels about this?" Grace threw a bait to see if Christian would bite. "If she's not up for it, I won't push her. But Cary and I, especially Mia, is really looking forward to meet her."

Would Christian take the bait? Apparently he did! "Okay, mom. I'll ask Ana."

He was actually planning to pretend to ask Ana then be the one to say the bad news of Ana's 'NO' but Grace knew him too well. "Good! Now, let me speak to her."

"W-What?-"

Grace almost laughed out loud, "I'll ask Ana myself. Don't worry I won't persuade her." _Directly._ Grace thinks. She didn't really want to do this, but she thinks this is kind of her payback to Christian from keeping Ana to them. But she will keep her word; if Ana says 'No.', she would let them go. But of course, if it comes to that, she'll plan a new tactic to meet Ana.

Christian almost begged her and even almost pleaded, but he is not that. He'll just have to man-up, give Ana the phone. And hope and pray that Ana won't get any ideas and say 'Yes.' to his mother.

In cold sweat, Christian gave the phone to Ana who swiftly dodged his hand when he was about to put in on her hear. "Christian, what are you doing?" She looked at him like he was crazy.

"My mother wants to speak to you." Christian forced the words out loud.

Ana frowned at the phone, looked around and didn't saw anyone. Christian kept handing the phone to her. Ana cautiously gets it and places it on her ear, just like how Christian did. She looks at Christian who mouths to her to say 'Hello'.

"H-Hello?"

"Hi Ana! Are you-" Before Grace can continue her words, she heard a thumping sound and a small gasp and shriek. "Christian? Christian?!"

When Ana heard a voice, she almost can't believe it! A human being is really trapped there! She jumped at the voice and let it go to hide behind Kate who is also in too much shock and disbelief to react. Christian in reflex, immediately reached for the phone.

Ana pointed at the phone on Christian's hand, "Christian! T-That thing! Talked to me!" Ana whimpered in shock, "I-It even knows my name!"

Christian and Kate would have laughed but Grace's panicked calls stopped them. Christian placated his mother and told her that Ana was just … so overwhelmed about talking to Grace, Christian's mother.

Christian motioned for Kate to talk to Grace for a while which she accepts and started talking about how Ana is really nervous and just needs a break. Soon they started talking about the gala.

Christian sat with Ana for the couch and gently explained to Ana how phones work.

"No human is trapped there?"

"No. I promise. They also have another phone like mine, so they or we can talk to other people. People use phones to call or send a message to other people without actually seeing them."

Ana is once again amazed with humans. They can talk to each other without actually facing them? Merpeople talk through their minds but they first have to do it while in eye contact. Call it a fish-induced ability and perk.

"So, " Ana started, "Your mother has the same phone like yours,"

"Yes."

"… and then you, " Ana moves her hands around, "perform magic to connect this phones to talk to each other?"

Christian stopped and frowned at the word 'magic', "It's more like electricity that connects them but yeah, that's one way to go about it."

Ana nodded, then handed her hand out sheepishly, "Uhm, I think I have been what you call, rude, to your mother."

Christian chuckled and took her hand to help her get up. They walked to Kate who got the signal that Ana is ready to talk. Kate handed it to Ana, who still regarded it with caution, held the phone not to close to her ear but enough to hear Grace.

"H-Hi."

"Ana! Oh dear, are you okay now? Don't be nervous! I don't eat people! Those who I hate only!" Grace laughed but Ana got pale.

"I-It would be nice if you don't do that at all." Ana replied. _Humans can eat other humans?!_

Christian, having heard his mother, mentally face-palmed at Ana's literal interpretation of Grace's words.

"Uhm.." Grace stammered, did she offend Ana? Or maybe she is playing along with my joke! Grace went for the latter and chuckled at Ana. _Her sense of humor would do Christian good!_

"I don't know if Christian has told you but we have a party this weekend, a gala. We would like it if you come! Oh! I'm Grace! Christian's mother! And My husband, Carrick, and I, especially Mia, Christian's little sister, is very excited to meet you!"

Ana held her head, overwhelmed with Grace's words. But she did catch on a party she was being asked to go to. "What do you do there? At this party or this … gala?"

The moment Grace talked about the food. Ana was sold. No explanation needed. Ana needed to go.

Ana looked at Christian with those sparkling eyes that one day he would like to be declared illegal for its hypnotic abilities. "Christian…" Ana whimpered and Christian already knew that he lose Ana to his mother … or to the food.

* * *

After the phone call, Ana can't shut up about the party and the food. She didn't understand most of what Grace talked about but she was excited. Meanwhile, Christian sent a message to his mother; a thanks – it was painful for him to type – and a warning about no seafood because Ana is allergic to it.

Fortunately her mother agreed, wanting to make a good impression on Ana. Grace was now very, very excited to Ana. Grace talked all throughout the phone call but it was enough for her to feel that this Ana is a sweet girl. Though she did find herself confused at her words sometimes, she still can't help but laugh at her responses.

Still, Christian refused Kate's invitation to Ana. Ana was okay with going with Kate but when she felt that Christian is getting upset with Kate's talks of shopping with Ana, Ana asked Kate if they could not do it now.

Kate saw how Ana looked at Christian in worry and accepted Ana's rain check. Before she left, she gave Ana her phone number to tell her when she is ready to have their day. Ana smiled, hugged Kate while drooling at her hair and waved her goodbye at the elevator.

With Ana not leaving, Christian was relieved. He reluctantly said Ana she could go but when she refused, he couldn't be any glad. For now, Ana will still be by his side. Until the gala that is. He knows that his mother and his sister would keep Ana for themselves that night. But of course he would do his best to avoid that.

"Christian." Ana tugged at his sleeves, "Kate told me that I need this, clothing she called a gown, for the party." Ana didn't know that gown is actually just a fancy word for dress.

"Of course. I will take care of that." Christian smiled then got an idea. "Why don't we do it now? It's Friday but it still not that late."

Ana's eye widened in excitement at the idea of going out.

* * *

Christian decided that it would just be the two of us so he was the one who drove. But of course, Taylor and some of his bodyguards are tailing them.

How did he deal with Ana's car fright? He too didn't know how he did it. He just made Ana watch him get in the car and drive slowly around the parking lot. After that, he went around the parking lot again, with Ana inside this time who is holding on the car seat for dear life, while driving slowly.

With Ana placated, they went on their way. And of course, this also wouldn't be easy without the Seattle's nightlight that kept Ana occupied. When Christian opened the car window, Ana's car fright was forgotten. When she felt the air she stuck her head outside which Christian scolded her for.

Since his car is convertible, he was planning to actually just open the roof but when Ana lolled her head outside, he suddenly got the fright that Ana might jump out of the car. He didn't want to find out if it would be true.

"Good evening Mr. Grey!" All the clothing staff were shocked and immediately smiled then bowed at the arrival of Christian, "What can we get you?".

When the people suddenly bowed, Ana gasped in shock and automatically latched on Christian. She had never got this treatment before. "Christian, what are they doing?!" Ana whispered to Christian who just slightly chuckled at her reaction. By now, he is not surprised at Ana's reactions. If ever, he is actually already expecting it.

"It's a greeting. Sign of respect in particular."

Ana's eyes widened and nodded at that. So human slightly incline their head at each other in greeting aside from waving and saying 'hi' or 'hello'. Merpeople's greeting is the slight contact of the end of their fin. Any further than the end of the tail is a greeting between family or even lovers. _Lovers. Boyfriend and girlfriend._ Ana thought.

The store staff inclined their head again when they saw a woman beside Christian. "Good evening Miss.". Christian Grey never bothered to shop by himself so just his presence alone is a shock. And when they saw a woman beside him, well, they almost thought they were dreaming.

Christian looked at Ana, ignoring the staff's gaping mouths and widened eyes. "Ana, pick what you like."

Ana frowned while looking around, staring nervously at the other people for too long, not removing herself beside Christian. She shook her head shyly at Christian. He was confused at first and can't help but chuckle at Ana's shyness. _Well, Ana can be shy too._ Christian reveled in that thought.

When he turned back to the staff that is looking boldly at them, he understood that Ana's nervousness is actually her uneasiness with the attention. So he asked the staff to make themselves scarce except for the manager and at least two helpers to aid him and Ana.

When it was only tree of them, Ana started gushing at every shiny thing she can see. "This looks like Kate's hair!" Ana gasped pointing at a gold purse, which for Christian is looking anything but Kate's hair.

"Ana pick what you would like to wear at the gala." Christian pointed his palm over the wardrobe the staff prepared. Ana walked curiously at it. She started pulling out everything, just glancing before putting them back with a scrunched face.

Christian can't help but took a seat and just watched Ana for a while before he brought up his phone to reply to his emails. With the time Ana is taking for every dress, she would take long.

Ana doesn't know why can't she just wear the clothes Gail bought for her at home. Not that she liked them but the clothing she is seeing here looked like it will be uncomfortable.

One dress made her stop her musings and slowly get it. She stared at it for a while and inhaled slowly. It is the same color of her fin.

"Miss Ana?" the manager snapped her out of her thoughts, "Would you like to try that on?"

Ana nodded absentmindedly. Ana knows how to dress herself up now, even jeans, a clothing she didn't appreciate with how it is restricting to her legs.

One staff aided Ana in putting it on. And when she turned around to see herself, she got nostalgic upon seeing her reflection.

She didn't look near her mermaid look but the similarity of the color of her fin and the dress made her melancholic about her fin.

The staff gasped so hard the manager peaked in and gasped with her. Of course, Mr. Grey would pick a woman of his caliber. She looked ethereal even with just a simple dress before but now, she looked like a goddess on earth. They almost felt embarrassed for themselves just being near her; they look like frogs near her.

The dress is simply elegant. The upper part of the dress, the bodice, is just thin skin-toned cloth that you won't even notice is there unless you're near. There is a space between her breasts, a v-shaped, but still looked modest. Ana's breasts are only covered by big shiny silver ornamental embroidery that also covers around her waist and half of her back. It's juts like how her silver scales would cover some of her body parts.

The pattern flared and spread unevenly after the waist. Starting her waist, is layers and layers of silver fabric, called organza, that's also patterned but thinly with silver threads. It's not poofy, just like an evening gown would.

Ana heard Christian asking the staff for her. But she didn't move, still gazing at her reflection. She started missing her home.

Despite the staff's attempts at keeping him away from the changing room, he barged in to find Ana looking at her self in the mirror with longing in her eyes.

Christian can't help but admire her beauty. Christian is very much aware of her ethereal beauty but her crazy antics and her sudden arrival often distracted him from her beauty. But seeing her now reminded him just how much beautiful Ana is.

He was snapped out of it when he heard Ana sniff and blink her tears away. He immediately faced her to him and hug her to him. "Ana? What's wrong?"

Ana breathe for a moment and smoothed the dress, "I-It's just … reminded me .. of home."

Christian stopped breathing at her last word. Ana is missing her home. _She is thinking of her home._ Christian tensed at his thoughts. If Ana is thinking of home, she must be thinking of missing and going back to it. Leaving.

Christian's chest got tighter and he held her tightly. No.

"Mr. Grey?" the manager hated to interrupt especially since they know that it is no rumor about Christian Grey's short temper and short tolerance with people who snoop his life. This is a good scoop for media to sell but that is if they have a wish to be fired and never get a job again. "Is everything okay?"

 _No._ Christian immediately thought but turned to Ana who seemed to be calming down. "We can still get you another dress-"

"No." Ana smiled gently while caressing the silver threads in her dress, admiring it. "I … I like it."

Christian, as much as possible want to burn the dress for reminding her of home but shut up when he realized his thoughts. He turned to the staff peaking at them, "We'll get this."

"Excellent choice Miss!" The staff smiled brightly. "Thank you for your purchase Mr. Grey."

That night, Christian can't sleep. For the last hour he kept turning and turning in his bed, reminiscing about Ana's sudden thoughts of home.

He went upstairs, peaked at Ana's room to see her sleeping soundly. She was breathing gently with her hair fanning around her like a halo. Like the angel she is.

He gently sat on her bed, watching her. All he could think about is how he wants to assure himself that Ana is still there, that she is still not a dream to him. So he let himself gently caress her hair then her cheek.

 _Ana, I think I'm not yet ready to say goodbye._

* * *

 **I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! This one is longer than the rest (6k words), so please forgive me T.T**

 **I know many would go crazy in some revelation in this chapter. I'm prepared for it.** **（ ･`ー･´）**

 **Assumptions and more questions will arise but will it be answered? (buwaahahhah)**

 **IN MY PLACE, WE ARE 12 HOURS AHEAD OF USA.**

 **I wish that could explain my irregular updates lol**

 **Shout out to the one who connected the story to the title! Thank you!**

 **Shout out also for the guest review that wrote that I based Ana from a Korean drama called 'Legend of the Blue Sea' .** **I know of that show but I never really watched it so, no.**

 **Actually, I had done a few binge watching about mermaid films for this but I never really watched the K-drama 'cause I'm scared that it will be too much alike (?) I'm easily influenced after all, sad face.**

 **My Sources:**

 ** _The Little Mermaid_ (like many of you, I REALLY LOVE THIS so I re-watched it)**

 ** _PotC: On Stranger Tides_ (Ana's reference for her mermaid look) **

**_Splash_ , which I watched for the first time because I was really curious if it was really alike (many reviewed that it reminded them of this). And on some points, it does, especially the TV thing.**

 **Plus a few mermaid legends and folktales**

 **So you could say, I wrote Ana with a bit of everything of the mermaids I watched but mostly, I thought of how a mermaid turned human would behave (according to my ideas of mermaids) :D**

 **But since I want this to be a bit more believable, I made Ana experience a few hardships. Educate her how to be a human, in a kind of a hard way. Mostly because this can pave the way for Christian to slowly develop feelings for her. And what a better opportunity but to have it happen during Ana's (kind of) vulnerable state.**

 **Plus, don't deny that Ana's mermaid turning human phase is cute and very amusing especially with Christian involved.**

 **ANNNDDD I WAS KIND OF SAD THAT NO ONE NOTICED THE HINT I GAVE ABOUT MERMAIDS LAST CHAPTER ༼ಢ_ಢ༽ someone somewhat guessed it but not really near the truth.**

 **THERE WAS MORE THAN ONE BUT ONE OF THEM IS NEW AND KIND OF IMPORTANT. THE OTHER ONE HAS ACTUALLY BEEN HINTED A FEW TIMES :D**

 **ANYYYWAAYY,**

 **Thoughts about this chapter?**

 **Now, you know Ana showers lol but the answer to why her fins still don't go back is still a mystery** **(´∀｀ゞ**

 **Plus, some of Christian's past is revealed. Yup, no BDSM. I'm not really confident to write that and I don't want to risk it so I thought of, what if Christian dealt his rebellious phase in a different manner?**

 **But, really, I just hate Elena.**

 **Lastly, I am curious why some of you guys want for Christian to know about Ana being mermaid this early in the story? I'm not angry or sad, I'm really just curious about your thoughts about it because actually I have a plan on what chapter it will be revealed, not anytime soon I assure you, but I am still thinking about it and taking into consideration of the events that would happen. So, you never know** **ಠ‿↼**

 **So should Christian know earlier or should the suspense be kept?**

 **Let me know your thoughts! Thank you guys! I wouldn't be encouraged without you!**

* * *

 **I MADE A PINTEREST FOR SK! BUT THE LINK WON'T SHOW UP ON MY PROFILE :(**

 **Do you guys know how I can share the link to you guys?**

 **Ana's dress is there, there are 2 actually because I can't pick.**

 **Other stuff there are mermaid stuff, to give you some feel to the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

The Coping Together gala couldn't have been better. The music is good. The food is exceptional and the guests are very much delighted. For Grace, everything is almost perfect. If Christian and Ana still decide to attend that is.

Grace has the will to fetch their driver, go straight to Christian's penthouse, drag him while linking arms with Ana, and go back to the gala with them. Thankfully, her husband, Cary, who had the sense to wait and be patient, held back his wife.

"Darling, " Carrick starts to rub Grace's shoulders, up and down, to ease her nerves, "I'm sure that Christian will come. You did threaten him." The last sentence was muttered.

Grace pretended to not hear his last sentence and continued to crane her neck to gaze at the entrance, waiting in impatience. "Hush Cary, you know this wouldn't be the first time Christian attempts to not go."

Sometimes they find asking themselves why Christian, who has two socially active, gossipy, and uncontrollable siblings, came to be an anti-social. You would think just being in the middle of that two would have influenced him. But maybe, that's the very reason why Christian became reserved.

Carrick sighs, "Technically, this would be his first attempt at avoiding the Coping Together gala," He paused when Grace looked at him over her shoulder and glared at him. He added rapidly, "But if you would say all the parties in a general sense, then yes, this wouldn't be his first attempt."

Grace continued glaring at him until Kate and Elliot made their way into them, saving Carrick from a tongue lashing by his wife.

"Grace, Carrick!" Kate enthusiastically greets while holding her navy blue mask in her hand. Her knee-length evening dress was the same shade with a touch of gold trimmings at the end and at her bodice. Elliot was in a charcoal tuxedo, his white shirt underneath, with the first three buttons, unbuttoned.

Carrick and Grace returned the greeting with a smile, Grace adding a tight hug to Kate. Grace turned her head to Elliot who was trying to be nonchalant about the way his mother looks at him. "Where is your brother? He's late."

"Mom, I'm not that asshat's babysitter!" Elliot whined. Kate rolled her eyes at him in disbelief. He is actually very much acting like Christian's babysitter, with all the snooping he does on Christian's life.

While it is very true that Christian has a preference for showing up on time, the gala hasn't actually begun. Grace is just anxious to see her middle son with a woman.

Soon, they are also joined with an impatient Mia who first started to complain about missing one participant for the auction, and then quickly moved on to the main subject of the Grey's night, Christian.

"I swear I'm gonna go ballistic if that second big brother of mine doesn't show up." Mia dramatically fans herself with her maroon mask, the same shade of her dress. "And now that I know he has someone, I would be totally unforgiving if he doesn't bring her."

Soon enough, a man in a man in a midnight blue tuxedo, with a brunette wearing a silver evening gown on his arm, is walking through the foyer. They are both wearing masks with the same shade of their outfit, matching to the masquerade theme of the gala.

Seeing and witnessing it to unfold in front of the eyes is a different story. There is Christian, with a woman.

Their entrance is nothing fancy but people near them stopped talking and gawked at the couple. While Christian Grey with a woman on his arm is almost a myth, the said woman also looks like a tale.

Together, they are the epitome of a fairytale you only see in books. In words, it is full-blown magic and wonder. But in flesh, it is straight out divine and just … beautiful.

For Grace, saying Ana is beautiful would seem like an insult to her but what word could outstand it? The word couldn't even live up to her. Grace and Carrick are starting to think Ana is not even from their world. A thought everyone is sharing in the room.

They know about Christian's great intolerance on people in general, which is why to know that he had someone, is a great shock.

"Mother, Father," Christian nodded at Carrick and hugged Grace with one arm. He cradled Ana in the other, who is staring widely at everything with a huge smile in her face. "This is Ana."

Christian can't help but form a grin on his face while looking at Ana. As usual, she in a state of culture shock and fascination at everything; a girl with a simple love for even small things.

When Ana heard her name, she turned to the two humans in front of her. They looked old and she remembered Christian reminding her about meeting his parents; his mother and father. She read that parents resemble their offspring. While Ana can't see a physical resemblance of Christian from the two of them, Ana could feel that they are the people that brought up Christian.

She could feel Christian's gentleness from his mother, Grace, the one she assumed she talked to the other day. And Ana bets that Christian got his calm and strict personality from his father.

Ana looked at their gentle smiles and trailed her eyes down to see Carrick's hand outstretched to her; a familiar gesture she saw Elliot did the first time they met.

"My name is Carrick, nice to meet you." His hand still outstretched.

Ana looked at Christian, nervously, about shaking another human's hand. He told her that it is a common gesture but when she was about to reach for it, she was engulfed in a tight and warm hug by Grace.

Ana stiffened and her eyes widened in shock. She never had a human greet her like this before. "Uh .." Ana started whimpering. She was restricted and feeling cornered.

"Ana!" Grace greets while patting her back. "I've been meaning to meet you so bad!"

Christian pried her off and took a still stiff Ana in his arms. They stood a few feet away from his family just to be sure. "Mother, don't make Ana run away."

But soon, Mia dashed through and was the one this time to take Ana. She hugged her so tight that Ana almost thought she's going to ran out of air. Mia hastily pulled back and linked her arms with her. "Oh. ! Do my eyes deceive me? You're here! Ana!"

Mia hugged her again and started roaming her eyes on Ana, seemingly assessing what kind of sister she'll be. She gasped when she saw Ana's dress and gushed on it while Ana just nodded absentmindedly.

Christian could almost see Ana's spirit floating away from her body because of the rapid turn of events, and they are not even in the middle of the gala. Christian closes his eyes in exhaustion.

When Mia started going on about shopping with her because of their quite similar taste, Christian took back Ana and told them they would like to dine in peace. Grace saw Christian is tense so she looked at her husband and Mia, who reluctantly let Ana go.

* * *

When the couple was gone, the family hunched together as if in an impromptu meaning. Kate and Elliot who said nothing and just observed throughout, started grinning at the other three.

"I think I like her already!" Mia gushed and almost broke her mask with her tight grip in excitement. "I'll have another shopping buddy and I can almost see that she'll look spectacular at every clothing!"

Elliot scoffs at her, "Really, Mia? You like someone's one dress and you're sold? Geez!"

Mia retorted with a tongue out at him and a 'bleh'. "Be thankful you're my brother because I won't even talk to you with your poor taste and trashy clothing! I'm this away from getting you a new wardrobe." She raised her forefinger and thumb.

Grace hushed them like the rowdy kids they were and looked at Carrick who seemed to be in thought. "Cary? What do you think?"

He was hesitant to share his thoughts but did so anyway, "Ana is beautiful." Mia and Grace nodded madly in agreement, "Too beautiful if you ask me. You don't think …?"

Grace glared at him, "What? You don't think Christian's enough?" Mia gasped at him and produced a glare similar to Grace. Elliot can see that this is his father's lawyer persona on show. He doesn't think he's going to like what happens next.

"I just … " Carrick continued, "Look, Christian is rich and yes, very attractive but a woman like that? Who also came out of nowhere, may I add, is fishy if you ask me."

Elliot did share them, reluctantly, about what Christian said to him. Not everything, but just about how Christian found her. He left the rest for Christian to explain.

"Carrick, stop being so judgmental when you haven't even talked to her properly yet!" Grace reasoned. When she saw him open his mouth, she raised her hand to stop him, "And don't even think the greeting earlier counts. Don't put 'first impressions matter' in this."

Mia who is sensing the growing tension, starts to speak up, "Yeah dad. Then look at this way, " She motioned to Christian and Ana who are seated far enough for them to see.

Christian moves his chair closer to Ana, who is almost vibrating in her chair gazing lovingly at every plate. She starts digging in and every now and then would grin at Christian and then offer him some. He would take it all and sometimes eat it, but he was often too distracted to watch Ana.

Grace puts her hand gently on Carrick's, "Christian **was** lonely." She directs her attention to them and can't help but smile, "He smiles but not much. And if he does, most of the time, it's strained. But this smile, is nothing like I've ever seen before."

Christian had a rough childhood and they didn't have to witness it or be there to know it. The difficulty in bringing him up proved that he took great damage from a past they were too late to change.

Just from remembering it made Grace well her eyes. They all looked forlorn for a while then Mia started to speak up again, "I don't like her just because she has a great dress or taste or because she's really pretty and perfect for Christian."

"I like her because for whatever reason, she was the one behind his smile." Mia sighs. She knows that while Christian appears nonchalant even to them, behind this is a form of his preservation; from them or from himself, she doesn't know. But one thing she really knows for a fact is that, Christian's devotion for them is honest and massive. For a person who received none of that when he was a child, he gives much of it, and for that she was very thankful.

Elliot cleared his throat and put her arms around Mia, "Well this is getting mushy. Come on! You haven't seen the best part about Ana yet!" He winks at his parents who became confused at his words. Kate gulped and started thinking what would Ana do this time.

* * *

"You like here so far?" Christian asks Ana as he sips his wine. Ana turned to him, midway from shoving the buffalo wing to her mouth, when she saw him drinking something akin to grape juice.

"Is that grape juice?" Ana asks.

While the answer to that is yes, Christian was conflicted on letting her try it. It is grapes, yes, but a wine and a grape juice have difference he doesn't want to risk Ana finding out. "No. It tastes like that coffee I drink every morning." He lied.

Ana scrunched her face at that and continued where she left off. "I like the food here! Can we start living here?"

"Gail can make these for you. You don't have to leave Escala." Christian raises his eyebrow. Ana was delighted at that and then frowned when a waitress neared their table. She was twirling her hair while looking at Christian with a too much sweet smile.

She could smell and feel this girl like Christian to much. Especially that she didn't even ask her what she would like. Ana didn't like this girl.

Ana latched on Christian and glared at the girl who was walking away to get his request, an orange juice or Ana. When the girl came back and was about to hand the juice to Christian, Ana snatched it and narrowed her eyes at her.

"May I get you something? Miss?" the waitress nervously asks. The woman in the silver dress has a gaze that is quite unsettling.

"I don't like you." Ana hissed and Christian was in shock. The waitress looked at Christian as if for help and Ana saw it and got more displeased.

She latched on tighter to Christian, glaring at the girl. Christian's position disabled him from seeing Ana's eyes turning to slits and glowing. She hissed low in her throat and for a moment, the girl saw it all including her sharpened teeth. "Mine!"

When the waitress blinked, it was gone with only Ana glaring at her hard. The girl shook her head and backed slowly when she felt in her gut that the moment she stayed longer, a catfight might begin.

Christian was shocked that he didn't start responding until Ana huffed still glaring the direction of the waitress. He chuckled when he realized it, "What was that?"

Was Ana just … jealous? A light feeling poured in his chest. He felt giddy for some reason.

"I don't like her." Ana growled lowly in her throat, inaudible to human ears. Christian chuckled at her words. "Were you jealous?"

Ana just tilted her head to the side in confusion and was distracted when she saw his family making their way to the table, making Ana gulp and move closer to Christian.

"Ana!" Mia immediately took a seat close to her and held her hands, "I have a favor!"

Ana raised her eyebrow, "Favor? What's that? Can I eat that?" For Ana, Mia sentence seemed like she was offering her something. With the great food here, she was thinking it must be good!

Mia stopped and blinked at her disbelief, "Uh…"

"She means that, she wants you to do something for her." Christian explains in her place. Ana took the words for a while and nodded skeptically at Mia, who shrieks in excitement forgetting what's up earlier.

Meanwhile, Carrick frowned in confusion and looked at Grace who shrugged. He turned to Elliot who didn't even noticed his father because he was busy observing Ana in interest like something good might happen. Kate has the same look.

Christian's phone rings and he immediately checks it to see a phone call from Ros. He didn't really want to leave Ana but just yesterday, their new shipping investment had a falling out and he was anxious to get it solved to avoid a possible business trip.

He stood up and told Ana about the phone and leaving her for a while but not too far that he won't be able to see her. He opted a few feet away from the their table with Ana still in his line of sight.

Meanwhile, Mia was thanking her great luck for that phone call as she knows that there is no way Christian would agree to her favor, "There is dance auction later and I need one more girl."

Ana resumed her devouring of food, which bugged out everyone's eyes. Ana is indeed an eating machine. For woman who looks frail and slightly thin, Ana eats like a person who hasn't eaten in a week.

When Ana just continued gazing at Mia in question, Mia continued, "So my favor is, I would like it if you come to be a part of the auction."

"Okay." Ana smiled at Mia who was surprised at her immediate response but when she saw Christian making his way back, she hugged Ana and thanked her.

Christian narrowed his eyes when Mia guiltily looked away with a huge grin on her face. He knows that expression too well. Every time that grin is present, it results to things he will surely be unpleased about.

Before he had time to interrogate her, the host began the program.

The program was pleasant for him. But the moment the fire performer started blowing fire from the stage, Ana gasped and shrieked. "C-Christian! Wh-What was that?!" She latched on Christian and started pointing her shaky finger on the stage.

"It's just fire." Christian placated her, soothing her arms that are latched on his, "That was dangerous but he knows it, I promise."

Everyone at the table was amused. But that didn't stop there.

When the acrobatics performance began, Ana was so amazed she stood up and would have gone to the stage for nearer view if not for Christian holding her back.

"Humans are amazing." Ana whispered in awe. She excitedly turned to Christian, "How can they move like that?! And that swinging in the air, it's almost like flying!"

When Elliot asked her if she wants to try it, he could almost feel Christian mentally strangling him. Ana was delighted for a while but frowned when she remembered her wound. "Oh, I don't think I can."

"Why not?" Elliot asked curiously.

Ana stood up and started pulling her gown up but Christian held her hand to stop her from giving a public show of what's underneath her dress. Grace, Carrick and Mia had their eyes widened like saucers.

"What are you doing?!" Christian sat her down and glared at every man who seemed disappointed in the cancelled show. "Do not do that again."

It was not bad, as Ana has just pulled at her gown enough to see half of her calves. But Christian was blindsided from the flashbacks of Ana's antics, and thought she might do something he thinks she might do.

"I just want him to see my wound." Ana reasoned then turned to Elliot who frowned at Christian. Christian noticed that everyone at the table is looking at him for explanation.

Christian told them about the state he found Ana in and warned them with a glare to stop their pitying looks at Ana.

"Does it still hurt?" Grace asked gently. Three stitches are kind of too much. What object was the cause for this?

Ana shook her head and smiled at Christian, "Walking on legs was hard at first but I think I got the hang of it now. Christian even gives me piggyback sometimes!"

Her last sentence brought their attention away from Ana's peculiar words. Mia awed and grinned goofily at Christian with Elliot and Kate doing the same. Who would have thought that the anti-social, anti-person and anti- touching man is now giving piggybacks?

 _Who are you?!_ Everyone at the table thought.

Christian rolled his eyes at them and just turned his attention back to the stage. Where a mime is performing.

* * *

By the end of the entertainment performance, everyone at the table, except for Ana and Christian, has their eyebrows up in their foreheads and their stomachs hurting from laughing. While the stage performance is amazing, Ana is more amusing. Her weird comments and questions threw everyone off. She is weird but oddly funny.

"Now! The event we have all been waiting for!" The host started. A drum roll sound effects from the background made everyone chuckle, "The dance auction!"

People start standing up and making their way just below the stage. Then host started briefing everyone about the mechanics.

Christian gently guided Ana in the way, preventing them from bumping into other people. "I can't believe they still have this."

Suddenly, Mia took Ana from his arms with Kate following after them. "Just for a while!" Mia waved at Christian who was in so shock he didn't moved until he saw them making their way to the stage.

"Don't tell me …" Christian stares at them in disbelief then started following them when Elliot had him in a headlock, preventing him from moving.

"Whoops! Not too fast lil' bro!" Elliot had to drag him away from his objective, "I had instructions."

"Fuck you and your instructions!" Christian was able to get away. No way in hell would he stand here while men gawk at Ana, "Let me go! I'm going!"

Grace stood in his way with a sweet smile, "Christian, it's for charity!"

"I'll pay them whatever they want!"

"Be fair! Participate legally." Elliot chuckled at his brother's whining. It's not everyday you see this billionaire worked up just because of a dance that's not with him.

Christian was about to retort back when everyone got quiet at the first girl. All throughout, he was seething and planning a torturous death for Elliot and a shopping ban for Mia.

Grace decided to distract him for a while, to let him cool off a bit, "I forgot to mention, I have a new friend I met a few weeks ago and guess?"

"Another one of your etiquette obsessed, social circle of 'high' society friends?" Christian snapped. He started glaring at Mia and motioning a 'you're dead' to Elliot who just laughed.

Grace gasped and lightly hit him in the arm, "Christian!" While what he said was quite true, she would not tolerate bad language. "I was just about to say she's also in a shipping business; through water and ships. Old way but a good fortune."

Christian tuned her out upon the host's next words and when he saw Ana advancing on the stage.

"And now we have Ana!" the host started. "A woman who knows six languages, a swimming instructor and a fortune of unicorn tears and hair!"

The host got a chuckle from almost everyone but not from Christian who was busy glaring at every man gazing at Ana.

"Let's start with ten thousand dollars!"

Almost all bids at her and it was a rapid firing back of money and raising of number cards.

Meanwhile, Ana just stood there at the stage and was waving at Christian wildly, grinning and giggling at his grumpy face. Almost all men in the room died at that smile.

Christian's hands started twitching and soon can't take it anymore with Ana being just a few feet away from him yet not being able to hold her. He raised his card and boomed loudly, "Two hundred thousand dollars."

He thought that doubling the stakes would put everyone's tails behind them but a man in a periwinkle tuxedo, raised his card and bid for two hundred and fifty while looking at Christian.

"Five hundred thousand dollars." _Fuck him._ Christian thought while smirking at the man. He had another thing coming if he would allow other men to dance with Ana.

The host stuttered for a while and gave his last call with everyone gaping at Christian and Ana. "Sold!"

Christian started making her way to the stage when Ana went ahead and almost run to Christian. When he was near Ana jumped from the stage and straight to Christian's outstretch arms.

He was holding her at her waist with his arms around it. Ana was slightly higher and was gazing down on him while her feet were dangling; Her gazing down at him and him gazing up at her.

Ana giggled at Christian's sulking face, "Mia said I have to dance with the winner. Did you win?"

"I never lose. I was the winner before it even started." He grumped for a while but soon started smiling lightly when Ana became confused at his words. "There's no way I won't let anyone dance with you."

"I don't even know how to dance." Ana sighed.

"We don't have to."

"But I heard it's fun."

* * *

Grace was almost sobbing at the sweet picture that was in front of her and Carrick. Christian was happy; genuinely happy. While it is fun to tease him earlier just to see how this 'Christian's creepy possessiveness' is according to Kate and Elliot, what she's seeing now was what made her realize Christian's feelings for this woman.

She heard Carrick take a deep breath and exhale loudly. She peaked at him and saw a slight smile on his lips, gazing at the couple. "This is really happening, isn't it?"

"It is." Grace nodded while leaning her head to him.

But there is one thought that has been plaguing both of their minds throughout the evening.

While Ana did not 'slayed' the dance, Christian was just content with holding her while gliding through the floor even if it means a few bruised toes and aching feet.

Since he's not really a good instructor, especially to a beginner, he told Ana to just stand on his feet and let him move while bringing Ana with him.

Ana was giggling the whole time; at every turn and at every time Christian would raise her slightly high up and swing her around gently without breaking eye contact. It was like it's just not them dancing but also their souls in symphony.

They had their own music that only they can hear and dance to. A rhythm no one can hum but them. A song, together, they make.

"I have a surprise for you." Christian smiled mischievously.

Ana's eyes sparkled in delight. "What is it? What is it? What is it?"

He didn't say anything but continued to chuckle and glide her through the floor. After he received a gift from Ana, he also wanted to give her a gift. _Special people get gifts._ He chuckled in thought.

He opted for another book but when he learned that they would be going to his parent's house, he came up with an idea.

* * *

Christian decided to visit his old room with Ana first. "What do you think?" he asks while leaning on the doorframe, looking at Ana who was touching almost anything. From his trophies, because they are shiny to his encyclopedia, which she mainly took an interest in.

"Wow! These books have little letters." Ana squinted at it, put one back and went to each photo frame.

She saw their family picture and widened her eyes at it. "Christian, there is another you here!" she pointed wildly, "There's also another Grace, Carrick, Elliot and Mia!"

"That's a picture or photo." Christian was not even surprised anymore. "You have this device, a camera, that let's you take images, for memory keeping."

"Memory keeping?" Ana asks, lying on top of the bed, across. She took a photo from the side table beside the bed. It was of Christian when he was at least seven years old. He's slightly frowning at the camera while holding a book that was similar to what he gave her. "Hey! This is your book! Why does he have it?!"

Christian chuckled at laid on the bed too, beside Ana. "You take pictures as a remembrance of things you know would pass. That was me when I was seven and my mother gifted me that book."

So pictures are like TVs but not moving. Capturing events that might not happen again. "Do you like pictures? You're frowning here." Ana's hands smoothly caress little Christian's in the photo. _I wonder why he seems sad?_

Christian sighs and takes out his phone, "Mia said I was a camera-shy person. It was not far from the truth." He only has a few pictures on the internet with him suing every media company that takes his unofficial ones.

Now that she mentions it, he does not like pictures of him. It must be because it's part of his self-loathing and he doesn't need a physical reminder of how he looks.

He tapped on a camera logo on his phone and moved closer to Ana. While he is not an expert at taking pictures, he knows the mechanics. He cradles Ana in his arms and pointed the camera on them. "Look here." He pointed at the camera lens and pushed the button to take the picture.

He turned around the phone to let Ana see the result. "See? That's us." He smiled at it then turned to Ana who snatched the phone and stared at it.

"T-There's another me." Ana stuttered. She looked at Christian in alarm, "Why am I there? I am the real Ana!"

Christian covered his hand while laughing and decided to tease her, "I don't know … The Ana here is-"

Ana interrupted him with her fist hitting his head lightly, "Christian! I am the real Ana! That's a fake! A fake!"

He held her hands while still chuckling, "I was just joking! I believe you." When she didn't stop, he held onto her wrists and turned the camera on them again. The former was Christian not smiling and Ana just looking curious. But this latest photo was Christian who has a hint of a goofy smile on his face while cradling Ana who is pouting and looking in distaste.

"Look, I took another one." Christian pointed out. Ana got the idea about the pictures and cameras now but that doesn't remove him from tonight's Ana's shit-list.

"That was not funny." Ana seethed while Christian just chuckled more and held her tighter. "I dislike you."

"I'm sorry." He coaxed. Ana was still sulking but moved closer to him for warmth.

A knock on the door snapped them to stand up. "Hey bestest brother of mine! Stop hogging Ana to yourself! I want her!"

Christian raised his eyebrow at Mia when she went in without a signal. He turned to Ana who was now looking giddily at Mia then turned to him, "Mia said she will give me this 'cupcakes'!"

Without further ado, Ana went along with Mia who smirked at him in triumph. "Don't mind if I do!"

"I do mind! Extremely!" Christian shouted and started going after them when Mia shut the door at his face. "That little-" he just sighed and sat on the bed. He saw his phone which is currently displaying their latest photo. Christian can't help but smile at it and tapping a few buttons to make it his wallpaper.

"Christian?"

He looked up to see his mother entering his room. She took a seat next to him and took his photo from the bed, the one Ana was looking at earlier. She sighs in the nostalgia she is feeling. "This was you when you were seven right? When I gave you that book."

Christian nodded, taking a moment to look at the photo too. "Ana has it now. When I found her, she … doesn't know how to speak."

Grace gasped, "Wh-Why?"

"Her speech therapist and a doctor said she might have been uneducated before. They are not sure if it has to do with brain damage from being washed up from the sea." Christian sighs and looked at their photo again.

Grace redirected her gaze on what he was looking at and smiled slightly, "You two are so adorable!"

Christian looked embarrassed for a while then covered it up with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm still not letting you off with keeping her from us for a month." Christian looked away in guilt at that. Grace continued, "But really, I'm glad you have Ana now."

Grace sighed shakily, "Life with your mother gave you- made you distrust women and hate changes. Because it is change that made you lose your former life with her."

His mother was not a crack whore at first. She was warm and a mother. She welcomed him home and baked him cookies when he got booboos. But then life happened, as what someone would say.

They said money is the root of all-evil and Christian believed it is when they started having none of it. She lost her job at waitressing and she can't afford to go back to her parents who abandoned her when she got pregnant at seventeen.

But money is not what's evil. People can be.

His mother sold herself to feed them both. The drugs came when her friend told her it makes things better. For a while that is.

She forgot she had a son to feed but learned to remember she had a high to have. Even until now, he was questioning himself why his mother let everything change. One time he heard her apologize to him for being a bad mother but not once did she change her ways.

"You've always been afraid of change, Christian. You only talk to us, your family. You wear the same brand, do the same things, follow a routine; always staying in your comfort zone. But change Christian, what I want you to know, is not a bad thing." Grace continued. "Change brought you to us, and Ana to you."

"I was the same like my mother." He can't help the tightness in his chest when he admitted what has been plaguing him since that night he almost died, "An addict, a good-for-nothing-"

Grace turned Christian to her and held his face in his hands. His eyes are starting to well up. "Stop. No."

"It's true. I am like her." Christian snapped his head from his mother's but she continued to hold his head and looked at him deeply, "Christian, all of us had our moments of weaknesses. We're just humans and it's normal to break down and turn to things or something just to numb our feelings."

Grace started to caress his hair and smiled gently at him, "I can't make excuses for your biological mother but as a mother too, I know that she loved you then."

"And then she changed."

"And she changed. Not because you're not enough, like I know you're thinking about and believing to be, but because she didn't have anyone to help her. You were a child then Christian and she was also not prepared for you." Grace can't help but clenched her eyes in pain of her words.

"But still, she gave birth to you despite the repercussions." Grace handed her his old photo and looked at him in the eyes. "She might not have gifted you the perfect childhood but she still gave and left you with the most unparalleled gift."

Then she gestured to Christian's phone, "And that is the chance to live. And for me, that is the most beautiful thing one could received."

Christian gazed at his photo of him and Ana. He was smiling and happy. An emotion he thought he wouldn't get to experience much but Ana changed that. Everyday is a struggle with her, yes, but everyday is a moment he wants to relive forever and ever.

His hate for his mother probably stemmed from the fact that he was not given the perfect childhood, as what Grace says. He did not have a father to call then but he had a mother to turn to. But even that was robbed of him when she had forsaken him.

He knows she's not really at fault but teen angst could get you far. Now, he's realizing that maybe, his detest on her is because of how she left him too early.

"I know that one night won't change your views Christian." Grace sighs. "But, I just want to remind you, that we are just here. Talk to us." Grace started to stand up when Christian's words stop her.

"I know I have been a difficult child then, and I'm sorry," he starts then took a deep breath before holding his mother's hand while looking at him with a smile, "But thank you, for not giving up on me."

Grace can't help the tears escaping her eyes. She smiles and hugs Christian in a tight embrace. She doesn't know if him opening up is because of Ana but for now, she's just very thankful that somehow, reopening his wounds healed him, somehow. Unlike before that they can't even get a word about his past without him lashing out.

But Grace can't help the nagging in her mind. "Christian, about Ana." She pulled back and look at him in worry, "About her home. Sooner or later, she will want to come back or her family will. What are you going to do?"

"No one's looking for her." Christian convinced himself, "She doesn't even talk about it. I can take care of her."

Grace shakes her head, "Christian,-"

"No, mom." Christian stood up and returned the photo to his dresser. He started walking out of the room, "Tonight's been enough. I have to get Ana."

While walking downstairs, he realizes his palms are getting sweaty and he's getting tense. _No. Ana's still here right? I have to find her._ All throughout his search, he has been plaguing with the thoughts of Ana being found by her family or her going to them. Anytime now, she might be calling them or something.

"Christian!"

Recognizing her voice, he followed it to see her at the kitchen counter a cupcake in her hand and box of them in the other. He wasted no time taking her in his arms.

"You've been gone so long." He glared at Mia who rolled her eyes.

"I like Mia!" Ana says excitedly, gazing lovingly at the cupcake, "She gives me food, great food! Just like Gail."

Mia had a mental image of Ana with dog ears and wagging tail.

Christian sighs and takes the box from her arms. "Come on."

Outside, he gave the box to Taylor who put it inside the car. Christian and Ana made their way the boathouse. "What's in here?" Ana asks, latching on to Christian when the lights got dimmer.

He just grinned at her and opened the door, guiding her inside. Ana gasps in awe and started jumping up and down. When she heard a sharp of her heels, she looked down to see them standing on glass with the pool underneath. She gasped and giggled at awe again and kneeled to see clearly if it's water.

"This is so amazing!" Ana started picking up the flowers that fell on the ground and smelled it. Christian also kneeled down and plucked a daisy from one of the pots lining up. He put it behind Ana's left ear.

"What are you doing?" Ana giggled. She touched the flower to get it but Christian stopped her hand and intertwined their fingers.

He stood up, bringing Ana with him and they continued walking around. "In Hawaii there are two different ways of putting a flower in your ear and each one has a meaning."

"Hawaii?"

"It's a country. A place. I'll take you there if you want."

Ana nodded excitedly and continued gazing at the water below that was illuminated with lights underwater. "Is it fun there?"

"It's sunny and hot but really breathtaking." Christian says, "The sand is almost white and the water is so clear you can see fishes swimming with you."

Ana got quiet and was overcome with a feeling of wistfulness. Christian noticed immediately and remembered that he found her at the sea. He started thinking that maybe Ana formed a trauma from that incident, which is why she got quiet. He changed the subject.

"So do you like it? My gift to you?" Christian looked at Ana with a raise in his eyebrows.

Ana looked around, "You brought me here? As a gift?"

When Christian nodded, Ana hugged him and nuzzled her cheek on his chest. "Thank you, Christian. I love it."

Christian started to caress her hair, leaned his head down on top of hers. A boom sounded in the sky, making Ana jump and looked around wildly. Christian turned her to look at the sky where fireworks at dancing in the sky in different colors and sizes.

Ana didn't like the loud sound but was distracted with the lights and was gasping every time a new one pops out. "What are those?!"

"Fireworks." Christian looked down from the sky to gaze at Ana's face.

"Is this another gift?" Ana asks, looking at Christian. Her face reflecting the changing colors of the fireworks. Christian nodded to which Ana shrieked in excitement and hugged him again. They reveled in each other's warmth, while looking at the sky.

* * *

While Ana was being hugged goodbye and passed from Kate, Mia and Grace, Christian was cornered by his father.

"Christian," Carrick starts with worry in his eyes, "Ana is a lovely girl. Easy to like … but I just worry that she might be on to you with a different motive-"

Christian held up his hand, "Dad, stop." He was about to walk away when his father put a hand on his shoulder.

Carrick sighs, "Christian, she's someone who just magically appear out of thin air! No one is like that."

"Just tell me what you want."

"I want you to open your eyes and be cautious. I can do a background check for you this time."

Christian frowned, "You know me dad, I already did that and it came out nothing. Ana might not even have a family." He sighs and angrily turned his gaze at his father, "You know what? Do what you want. Whatever would help you sleep."

He started walking towards the Grey women to collect Ana. He gently cradled her in his arms with one hand, and started saying his goodbyes.

* * *

Ana slept on the way home and when he was about to take her upstairs, she started stirring and mumbled, "I really like your gift."

Christian just smiled at her and sat them on the living room couch; Ana rubbing sleep in her eyes. "It reminded me of home." Christian tensed at her words.

"Where I live," Ana started, "… it was cold and dark, compared to here."

Christian's ears perked up, "Where you lived? Where is it?"

"The sea." Ana sniffs, looking around seemingly looking for something. She left Christian's side to which he almost pulled her back to restore the warmth but thought it was ridiculous of him to give into such action.

"You mean, by the sea?" Christian clears. Ana, not really paying attention and not really thinking there were different implications with hers and Christian's choice of words, Ana just nodded.

"It was cold and dark and blue … but I think miss it." When Ana said this, his mother's words started to echo in his mind.

"Is it where I found you?" Christian asks. It was the first time Ana spoke of something about herself as all the time, they are focused on Ana learning how to speak and read a little by books.

Christian was actually astounded when he realized that he forgot about finding Ana's home or family. He didn't know what to think of this revelation.

In truth, Ana only knows of the sea as her home. What sea, she doesn't know. Seas after all, for merpeople don't come in maps like people at the surface do. She hasn't really went up at the surface to gaze at the sky, just a few feet enough to see sunlight streaming on her face but not completely out of water.

Now, she doesn't know what sea she must be from. She doesn't even know what the beach looks like. Ana felt lost.

Ana thinks for a while about Christian's question. "Y-yes. I think so."

Ana learning to how speak now means they can be close to finding where she came from. Just a few more questions and maybe, Christian will find the answers from Ana herself and they can take her back to her family.

Ana will go back to her home, the place she belongs and where Christian doesn't. Somehow, that thought, made Christian stop himself from asking.

He looked at his right and found the book he gave her several nights ago. His book, or Ana's as he reminded her. 'A House for Hermit Crab'

When he noticed Ana looking around, under the coffee table and through the magazines tucked in it, he picked up the book and gave it to Ana, "Is this what you were looking for?"

Ana's eyes widened in relief and snatch it from his hands, gently hugging it to her. Christian read it to her a few nights ago and was delighted to see Ana's attachment to it. She has grown so attached to it that they don't even question her bringing it wherever she goes.

"It reminds me of home."

There it was again. The word home. Christian didn't know what to make of the tightness in his chest when he realized that Ana doesn't see Escala as her home.

"Tell me about your home." Christian painfully tried to say it.

Ana can't help but smile wistfully. She opens one of the pages and settles for the page where the hermit crab is asking the lantern fish to light his home. "Remember when I say that my home is dark? We also have lantern fish to light it!"

Christian thought nothing too much of it as Ana can say the most craziest things. He was thinking they had a lamp that looks like a lantern fish.

Ana then turns to another page, while looking giddily at Christian, "Oh! Oh! Look here!" Ana point to Christian where the starfish are. "They come in different colors and attitudes! I once had a fight with one of these." Ana murmurs the last part, seething.

Again, Ana can be loose in the head sometimes.

Christian didn't notice that Ana started reading it because he was too busy watching her eyes widen up at every colorful page.

Every time the hermit crab would welcome another decoration on his house, Ana would silently 'ooh' and 'ahhh' no matter how many times she has already read the book. He's also sure she knows it by heart now.

He was snapped out of it when he heard her next words,

" ' _I couldn't stay in that little shell forever.' Said Hermit Crab as he waved goodbye._ "

Christian read it numerous times when he was a child, and he read it to her two times but for some reason, hearing it from someone made him realized what the words and the book entail.

Remembering his and Elliot's talk a few days ago, Christian was overcome with fear.

The choice isn't on him after all. It's Ana's. When the time comes that Ana would wave goodbye to him, would he have the courage to wave back?

Ana gently closed the book and sighed quietly. "All those times he spent with his house and friends and in the end, he still has to say goodbye! Why don't books have a different endings I can choose from?! " Ana whines.

Christian tensed up at the thought.

"What would you want the ending to be?" Christian gently asks, trying to mask the growing tremors in his chest and mind.

Ana thought for a while, even tapping her forefinger to her chin, a habit she saw Christian often do and decided to copy from him, "I would want it with the Hermit Crab never leaving home at all."

 _Ana would never have to say goodbye,_ Christian reveled in the thought for a while, looking at her. Ana was unnerved by his staring that she pushed his face slightly away from her. "You're so weird." Ana says to him.

Christian thought he must have travelled to a parallel universe where Ana is the one saying a person is weird or crazy.

"Do you like it here?", he asks with a glint in his eye.

Ana smiles, "Yes!" she answers enthusiastically.

Christian gently smiles back and leans into her, " Would you be sad if you would say goodbye to it? To Gail and to me?"

Ana frowned and was surged with the feeling of sadness at the thought, "Yes. I don't like that."

Christian mentally smirked, formed a gentle smile to Ana while brushing her hair with his fingers, "Why? What is this for you? What are we to you?"

"Like a home." Ana softly says as he gazes into Christian's grey eyes. She is starting to like this color. It is plain but with Christian, she doesn't seem to think so. It was the most beautiful color of grey.

"You _are_ home." Christian stared right into Ana with his most gentle and pleading eyes. "This can be your home, Ana. You would never have to say goodbye to Gail, Grace, Mia- to everyone. To **me**."

The thought of saying goodbye to everyone and especially Christian filled Ana with dread. She doesn't want that. _But what about my mother and … the sea?_

Christian acted in haste when he saw Ana's face in thought, he could almost read the hesitation and what's going in her mind, "Ana, don't worry. I will find your other home for you." Christian forced the words out.

"Find?"

"Yes, you said it's by the sea but there are so many seas out there. It will be a long find. Especially, " Christian gulped, deciding to bring out the big guns, "No .. No one's looking for you."

Christian almost regretted his words because Ana's face looked like her world fell apart. "I-I…" Ana shakily says. "Y-you say you will look for it? My home?" Ana pleadingly looks at Christian.

Ana, didn't really expect that someone will find her. But deep in her gut, she knows, that there is cry deep in her chest, for her friends and mother. For the sea.

Christian braved himself and tightened his chest, "Of course. But for now, you can be part of our home, Ana. We can be your home, no goodbyes." He gently smiled, Ana didn't notice his tremble at the words.

Ana's forlorn look lessened and brightened at Christian's words. "You would let me? Be part of your home?" Christian says he will find her home and Ana will trust him because Christian for Ana, is special. _He can be my home._

Ana hugs Christian tightly and Christian returns the warmth. Christian can't justify his actions. What has become of him? But surprisingly, Christian felt no remorse, only relief. Ana thinks he's her home, for now. Christian made it his plan to make it permanent.

Christian notices his book beside Ana, 'A Home for Hermit Crab'. Just like the Hermit Crab, Christian has found his own home but unlike the sea creature, he wouldn't let goodbyes be exchanged.

* * *

 **YYOOOO!**

 **So starting next week, I'll be updating at least once a week because m** **y classes started this week** **(** **눈_눈 )**

 **Thank you for being patient and for the support! ( ˘ ³˘)**

 **Tell me your thoughts and what you think!** **(ﾉ･ｪ･)ﾉ**

 **(OMG it's the 10th chapter! wohoooo!) (；￣ロ￣）（￣□￣；）** **(；￣ロ￣）（￣□￣；）** **(；￣ロ￣）（￣□￣；）**


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

"Christian, are you not going to say bye to Flynn?" Ana looked at Christian sadly then glanced at Flynn who was smiling lightly.

Slightly lightened up with this wonderful departure, Christian went with Ana's implication. He stiffly walked to him and shook his hand; and by hands, it means just the tip of it. It was too fast for Ana yet painfully slow for Christian.

Flynn's smile is forceful and so was his. For courtesy purpose, he told Christian that he's only one call away if they need anything from him. _Yeah, not._ Christian shouted mentally.

Ana was gloomy at first, which made Christian gloomy too but at the whiff of Gail's chicken casserole, Ana lightened up.

Surprisingly, Ana is okay with just the two of them eating together. It started a week ago, Gail started having something to do at every mealtime and leaving them. Christian very much welcomed this and never questioned Gail.

Ana has greatly improved; she's almost as human as every other human. Though, she still lacks their common sense, which she'll have to work out.

Remembering not meeting Flynn anymore, Ana noticed that she won't have anything better to do. "Christian, now that Flynn's gone, what should I do?"

Christian chewed slowly to ponder her question, "What do you mean?"

"Before, Flynn would tell me what we'll be doing but now, who will tell me? What will I do?"

"Then you'll be here all day. You get to eat and nap. Read a few books too."

Ana frowned at that. That's practically what's she's been doing ever since! "Then I just wait for you?"

"Yes."

Ana was not happy with that. She has now learned the concept of boredom and hated it ever since. At the ocean, boredom practically swims everywhere in it resulting to Ana's escapades to get away from it.

Christian stopped eating after noticing Ana's gloomy mood. He had a sudden idea he was praying would not backfire. He cleared his throat, "How about this, you come with me to my work tomorrow."

Ana was delighted at that and hugged Christian's arm after she got up from her seat and practically crossed over the table. "Thank you Christian!". She was very happy that not only will she be left at home, but also she'll be with Christian.

Today was only two days after the gala and Christian's memory is still fresh of that night; Ana's growing verbal response about home and his fear of being left. He mentally punched himself for the idea of getting Ana out but after assuring himself with a promise to himself that he won't leave Ana's side, he was placated; somehow.

"Ana, get down from the table!" Christian was embarrassed but really inwardly happy about Ana's display of affection. Thankfully, Ana was quite careful that nothing is spilled. It seems Christian and Ana agree to a very great extent about their love for food, or rather, not wasting it.

* * *

"This is where you work Christian?!" Ana's mouth is gaping wide open, almost catching flies in it. Christian proudly nodded as she continues leaning back her head to count the floors.

Christian held her at her waist and proceeded to lead her in, nodding at his gaping employees upon seeing him with a woman.

Suddenly Ana stopped and her eyes widened more but with a large smile on her face. She held both her cheeks and started vibrating on the spot while pointing at several people, "OMG OMG OMG! There are a lot of golden-haired people here!"

Christian raised his eyebrow at Ana's first words. He cringed at how similar it is with Mia's expression of excitement. He probably has to talk with her and remind her she's too influential on Ana.

Christian continued leading her up to the elevator and pushed the top floor to Ana's delight. All throughout the ride, Ana has a smile on her face, which Christian can't help but chuckle at. They are the only ones in it as his employees are too in shock to get with them and just watched the two get in.

If the entrance made Ana happy, the top floor made Ana's day. She can't stop sticking her face to the glass windows of his office and exclaiming 'ooohhss' and 'aahhss'. They had the same view at the penthouse but Ana was strictly not allowed to get near it as it is dangerous or to put it simply, Christian is paranoid. Here at his office, there are unbreakable windows to his great relief.

Christian let her revel in it for a while, while reviewing his schedule for the day. Fortunately, there are only two meetings and the rest is paperwork. The first meeting will start in a few minutes. Remembering he can't leave Ana, he planned on bringing her but there is one problem and he is very sure it will happen; Ana will get bored so much she'll be too distracting to everyone at the room.

But Christian took the risk and took her with him. Not the greatest decision.

Ten minutes into the meeting, Ana was marveling at the swivel chair and staring openly at a few people. Christian can see them visibly bathe in cold sweat.

The meeting didn't last due to the unbearable poor presentation but slightly because of Ana. Christian knows she can't wait enough to get out of the room despite her promise to behave.

Lesson learned, at the next meeting he left Ana with Andrea in his office and would have locked the door to ensure it if not for its ridiculousness.

With both of them sitting at the couch, Ana already lost interest in Andrea's hair as it's not shinier than Kate's. Andrea can't help but steal glances at her every now and then.

Andrea pretended to busy herself with the papers but later on turned to Ana, "Uhm, may I ask who are you to Mr. Grey?".

At the back of her mind, she knows that Christian would likely get mad at this, as he absolutely hates people interfering or even gossiping about his life. But hey, it's not everyday you see your boss with a beautiful woman on his arm!

Add to it that this, Ana, is the first person their boss willingly and quite happily brought to work.

Ana stopped looking at the magazines she got on the coffee table, and pondered at her question. She has never been asked this before, so she's not really sure of the answer. "Who am I? I'm not really sure how to answer that."

Andrea's ears perked at that. Surely, every girl would gladly and proudly declare them to be Christian's girlfriend especially that he's not here but not this woman! She says she's not sure? What the hell is that? "Are you a family? A friend or maybe a girlfriend?"

Ana frowned at her words. She knows what those mean but come to think of it, they had never talked about what they are. So she just shrugged and told the first thing on her mind, "We eat and live together." she enthusiastically answers, and is quite proud that she was able to answer Andrea now.

Andrea's eyes widened at that and stuttered. His boss is actually living with her?! Doesn't that translate girlfriend or even fiancée?! What is with this girl? And she says she doesn't know who she is to Christian?!

Andrea cleared her throat and unknowingly leaned closer, "W-Well, I expect nothing less of Mr. Grey. You are very perfect together!" And they do. Of course, only someone on par with him will manage to snag him. Additionally, a woman like Ana is not someone you would slip from your fingers. Women like her; you hold them tight and never let go.

Andrea sighed dreamily and she thought of how beautiful their kids would turn out to be.

Meanwhile, Ana is frowning at the weird look on Andrea's face. _She's weird._ Ana thought. A knock on Christian's door snapped her out and immediately dashed to it to see if it's Christian. Andrea is too late to act and Ana was able to beat her to it.

There at the door is a Hispanic man. Ana stepped back in caution and hid behind Andrea. Unexpected visitors have never been on Ana's favorite list.

To Ana's surprise, Andrea shook the stranger's hand and even introduced them. "Ana, he is Mr. Jose Rodriguez. He's actually the official photographer of the Grey family."

Ana didn't take his hand as Jose was giving her weird looks. She hid much further behind Andrea's back, which she noticed with Ana's discomfort. She whispered to Ana that she could resume sitting on the couch while she talk to Mr. Rodriguez.

Jose followed Ana with his eyes until she was out of his sight as the door blocked her. Upon returning his gaze to Andrea, he found her looking at him in a disapproving manner, "Mr. Rodriguez, Mr. Grey would not be amused with your blatant display of your … unspeakable gaze towards his girlfriend. Please refrain yourself or I encourage you to take my advice and forget her."

He is very, very scared of Christian but to forget such beautiful creature? That's suicide for him! He wants to take Ana's photos and frame it in gold or even silver, which he thinks are the only things worth for her. Jose has found his muse!

"What's going on here?" Christian's voice snapped them out. He was standing behind Jose, who rapidly stepped out of his way. Ana was quick on her heels to run and immediately cling on Christian's arms much to Jose's jealousy.

"What brings you here, Mr. Rodriguez?" Christian's eyes pierced through Jose's enough to make him nervous and stutter in reply.

"Uh, I was here on the orders of Ms. Smith, your PR."

Right; The official shoot for another issue of B magazine. He already forgot about that.

There was a slot in his schedule today that had a different color from the rest. He didn't bother checking it out as he focused on the red ones.

Since it will be at least two more hours before lunch, Christian decided to not postpone it.

The room they rented was spacious with only two big softbox lights on either side of the white screen.

Ana was idly watching from the couch Christian instructed his men to get for Ana, while he let Jose take a few photos of him. Olivia was looking around in cold sweat as Ana turns her narrowed piercing eyes on her. Ana doesn't like this girl too.

"I don't like you." Ana seethed. She can practically see the intense admiration for Christian rolling off this human called Olivia.

Meanwhile, Jose seeing the opportunity, decided to voice out his thoughts when he was finished with Christian's shots, " , how about taking a picture with your lady, Ana?"

Ana perked up from hearing her name and looked at Christian who was also looking at her. Christian doesn't like how Jose spoke of Ana in admiration but he was distracted with the words, 'his lady'.

"I don't believe this is included in the magazine." Christian said. An official photo with Ana is nice but this is out of the agenda.

Jose nodded but smiled encouragingly, "Yes, boss. But wouldn't you like an official photo with her? I will frame it and all as your family has been my biggest and most loyal client."

Unbeknownst to all, Jose has a hidden agenda. If Andrea is here, she would have likely noticed it but alas, Olivia was tasked to accompany them and is too busy drooling on Christian.

Christian would have agreed but it was lunchtime and he knows that Ana gets grumpy when hungry which she actually seems to be now. Her hard looks on Olivia were an indication.

"We are done with here. It's time for lunch. Come, Ana." Christian held out his hand to Ana who took it. They started making their way outside leaving an unhappy Jose.

* * *

Christian thought it's too much to go out for lunch so he just instructed Andrea to buy from a near restaurant, then eat it at his office. It was a good idea, Christian pats himself at the back, as it means more time for Ana.

He doesn't regret bringing Ana but his level of worry for her distracted him from work. Not that Ana doesn't distract him from work even when she's at home. But he guesses that the thought of Ana just a few meters away from him does a lot to his mentality.

"Christian, I was asked something I didn't know how to answer." Ana's voice got his attention. She was already halfway though her meal but stopped eating when she talked.

If it's enough to halt her from eating, then it must be really bugging her. "What is it? Maybe I can help you answer it?"

Ana reluctantly nodded, "I think. So Andrea asked me what am I to you?"

Christian choked on his food and immediately got his glass of water while Ana was looking worriedly at him and patting his back gently. When he got his breathing back, he started "Wh-What?"

"While you were gone, Andrea asked me who am I to you? A family, a friend, a girlfriend … I am familiar what they mean but I'm not really sure which am I." Ana looks at Christian innocently.

Christian can't believe that his best secretary has been reduced to a gossip-er. Or maybe this is who she actually is and he never really had the chance to see it for himself? Nevertheless, he was quite displeased about her behavior.

Christian cleared his throat and decided to bring the question back to her, "Well, who am I to you? A family, a friend or a … lover?" Lover seems a bit extreme but he was genuinely curious about Ana's reaction.

Ana pondered, "To me you're a family and a friend. I'm not sure about the last one though."

Christian was disheartened at that. What is this disappointment surging inside him? He suddenly realized that inside; he was wishing he was something more to Ana.

But her next words halted his thoughts, "Kate told me that a boyfriend and girlfriend are a couple. Lovers. And they should first like each other." Ana looked at Christian with a joyous smile, "And I really, really, really like you Christian!"

Christian can't help but be infected with her smile, which also resulted to a chuckle from him, "I really, really, really like you too."

He didn't know what came to him but he was blaming it on the food and largely on Ana's eyes and smile. He slowly leaned to Ana, looking gently in her eyes and kissed her cheek gently but lovingly.

Ana's eyes widened at that and Christian was taken aback too but when he felt a surge of relief and great glee from that, he grinned wider and waited for Ana to respond.

But Ana was frozen, staring into space. It was okay for a few seconds but that second turned into minutes that Christian has no choice but to shake her, "Ana? Are you okay? Did you not like it?"

Ana blinked her eyes rapidly and just looked at Christian. Ana didn't know what to make of that but she realized that she definitely does not not like it; She likes it.

Ana reached her hand up to the cheek where he kissed her, and a blush formed at her cheeks. Christian was confused at first but when she saw Ana fidget and stealing glances at him while holding her cheeks, he realized she was embarrassed.

Her next words made his day, "I-I like it … very much."

There were no words for what he's feeling but he does recognize it as happiness and relief. Christian saw a chance, "Does that mean, we are a couple?"

Ana pondered for a moment and nodded enthusiastically, "I don't know how to be a lover though." Ana frowned at that and looked at Christian who looked away in embarrassment.

Christian was a poor choice for a teacher in this department. He had girlfriends who he can count in just one hand and what's more, they were back when he was still a teenager. He was one of those people who are married to work that he didn't bother dating after his teenage years.

He had experience but what he has with Ana now, he knows is different from what he had then. This was raw, intense and just … beautiful. What he has and will have with Ana, he knows he won't experience and feel with anyone else.

Christian felt like he was experiencing things for the first time. And what a wonderful feeling it was.

* * *

They were not able to finish their lunch as they became too busy to make ogle eyes at each other. Rather, it was actually Christian who was not able to finish his as he was too busy ogling at Ana that he didn't notice she stole his food.

They were inseparable during the day and especially when they got home. They ate dinner in much more close proximity than ever, still stealing glances at each other every now and then.

One time, Christian told Ana that good boyfriends feed their girlfriends. Ana found it weird but after a thought, about how she loves food and if Christian will be the one to feed her one of the things she love, she gladly let Christian feed her.

They were so sweet it was actually nauseous, according to Taylor. Gail found it sweet at first while spying on them with Taylor at one of the pillars but halfway, they got goosebumps. What has Ana done to their boss?!

They got a laugh out of it though when Ana thought it unfair how she got fed unlike Christian. So she got her spoon, scooped a very, large amount of rice and fed it to a surprised Christian. He was able to open his mouth in time but it was too abrupt and too many he almost choked.

What's more, Ana thought Christian chews fast that after feeding him, another one is already coming for him to swallow. Not wanting to disappoint her, he doesn't fail to open his mouth. Now, he's practically chewing on the whole bowl of rice. But Ana's delighted smile is worth it that the jaw ache he had meant nothing.

Another lesson learned.

Going to sleep, Christian was very much tempted to manipulate Ana into sleeping on the same bed as him but thought that it might be too fast. They only got official this day. So he settled for tucking her into bed.

While Christian was leaning on her headboard with Ana, Christian got an idea to get a repeat of the highlight of his day. He kissed her other cheek this time.

Ana got frozen again but improved from only a few minutes of freezing to now only a minute. Christian was delighted with how he has affected her and can't help but squeeze her tighter to him.

Who would have thought Ana has a shy part in her?

* * *

The next day, Ana was displeased about not being allowed to go to work with Christian so he settled for asking his sister Mia to entertain her. Ana's delight upon Mia's name made Christian wonder if this will be a good idea.

He's not trusting Kate for now and his mother is busy so he has no choice but to ask his toxic sister, as much as it worries him. To assure himself, he did talk to her and reminded her of the consequences if ever something happened to Ana or anything that might make him unhappy. Yup, he would go through with his plan of an extended shopping ban for Mia.

At work, he was able to scare off a few more of his employees with his uncharacteristic display of cheerfulness. They are used with his brooding and snappy attitude that they didn't want to get their hopes up if the devil decides to come up again and catch them off guard.

But for what it's worth, they are happy that their boss seems to be very happy.

Andrea greeted him at his office door, handing out his schedule. "Mr. Grey, you're first meeting is going to be in a few minutes. I already had your coffee waiting in your office."

After thanking her, he went straight to the meeting room where he spent most of his work hours. He heard one of his employees describing him to be very different today; Less shouting and less cry inducing. He thought nothing of it and continued thinking about Ana.

He was planning to call Ana but so far he only had a lunch break that even then was wasted on paper work. The next thing he knows, it was already afternoon, down to his last meeting with a cargo shipping company.

Motivated with the need to go home immediately, he went to the meeting a few minutes earlier to see everyone actually already there much to his pleasure.

When he was about to take a seat, a blonde woman made his way to her with a man in tow. He turned to them with a raised eyebrow and took their outstretch hands, first the man's whose name is B. Adams.

He looked to be in his late forties but still has all of his hair yet some grayed. He was fit for his age with a slight beer belly, barely noticeable. Still, he was pleasant-looking and might be what they call, handsome, in his early days.

When he turned to the blonde woman, he frowned for moment. He felt an air of familiarity but also an air of wariness around her. She looks young but the wrinkles in her eyes didn't escape Christian's. She's probably in her late thirties. She was fit and had a nice grip, looking at him with piercing almost dark eyes.

She was beautiful, according to the adoring looks from everyone in the room. He has never seen a face like hers before, it suddenly reminded him of Ana.

"Mr. Grey, nice to finally meet you. I was hoping we would have met earlier, like yesterday but it seems you already closed off your schedule at the last minute." Her voice is calm and motherly-sweet. But her gaze has an accusing stare on him.

Christian was not intimidated; "I had important matters that needed my outmost attention yesterday." Christian didn't smile in welcome, instead he returned the stare, "More importantly, it is rude to address to me when you haven't even introduced yourself."

The woman looked surprised and taken aback by the spite in his voice. _It seems, Mr. Grey doesn't look pleased._

She chuckled and decided to lessen her cattiness, "I thought your mother has told you about me. I was the friend she told me she talked to you about; the one with the shipping business, cargo specifically. She has disclosed that you're interested in this field."

When he just continued staring at her, and noticing the growing tension in the room, she decided to lay off of him, "I'm sorry. I mean, my name's Elena Adams. From the DS Cargo Shipping company."

* * *

 **A/N:**

I know you hate me now T.T And I'm very, very sorry I hadn't updated in over two weeks, and I'm afraid I would be having irregular updates because I was very busy especially last few weeks and this upcoming weeks because I am taking care of my portfolio and lots of school work. I'm not talking about reading assignments or written homework, I do a lot of thesis, coding, and illustration. Please understand.

I know how it feels when a story suddenly gets no update and especially if it gets discontinued which is why I promised myself I will finish this because I have suffered a lot of broken hearts and sleepless nights, wondering what could have happened and what could be the ending (this is getting dramatic, nooooo).

Rest assured, I won't be discontinuing this just because I missed update dates. I would have irregular and long interval between updates but I will finish it not only for myself but for you guys. I don't want you to have sleepless nights wondering about this lol

I'm very sorrryyyy

 **（◞‸◟）**

Moving on, I know you also hate me for this new character reveal, Elena!  
Wooaahhhh, I said I hated her but I didn't say she would not be a part of it. Hohohohoho  
Don't hate her for now, for now (*evil grin*) but she does play a key role here (not too big),  
I hope you get mind blown ⊙０⊙

That's all!  
I did miss you guys ヾ(＾∇＾)

This chapter is quite like a filler (｡･･｡) (DID ANYONE THINK CHRISTIAN IS GONNA KISS HER THIS EARLY?! AHAHAHAHAH)  
What do you think of this chapter?


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

"You kissed?!" Kate's voice echoed throughout Escala. She was wearing a very pleased and delighted face upon the news Ana has brought to her and Mia. Mia, was also gushing about the news and is currently suffocating the plushy giraffe she brought on their 'girl's day' for no reason.

Ana nodded with blush on her cheeks upon Kate's reaction.

Ana was surprised when Mia showed up with Kate as Christian told her it would only be her sister. But nevertheless, she was ecstatic with the extra guest.

Mia says that she might as well go all the way because it's not often her brother lets them see Ana. She knows he won't be happy when he learns of it but she believes that, _He will get over it._

"So, was he a good kisser?" Kate leaned to Ana. This is the last thing he wants to know about Christian but this a must talk for girls when it comes to this things; and Mia surely as hell wouldn't ask Ana.

On cue, Mia gagged and held up her hands in, 'stop' motion. "Kate! I don't want to know! He's my brother! Ew!" Mia whined.

Ana pondered at Kate's question and reluctantly nodded. She did like Christian's kisses on her cheeks, and just this morning before he went off, he gave her another one too.

Mia squealed and Kate smirked while nodding. _Ana's growing up!_

"Did he use tongue?" Kate reluctantly asked while Mia gagged louder in the background.

Ana blinked at her question and frowned. How will a tongue come into play with a kiss on the cheek? It seems very lewd; Ana thought. She reluctantly shook her head, "I still like it though. When he kisses my cheeks, they feel warmer and I feel giddy-"

"Wait," Kate held up her hand, "D-Did you just say cheeks?"

Ana nodded and held her cheeks as if to point out to them. Mia was looking like she wants to laugh hard.

"You mean, " Kate adjusted her position on the couch and leaned closer to Ana, "you kissed but only on the cheeks? Not on the lips?" Kate pointed to her lips.

Ana nodded and then Kate dramatically leans her head on the couch. "What the hell, Grey? That's like kindergarten. Ugh!" Kate is now busy writing off Christian in her head as a big wimp.

Mia was deflated at the revelation too but was now laughing loudly while hugging Ana, "My brother is so lame!" She pats Ana on the head, as if to gesture 'There, there.'.

Kate's brain working rapidly, "It's been what, more than a month since they met and they have only gotten to kissing cheeks? With this pace, Ana would be losing 'it' by the time they're forty!"

Kate was fired up. She looked at Ana and held her hands in a determined grip "Don't worry Ana. There's still hope for the two of you."

And that day was spent on a numerous amount of rom-com chick flicks.

Ana absorbed every scene and was shocked that humans are very intimate creatures unlike her kind.

Apparently, couples kiss each other – **not** on the cheek only – numerous times of the day. Ana finds kissing on the lips to be quite complicated. You will find it hard to see the other person. Ana concludes that this might be the reason why people who kiss close their eyes as they are blocked by the other person.

Mia set up an alarm to tell them if her brother is about to go home and it went off just after they finished the last movie; the ever popular, The Notebook.

But when Christian texted Mia that he will be going home later, an hour than what he intended, Mia and Kate decided to pick another one. This time they allowed Ana who went to the cartoon section, and started browsing.

"So Ana, what did you think of our latest pick of movie?" Kate asked with Mia blowing her nose in the background. Both of them cried and was quite shocked that Ana was straight-faced all throughout the movie.

Unbeknownst to them, Ana had a difficulty understanding the whole movie. She wasn't able to understand a lot of words from the movie. But she did get it is a sad love story that from what she can tell, ended happily.

"It's interesting, I think." Ana said then continued, "I just don't understand why it took them a lot of time to get together? They do love each other right?"

Kate and Mia liked her input and leaned closer to Ana, "That's true. But think about their social status especially during that time, it was very hard for people from different worlds to surrender to their true feelings."

Ana perked up on 'different worlds', "Different worlds?"

Mia nodded, "Love is important in a relationship you know. But it must come with timing. The L word is never enough."

Ana still doesn't understand how loving someone can be complex. It seems to be the most popular take about romance from all the movies they watched.

Kate huffed, "I'm not liking this dramatic conversation." Mia nodded and added that it's kind of too early to be having philosophical views on love.

They went back to waiting on Ana and as much as they are amused with the category she picked, cartoons seem like a fresh pick from today's list.

They jumped when Ana suddenly exclaimed on screen, pointing on it, "I want this!" Ana was shocked but delighted that they made a movie about her and her people!

Kate pushed the remote button to maximize the poster, "The Little Mermaid?"

"Oh! I like that movie!" Mia gushed, "It's been a long time since I watched it! OMG! Prince Eric, my love! We'll meet again!"

Kate noticed the light in Ana's eyes. She must have really like this one. "Is this your favorite movie Ana?"

Ana shook her head, "I haven't watched it yet but I can feel it's already my favorite!" Are humans actually aware of merpeople?

"Why?"

Mia rolled her eyes at Kate, "It has mermaids in it duh!" Kate just rolled her eyes and pressed play.

Kate and Mia have been reduced to singing along leaving out Ana. The more they got into it, the more she feels her chest get heavy.

Merpeople fear humans? Or, do humans fear merpeople?

Ana gulped at the thought.

 _Out of the sea_

 _Wish I could be,_

 _Part of that world._

Ana looked at her legs. Once they were fins, silver unlike Ariel's but they were hers. And she loved it. She didn't know how Ariel could exchange it for a pair of feet that was hard to use.

"My favorite part!" Mia gushed as she huddled next to Ana.

 _'_ _He's so beautiful.'_

They were in the part where Ariel rescued Eric and they were now laying on the sand. Ana's eyes kept glued to the scene unfolding in front of her.

' _What would I give to live where you are?_

 _What would I pay? To say here beside you?_

 _What would I do to see you, smiling at me?_ '

Ana's heart began to cry out for Ariel, who she thinks, is another one of her merpeople. Ariel's song spoke to Ana of desperation, awe and love. Ana didn't know what came to her but her throat got tighter and she can feel water in her eyes.

 _'_ _Where would we walk? Where would we run?_

 _If we could stay all day in the sun?'_

They all gasp when Eric starts to come around and lightly grasps Ariel's caressing hand on her cheek. It was one of he most beautiful things Ana saw and heard.

When the screen focused on Ariel, as Eric's point of view, Ana's mind suddenly flashed back to a memory of someone. Her view is blurry but she can make out a blur of someone leaning over her and a voice; a pleading voice of worry. She remembers the warm touch also caressing her cheeks and her head.

It's almost like Christian's. But when and where?

 _'_ _Just you and me,_

 _And I could be,_

 _Part of your world._ '

At the end of the song, Kate had to stop the movie when she saw Ana silently crying. She didn't bother to wipe her eyes, she just let them fall; glistening on her cheek before getting lost on Christian's maroon carpet.

"Ana, are you okay?" Kate rubbed her back while Mia silently holds out a bag of gummy bears to her, in hopes of comfort but Ana just continued staring at the screen.

"Kate," Ana's voice is barely audible but Kate heard the sorrow and tremble in it. "Why … why does Ariel seem very sad?"

Kate found it odd but answered her anyway, "Uhm, I think it's because she's a mermaid and Eric's a human. They from different worlds."

Ana knows that but what she can't understand is-, "Why does it seem like, she doesn't want to be seen by them? Why did she hide? Why-"

Ana started running her mouth of questions that Kat held up her hand, "Wait, Ana, slow down."

"Kate, do humans hate merpeople?" Ana asks in plea. Will they hate her?

Kate sighed at Ana's odd behavior and continued to humor her. "Rather than hate, I would first like to clarify that there has been no factual record of mermaids. Ever."

Mia started to hold out her finger and open her mouth but Kate held up her hand and said, "Fake." Mia deflated at that.

Kate turned back to Ana, "So, thinking if we hate them is still debatable as their existence is still debatable. What brought this on Ana?"

Ana gulped air and looked at her in the eyes, "W-What if they're real? I am-"

Kate cut her off with a chuckle, "If that's true, then I fear for them."

"Why?" Ana shakily asks. Mia decided to speak up, "Ana, mermaids are cool and all but I don't really think they would be warmly welcomed."

Kate nodded, "People can be twisted you know. They might get ridiculed or paraded around like a freak show while making money out of it."

Ana gulped at that, "Th-They'd do that?"

Mia nodded sadly, "They might make these kind of movies where people seem to like them and all but at the end of the day, it will come down to them not being a human. A deal breaker."

"People hate what they can't understand." Kate nodded. Ana heaved at that. Ana knows it; that she doesn't belong on land but under the sea. But why now, does knowing this weigh heavy in her chest?

She loves the sea, didn't she?

She's part of that world. Not Kate's and Mia's. Not Christian's.

 _Christian._ Ana thought. She and Christian are from different worlds. Just like Ariel and Eric.

Ana looked at her legs again. She didn't even know how she came to possess these. That thought began to scare her. If she didn't know how she had them then she sure doesn't know when it will go back.

For months, she long to see her tail again but the thought of seeing them now forms a dread in her stomach. The echoes of the song from the movie play in her head, making her dizzy.

Merpeople are not accepted by humans.

At the back of her head, her mother's voice haunts her. It seems it's a mutual concept. Simply, humans and merpeople don't mix.

Ana clutched her head, Kate and Mia's voices seem to blur around her. For a while she didn't hear anything, until a voice that's so familiarly etched in her mind snapped her out of her trance.

"Ana?"

Ana snapped her head up and saw Christian looking worriedly at her from the foyer. All that she learned and realized came running back to her.

When she lowered her head in defeat, her legs in her view seem to taunt her. Christian's voice became a blur too and her focus is on her pair of feet.

A pair of human feet. Not a tail. But feet and legs.

For once, the sight didn't make her tear up or sad. For once, she was glad at the sight. Because, even just for now, she's human.

She has a pair of feet that she trained to walk into for weeks. She didn't know how it came to existence but in her mind, she resolved that her feet weren't for hers alone. It's for the people she came to know on land.

To dance, to run and to walk with them. By their side. _Under the sun_. Ana mentally added.

Ana didn't think, she stood up wobbly and immediately searched for Christian, who was now walking towards her.

She didn't wait for him to go to her.

She went to him. She ran to him, in his arms and hugged him tightly.

All of them were surprised by Ana's mood swings. One minute she's crying sad and the next she's crying happy. But Christian, for the most part was glad with the warm welcome. "I'm home."

Ana nodded while sniffing and hugged him tighter. For a moment she savored it then pulled back to smile at him and gaze at his eyes, "Welcome home."

* * *

As expected, Christian was displeased about Kate's presence but thought about Ana's attachment to her. He realized that it's better to make peace with her for Ana; since he has a feeling he will be seeing more of her.

Christian thanked Mia and Kate for staying with Ana and reluctantly agreed to let them have another one in the near future after he was threatened by the two.

That night they had a quiet dinner. Not awkward but still comfortable.

Ana seems to be clingier, not that he's complaining; he actually savored it. The cherry on top that night is when Ana followed Christian to his room after he thought he tucked her in.

"Ana?"

Ana clutched her pillow tighter and avoided his eyes as she flopped on his bed and slid under covers. Christian stilled at her actions.

Is this a test from the above?

Christian continued standing at the foot of his bed until Ana looked at him expectantly. He slowly etched under covers, having a hard time wrapping it in his mind that she wants to sleep with him.

Not sleep _sleep._ The _official_ sleep that actually involved sleeping. Christian started chanting this in his head.

But still curiosity won. "Ana? Do you not like your bed?"

She shook her head. "I can call people now to change it." Another head shake. "You want another bed?" Head shake. "You want another room?" Head shake. "Then what do you want?"

Ana huffed, "Christian, I like to sleep with you." Christian got dazed at that and fortunately caught himself before he got further with his ideas.

"Why?" He's far from complaining but he was curious of the sudden shift of her behavior. Is this Kate and Mia's fault? If it is, he doesn't know if he wants to thank them or be cautious if they're testing him.

Ana's eyes looked at him sadly, "Christian, I don't want you to hate me." Christian got the hint they're not talking about Ana's room and bed anymore.

Christian doubted her thought that but Ana's face urged him to do what's he's been itching to all day. He slid closer to her and held her in his arms. Burying her head on his chest as he rests his over her head. He lightly kisses the top of it and swiftly inhaled her scent from her hair, his exhaust from work seemingly lost.

"Ana, I won't hate you."

Ana clenched her eyes, "You will. I know it." How many weeks? Or even days do they have? Ana's chest started getting heavy again. She burrowed more in his arms and inhaled his scent, wanting to commit every part of him to her mind.

Christian was alarmed with her words, "Why do you say that?" To which Ana just answered him in silence. So he pulled her back and discovered her watery eyes, "Ana? What's wrong? Did someone say something or even do something to you? Answer me. Please?"

Ana just shook her head, "I'm just being silly." Christian raised his eyebrows at that. It's the first time she made such confession of herself. But he left it for another matter, "Try me. I'll be the judge of that."

Ana gulped, "What if I have a thing that might make you … see me in another way then hate me?"

"I'll take your word for 'might' and think of this as just a hypothetical question" Christian muttered, "But Ana first of all, I don't think I can hate you – stop, let me finish first -" he put his finger on her lips to stop her and continued while gazing at her intently, "But if that thing does exist and might do what you think it might make me, then I'd rather don't know of it."

Ana was shocked at his words. From his eyes, she knows he's genuine. How can he blindly rely on these words?

"You know Ana," Christian starts, thinking if he should be even be saying this, "I too do have things that might make you see me in another way and then hate me."

Ana opens her mouth to refute that but Christian's halts her again, "That's what I've been telling you too. You say you can't hate me, as I can't hate you too. And like you, it still plagues me."

Christian brushes her hair from her face and holds her tighter, "I fear that one day when you know of it, and you'll not only hate me, but also leave me. Everyday, I carry that thought, and it kills me."

One day, someone gave him Ana and one day someone might take her.

Everyday was a struggle for him. He's not yet ready to lose her but he knows that he must prepare himself for the worst. Oh, he'll fight heaven and hell just for Ana to stay but even Christian knows that some things are beyond human control.

If there were a chance he can be god, just to line all things in his way, he would do it in a heartbeat.

So Christian learned to appreciate every single thing.

Every touch. Every scent. Every word, Christian commits to memory. This is not Christian giving up; this is him making himself stronger so when the time comes, he'll have enough fight for them. And he knows he won't lose.

Ana reached up her hand to Christian's that was brushing her cheeks and held it there as she gazed sadly at him, "Christian,"

Christian took a big gulp of air and brought Ana back to his chest, "Let's sleep now. It's past your bed time."

Ana huffed, "I don't have bed time like a child." But a few seconds after that she yawns. "Good … night, Christian."

Christian hummed and a few minutes later, felt Ana doze off according to the steady beats of her heart.

That night, Christian thought of the things Ana said to him and as much as he didn't want to, became curious about this 'thing' Ana was talking about. It caused her distress so much she wasn't able to sleep in her own room.

The trouble at his shipping investment doesn't help either and even caused him to come home late than usual. Not to mention, he forgot to tell Ana something, distracted by the earlier events.

* * *

That night was the start of the many nights Ana slept beside Christian. Actually, Ana has taken to sharing it with him that she just uses her own room to shower and change.

Christian quite welcomed the change and even started slipping a few of her clothes in his wardrobe. But Ana came to be familiar with modesty and no longer walks around naked or in her underwear. She even doesn't change in front of anyone anymore. Christian has mixed feelings about this.

Ana's apprehension also toned down after a few days. She was cautious while taking a bath now, locking doors and would even stand and twirl in front of the mirror to check any changes in her body but none. She finds herself getting relieved after every 'inspection'.

These improved bathroom time of Ana has caught everyone's attention, but they passed it off with Ana's love for shower, which she still has actually.

"Overseas?" Ana squeaked. "But, that's far!" Ana clutched at her utensils while glaring at them like they were the culprit.

"Yes, I know. That's why I'm bringing you." Christian replied over breakfast. Ana was surprised at first then gasped in delight. "Really?"

Christian nodded and finished off his coffee, "We'll be going to a place full of beaches. You like water right?"

Christian was hesitant about exposing her to beaches in case they suddenly find her family but after a through sweep of every beach they might visit, it came negative so he gave the okay for them.

He was shocked though with Ana's sudden sullen behavior about the place, "I don't really like them."

"You don't want to go to a beach?"

Ana said nothing and just continued picking at her breakfast. She has started going through the possibilities of her transformation and she was quite nervous that seawater might be the answer to it. As much as she wants to find out, she's not exactly glad about what it might entail for her and Christian.

After Christian left, Ana called Kate and Mia. Yes, Ana now knows how to use a phone. She want's someone to teach her how to 'pack things for the travel'. Christian told her he can actually buy things for her there but Ana refused and said she would, ' _like to experience this packing_ '.

Both girls were thrilled and think of this as an opportunity to up Ana's love stage. Needless to say, packing involved much of Kate and Mia with Ana just trying on clothes. It also helped that Ana just practically agreed to anything.

"Wait, if this is a one week trip then that means," Mia started tapping furiously on her phone then squealed so loud Ana jumped, "The both of you will be alone on my brother's birthday! It's on the same week!"

Mia tsked while shaking her head and added, "Who knows my brother can be sneaky. He thought we wouldn't notice? Hah!"

Kate's eyes glinted then she turned to Ana, "Ana, have you thought of a present for Christian?"

Ana knows of birthdays but forgot that they actually celebrate it. She felt guilty that she didn't know Christian's. If it wasn't for Mia and Kate, they would have gone on a trip and she would be oblivious. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't know."

Mia scoffed, "Don't feel bad Ana. That's typical of my idiot brother. Always shy type from attention, not a people person they say. Regarding his attitude toward his birthday, you would think it's possible to be allergic to it."

Kate nodded and put her arms around Ana to smile reassuringly at her, "Why don't we pick something for him today?"

Ana got giddy at that and so was Mia at the thought of shopping. "Do you have any money Ana?"

Ana produced a card Christian gave her along time ago. She really doesn't know what it does but apparently it works miracles according to Mia.

"This is practically just him buying for himself but whatever. It's the thought that counts!" Mia started listing with Kate what shops they'll visit and what to get Christian.

Ana took Mia's words to heart. She does want to get something for Christian that's from her. She doesn't have money but … she remembers the bookshop incident and thought it might work another time around.

Her mother had thought her that their tears are precious. Each mermaid or merman has a different type of tears solely unique for them which she believes makes them more special.

No tear is similar to others. Each of them has their own just like the reason for it.

Mia bought a tie for him; of course while Kate reasoned that she and Elliot talked that they'll pick one together.

As for Ana, she was lost. This is the first time she'll give a present and she doesn't want it to be just anything. She looked at the small purse, which contains all the pear diamond she managed to harvest from her tears.

"Ana, have you found something?" Kate asks as she glances at her while looking at the two wristwatches on her hand. Kate didn't know that Ana is a picky shopper, or at least for Christian. They've been shopping for at least more than an hour and Ana hasn't even picked something that caught her eye. Kate found it cute that Ana is careful about Christian's present.

Mia rounded in a corner and immediately waved a thing in her hand on their eyes, "Guys! Check this out!"

It was a small lampshade with figures of fishes and a mermaid. Ana's eyes widened at it and marveled at its complexity from other usual lampshades.

Meanwhile, Kate and Mia was laughing, getting the joke, "Nice! I almost forgot Christian's obsession for fishes!" Kate carefully looked over the lamp and nodded her head in approval.

Actually, after meeting Ana, Christian's weekly fishing was forgotten.

"It's somehow feminine, but who cares? It has fish in it! Christian will like it!" Mia laughed some more. Kate and Mia are actually just having fun but they didn't expect Ana to really consider it.

"I'll buy it!" Ana almost screamed at the top of her lungs. She carefully snatched it from Kate's and ran to the nearest cashier. Kate was able to stop her midway.

"Wait Ana!" Kate smiled apologetically at the passing people who frowned at their noise. She and Ana walked to the side, "Are you sure this will be your gift to Christian?"

Ana nodded and looked at the object with a smile, "I think it's perfect! I just saw last night that his lampshade at the office is blinking funny."

Kate opened her mouth to convince her more but she was stopped by Ana's excitement. Kate knows that whatever Ana gives to Christian will be perfect simply because it's from Ana. Kate can bet a single kiss would suffice and it will be his favorite present over the more expensive scented gifts.

Kate just smiled and walked with Ana to the cashier.

Unfortunately, Ana's pearl diamonds are not accepted at malls. But Ana was smart, and asked Mia if she could pay for it with her card and she'll pay her with pearl diamond to which Mia absolutely agrees.

Kate and Mia's eyes almost fell off when Ana handed one to her. It was transparent but at every light that hit it, it produces different colors that seem to dance at every turn. "Th-This is yours?"

Ana reluctantly nodded, "A-a heirloom, I think. It was from my necklace that broke. On the crash." Ana didn't know why she's making excuses but thought it wise.

"Ana this is too much for a lamp!"

Kate and Mia looked at each other, _Is Ana actually a lost royalty or what?_

"It's okay. Thank you so much for helping me!" Ana smiled wildly at the two of them and hugged them tight. Kate and Mia giggled then hugged her back while wishing her a safe flight.

Christian and Ana's night started off with the usual dinner with him prepping Ana what to expect in riding a plane or as Christian corrected, his jet. Ana's eyes widened in glee at the thought of flying but when Christian shut it down with a simple, _we won't be flying_ _ **flying,**_ Ana deflated.

Nevertheless, Ana was excited that she gets to ride a 'car' that flies in the sky. She became nervous when she remembered her first car ride and mentally prepared herself for the horrors.

Before going to bed, Ana decided to take a quick hot soak in the tub in Christian's room. These days, from time to time she feels a sudden inch in her arms and a soak in a tub usually helps it. But this time, the inch only subside for a while so she reached a hand to soap them when she felt an all familiar hard but smooth texture at the tip of her fingers.

 _No._

She immediately got up and out of the tub, not caring she's sloshing water everywhere, she also almost slipped but when she faced her arms on the bathroom mirror she lost control of the soap in her hand stared in shock of the vision before her.

Half of her arms are glistening with her all too familiar silver scales.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **CLIFFHANGERRRR**

 **Actually not really (I think) but the next chapter will surely be about their trip and Christian's birthday!**

 **Many of you asked why she's not getting her tail after being soaked in the water and then we suddenly have this, where her scales are starting to grow back.**

 **I have an explanation for that, which you'll know on later chapters.**

 **I hope you liked the long update! Wooahhh many things happened here.**

 **Is it obvious that I have an obsession with the Little Mermaid? I do cry every time I watch the** ** _Part of Your World_** **part, both Ariel's part and the reprise (Ariel with Eric).**

 **I'm curious about your thoughts with my pacing; is it too fast or two slow?**

 **I know I tend to be draggy but I want the Christian and Ana here to have more time to develop so the reader can realistically (even if this is fantasy) connect to them.**

 **You know, you get to witness how they came to care, to like then love each other. I want to develop every stage that will result them to love each other because I think this will make a reader empathize with them more. At least that's what I believe** **J**

 **That means, s*x might be too far in the future (hence why I changed the rating). The official kiss might be sooner than you think *wink*.**

 **About Christian's gift too, there a small twist there but I know that it might not be what you expect but I just played a game where they have this lamp that's super cool and I can't help but be influenced to put it here, sorryyy. Also, I think a lamp is a great symbolism for Ana to Christian.**

 **About Kate and Mia's takes on merpeople, it kind of mirrors my opinion on what can happen if ever they do exist. I don't think some people will take their existence too well. And i have watched a few short films on a what-if take about them.**

 **Anyway, share me your thoughts about the chapter, what you think will happen, what you expect or anything under the sun!**

 **And also, if you think the pace is slow or fast.**

 **Thank you guys! Hopefully I can update soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

Christian was nervous. Simply because Ana was oddly … silent. Normally, she wouldn't shut up about things especially now that they're flying. Earlier, she got a scare while the jet was taking off. She held Christian tighter, almost falling on his lap but the moment they are in the sky and were deemed as safe by the pilot, she was on the other seat as if nothing happened.

She has a look of calm and serene on her face but the shaking legs told Christian otherwise. Christian pulled out his phone, plugged the headphones and offered it to Ana. She blinked twice, looking at him then blinked thrice looking at the phone.

The rest of the flight, the phone and a couple of songs and movies Christian don't even know was what made Ana get through with the flight. Meanwhile, Christian spent most of the flight beating himself up internally for making a way for Ana to not spend time with him. At least he got some work done, distracting himself with a couple of documents.

"Ana, are you sure you'll be okay alone?" Christian asked while pretending to finish tying his tie.

Ana was lying on the bed, face up seemingly in thought. She just nodded after a glance in his way and proceeded to staring at the ceiling of the suite that's too big for two people.

Christian mentally pouted at Ana's divided attention so with a last twist of the tie, he made way to the bed and sat beside Ana. Christian gulped at the sight. Ana was irresistible. Her knee length purple sundress hitched up from lying on the bed, and he was sure that only couple of inches is the distance from a view of her underwear.

Christian swallowed almost audibly and can't help but move his eyes all over her body; from her ivory pale legs to the nape of her creamy, smooth neck he was tempted to bite.

But Ana still doesn't seem to care of his presence, still staring at the ceiling. Feeling annoyed and mischievous, Christian indulged in one of the temptations he has been thinking these days.

He sensually held Ana's hands and brought them over her head, restricting her. He moved over her and leaned, their noses almost touching.

"A penny for your thoughts?" he whispered, finally getting Ana's attention. He noticed the flushing of her cheeks and was pleased that Ana now returned the attention.

Ana bit her lip and nervously gulped. Slowly, she looked at him and then his lips. Christian noticed it and looked at her rosy lips currently in captive of her bottom lip. This has always been a habit of hers and lately, he's finding it deeply arousing.

Christian is in a struggle. Sure, they've kissed, on the cheeks. _Just_ on the cheeks. While that maybe classified as a progress for their relationship, it is a **slow** progress.

One thing Christian is fond about Ana is her innocence and purity and he has figured out from the very start that Ana is clueless when it comes to intimacy. Naturally, he must be the initiator of everything. Control, the thing he thought he had an expertise in.

Then, Ana came.

Suddenly, 'Control' and 'Christian' in the same sentence don't even mix in anymore. Especially with the current situation of Ana looking very vulnerable, almost served in a silver platter for him.

But Christian resisted. Hard. So he settled for kisses on her cheeks. And he thought, that was enough to quench the growing desire. He thought that for now, he can settle for a simple touch of his lips on her skin.

But then again, Christian has forgotten the existence of 'self-control' the moment he pulled away from her face and returned his straying eyes over her body.

First, it was the deeper rosy hue in her cheeks that got him. Second, it was the husky panting of her opened plump, red lips. Lastly, it was her half-lidded eyes that spoke, almost begging him, for more.

Next thing he knew, his lips are over hers, tasting a hint of cherry he thinks is a result of her chapstick lipbalm. He licked her bottom lip and was surprised that Ana leaned her head closer then slightly copied his movements. Just then it came to him what's happening. He leaned back and momentarily closed his eyes.

How can he lose control of himself?! He was nervous about what Ana thinks of it and braved himself for the worst. He opened his eyes in determination, keeping a resolve that it's something he doesn't have to be guilt about. He liked it, so what?! He wants more, so what?!

Ana's cheeks, if possible, got redder. She was staring at him with a hint of shyness into it. "Was that what they call a kiss _kiss_?"

Christian already knew this ' _they'_ and it involves two people with names staring in a _K_ and an _M._ But he was more distracted with Ana's choice of words and let out a chuckle, "Yes. That's a kiss _kiss._ "

He decided that he might as well be bold so he leaned closer and nuzzled her nose with his while looking at her mischievously, "Why? Did you like it?"

"I really, really liked it." Ana nodded furiously. _This kiss Kate has been talking about is really nice and is better than our 'kindergarten kiss'._ Ana thought.

He was stunned for a moment. He didn't actually expect her to respond and with a straight face of determination at that. Ana has always been unpredictable but these days, she was scarily becoming more unpredictable.

Christian gulped, leaned back and looked away from her. Seemingly in thought of what to do with the unexpected turn of events. Ana was not pleased that Christian was ignoring her.

"Christian?" Ana asked. "Was it wrong?"

 _Wrong?! It's exactly the opposite goddammit!_ Christian berated himself. Ana didn't know how much her words affected him. He was mentally inscribing this moment in his mind. Scratch that, he wants a physical remembrance of this moment.

"Maybe I did it wrong?" The nervousness in Ana's voice snapped him of his musings and immediately brought Ana to his arms. He smoothened out the crease between her eyebrows that shows up whenever she frowns and slightly kissed her forehead.

"Nothing was wrong. It was actually perfect." Christian tightened his hold on her in emphasis. Ana shyly smiled at him. "Really?"

He nodded and their close proximity brought his eyes once again to her lips. The fluttering of her eyes while gazing at him adoringly also didn't help with restraining his urges.

"I-I don't know much about kissing." Ana shyly voiced out one of the thoughts that's has come to plague her mind.

"I'll teach you." Christian breathes out, leaning closer and closer. "If you want," he tightened his hold on her and continued, "… we can practice now."

The phone ringing brought them out of their trance. Ana hissed at it while Christian hurriedly grabbed a hold of it and ran to the bathroom to answer it, not even bothering to see who called.

"Bro? You there?" Elliot's voice woke him completely from the trance he was in. "Woah! Why you panting so heavily? Just came back from the gym or something? Wait, it's not even your gym sched- OH SHIT! Did I interrupt something?!"

Christian rolled his eyes at Elliot's unapologetic sympathetic tone. "What do you want?" Christian growled.

Elliot chuckled, " I can call later if you want."

"No." Christian forced out the words. "You actually called at the right time."

"Why? Running away from something? Or someone?"

Christian's eyebrow twitched at Elliot's suggestive tone, "Kind of."

"You sound like you're afraid you'll be eaten or something." Elliot laughed out loud. "What? Is Ana making a dinner out of you?"

Christian breathed out when he remembered what happened earlier and sat on the toiler seat after reminiscing earlier events. What's this?! Just from a kiss, he's weak on the knees?!

"It's actually the opposite." Christian can't believe he was actually and finally turning to his annoying brother for 'relationship talk' he has been nagging on for years.

Christian almost thought his brother hanged up on him if not for the shocked gasped followed by a stifled laugh on the other line. "Are you saying, Mr. Control Freak can't control himself around a woman? Oh, no, I mean, Ana?"

Christian immediately regrets confessing this to his brother. "I'm hanging up."

"Wait! You don't want my advice or what?"

"No."

"I'll give it anyway. That's normal Christian. Wanting more. Especially with someone you really lo-treasure. Just go with the flow man. I think you underestimate Ana sometimes. As much of an innocent angel she is, I'm pretty sure Kate's occasional visits to her is not for naught."

"About that, please restrain your girlfriend around mine."

"Girlfriend?! Wha-"

Christian hanged up. He was surprised Kate hasn't told him yet but for now, he must first compose himself and finish the goddamn meeting that will start in a few minutes.

When he went back to the room, he found Ana already asleep, probably from the jet lag. He kissed her on the forehead and was tempted to give her one on the lips but refrained himself and just settled on leaving a note.

* * *

"Mr. Grey," Elena's voice echoed throughout the almost empty boardroom, "I heard you had other intentions for this trip? A short vacation."

Christian turned to her fully and raised a brow. Elena looked ashamed. "I apologize, I just heard one of our associates discussing it."

Lately, Christian has noticed Elena's obsession with his plans. It seems it has been her mission to know his business. "I have always been particular with my dislikes, and people minding other's business is top of the list."

Christian has no vendetta against the woman, in fact he harbors a slight regard for her. She's smart, resourceful and almost a counterpart of him in business. But something irks him about her. It doesn't help that he still can't wrap his head around how she was able to grow a falling company in less than a year. Odd.

For a moment he caught a darkening in her expression but the next thing he knows, she was smiling apologetically to him, "I deeply apologize. I would just like to inquire if you have any recommendations for me of what to see or do here? It's my first time in this place."

Christian doesn't know what to make of this situation. But he relented in giving her permission to talk to Andrea, who was the person he also turned to regarding this place.

"I am particularly curious of an island off coast here. A land untouched by humans." Elena had a faraway look in her eyes that was masked the moment she returned her eyes to him. She smiled, "Is what I heard."

* * *

For two days, Christian buried himself in meetings so that the remaining days will be focused on Ana. He leaves early and goes back late.

She pouted when she recalled yesterday's event of her going out and Taylor sternly looking at her in disapproval from across the window of the bookshop she escaped to.

On their second day, yesterday, she 'escaped' – in her defense, she didn't know she had a 'Taylor' or what Christian dubbed as 'security' – out of boredom to a bookshop just a few walk from the hotel. She might have gotten far but Taylor found her already and she got an earful from Christian then forbade her from going out without someone with her. Specifically, Luke.

She finds him boring and was already disinterested in him. Or it might have been because of her new book, 'The Little Mermaid'.

When she entered the bookshop, she immediately remembered Kate and Mia telling her of this and how it is not similar from the movie.

Working her way with the sentences, she read it in one day and found herself disappointed and unhappy. She liked the movie better, with the happy ending. She didn't get to be with the prince at all! She even let herself be sea foam!

Ana sighed. Ana looked at the clock and saw it was already midnight with no Christian on sight. Ana became worried that she might be getting ignored again but the next day, she was surprised to wake up to the familiar scent of Christian. She opened her eyes and was even more surprised that he's still sleeping.

Feeling giddy, she snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes in hopes of getting back to sleep. A few minutes later and a couple of fumbling in bed to getting the 'good spot' to sleep in, she gave up and just settled herself to watching him sleep.

Her scales are growing in number. Little by little she's getting it all back. She was confused why it only came back now when she has always been soaking herself in water before. What changed?

More importantly, Ana is conflicted of what to make of this situation. She can feel that's it's only a matter of time before her legs become one again, a tail. She should be happy and excited but for some reason, she is haunted of what Christian will think of it. Or if she will even be here to tell him about it.

Ana knows that she's not human and she's fine with that … she thinks. Lately, she has been thinking about the sea … her other home. She realized that even the words home and sea seem foreign to her. Just the other day, she realized that she has been thinking of it less.

A gentle tap on her forehead snapped her from her thoughts. "Lately, you've been wearing that frown." Christian was worriedly looking at her. He slightly sat up and leaned on the headboard.

Ana touched her forehead and smiled slightly at him. "I'm hungry."

Christian was surprised at her response. It's the first time Ana has evaded a conversation with another conversation. The growl of her stomach made him think otherwise but the tense in her shoulders proved him correct that she's bothered by something she doesn't want him to know.

Just in time, a knock on the door echoed in the room and Ana dashed to meet their breakfast which are pancakes, sliced apples, and bacon. Christian thanked the staff whose eyes he wanted to rip out of his head from staring too much of Ana. Christian just settled to glaring at him and shutting the door shut loudly in his face with no 'thank you'.

He was surprised to not find Ana already binging on their food, instead she was patiently waiting for him with her hands behind her back, like hiding something.

He also noticed her nervous shifting weight on her feet and her failed attempts at appearing disinterested in his attention to her. When he sat down she also sat down and slowly pushed a box over the table to him.

"Ha-Happy Birthday ...?"

Christian chuckled at her tone, "Are you asking me?"

Ana pouted and pushed the box harshly on his lap. She 'hmpped' and crossed her arms. Every now and then glanced at him to see his reaction.

Christian almost forgot his birthday and he was sure he would have if not for Ana. He reached for it slowly with an elated feeling his chest. Why is he feeling like this? It almost feels like the time when they were kids and about to open their Christmas presents.

He was never short on the receiving end of presents. A few of them he liked and fancied but he knows for sure that this present from Ana would be the most special and significant to him. No matter what it was.

A lamp. Of all the presents he thought he would receive, it never crossed him it would be a lamp. He chuckled and looked at Ana who was still looking shy but also attentive to his reaction.

"What's funny? You didn't like it?" There was a desolate tone in her voice. She started to reach for it and Christian let her. With the lamp out of his hands and on Ana's, he circled his arms around her and sat her on his lap, nuzzling her hair.

"It was weird." He replied with an amused tone, "But it's the best gift I've ever received."

Ana raised her eyebrow at him. "Because it's the only present you have now."

Christian shook his head and moved his hands over hers, on the lamp. "It's because it's from you."

Ana was elated with his words. Kate and Mia looked weirdly at her choice of gift so she was not particularly confident about it. She remembered something and jumped out of his lap and placed the lamp on the side table near the plug.

She started closing the curtains and Christian gulped at the scene. _Is she … ? No, stop it. Stop those thoughts! Less expectations, less disappointments!_ Christian scolded himself. It didn't seem to be effective so he started hoping and was of course, disappointed.

 _Of course she's going to light the freaking lamp! You pervert!-_ Christian berated himself and stopped when Ana plugged it in.

The room was filled with asymmetrical shapes of lights akin to fireflies. It was like they are in the space surrounded by millions of stars, twinkling mischievously at them.

Christian was speechless and turned to look at Ana who was smiling widely at him. She was covered by the little spectrums adding to her almost angelic appearance with the illumination of the room adding effect.

She giggled at his stunned face and Christian almost died right there. Her giggles are melodically, a music to his ears, lulling him.

Ana, his angel in his pitch-black world.

How is it that a broken man like him was graced with such individual?

Christian knows that he doesn't deserve her for all the things he has done but at that moment, he came to realize that he's too selfish and greedy to let go.

A deep ache formed in his chest upon the realization that he might corrupt her. Things change and so do people. Ana was not an exception to that. When the time came and she realizes what kind of being he is, he knows that she will leave him but not without being scarred.

After all, those who come close to him suffer such things.

"Happy Birthday, Christian." Her tone this time laced with honey and tranquility. She walked towards him and took hold of his hands on hers, kissing his knuckles. "Are you happy?" She asked while looking at him with the warmth of her lips still on his knuckles.

Christian has never believed in God but that moment, he prayed, a silent plea to that divinity he stopped believing in the moment he realized that miracles has never and will never come his way. Until now.

 _God, please…_ He didn't notice but his eyes started watering while gazing at Ana with pure tenderness. He closed his eyes and brought his lips on hers, deepening it after a while and tightening his hold on Ana.

 _I'm sorry but, I really am selfish and greedy._

* * *

They didn't leave the room the whole morning as Christian 'educated' Ana in the matter of making out. Ana was delighted to say the least. It didn't look that uncomfortable compared to the movies Kate and Mia made her watch. She really liked it. In fact, it was Christian who pulled a stop to it, afraid that he might lose control this time.

That same day, he dubbed her as, _'Ana, the kissing monster'_.

He then distracted her with a trip around the town. They ate a lot – Ana ate a lot -, visited museums and a park, and last for his surprise, a trip to the beach.

Christian was reluctant simply because he knew that this will revoke thoughts of home. But he justified this as a 'thanks' to Ana's surprise. He didn't know that it was actually him who would be surprised.

The moment they stepped out of the car and Ana turned her eyes forward, Ana stopped in her tracks. A sob made it's way out of her mouth and her eyes turned glassy on sight.

The smell of the sand and the sea, how long has it been? The seawater looks clear and crisp, wrapped with the reflection of the clear blue sky. For sure, the sun hitting her scales would produce a thousand of spectrums under the sea.

She didn't even notice she took a step forward until she felt the sand seep into her sandals making her stop. She slowly looked down and the sight made her feel like a cold water splashed on her.

She has legs, human legs. She brought her gaze back to the sea and another sob made its way out of her mouth when she realized that she has no right to even call it a home now. She doesn't belong there with her human legs.

The sound of waves brought back thoughts. Aren't her scales returning? Maybe, just a dip, and then she'll be a mermaid again. Her chest thudded on those thoughts, and she made a slight hopeful gasp.

But the call of her name made her step back from the sea. She looked behind her and saw Christian making his way to her. She then realized that she ran towards the sea when she gazed upon it earlier.

"Ana, don't run off blindly like that." Christian reminded her sternly. "Good thing you didn't trip or hit anything dangerous here." He started glaring at the suspicious objects lying around.

The sight of Christian hurt her chest, like someone was hammering to it. She gazed back at the sea then at Christian who was looking her over for any signs of physical injury.

She was just a couple of feet away from the sea, her home. But that means she can never see Christian again. Humans don't like mermaids right? Ana can't take it if Christian looks at her in loathing upon finding out her secret.

She doesn't want to lose what she has now. She wants to stay, with Christian.

To choose is to lose the other.

Deep down, she already knew her answer but she can't help but still mourn. The sea wind rushed through them wildly, almost as if protesting and asking 'why'. It surged against them, but Ana faced the other direction with determination and lamentation, her hair fluttering wildly as she gazed silently weeping upon the sea.

 _Goodbye._

Ana knows it was cruel of her. Not even a proper goodbye to a world she has known all her life. And she did it without even a second thought. Suddenly, she was reminded of the little mermaid. The book.

Now, she knows how it was for the little mermaid. Kate and Mia shared with her how the mermaid is foolish. But Ana realizes that sometimes, being a fool, depraving one self of all rationality, can be the only thing to make you happy.

Her every step might not feel like walking on shards, like how the little mermaid felt, but she knows that the choice she chose will also hurt her deeply. It will haunt her, everyday plaguing her of the day she turned her back to the place she believed will be her only home.

Ana knows she is still naïve at a lot of things but she is not ignorant of the fact and reality of the situation.

She kneeled to the sand, held out her hands on the ground and took captive of it, some of it slipping through her grip. Tears slowly started running down her cheeks and to the sand, pearl diamond materializing from every drop. She wept for the home she will never go back to, for her mother, for her merpeople and also for herself.

 _I'm sorry._

"Ana? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Christian was alarmed. He didn't know that the sight of the sea will make her cry into tears. Definitely didn't expect this.

Ana wildly shook her head and rubbed her eyes. She stood up, turned her back to the sea and looked at Christian while smiling as much as she can muster. "It's just so … beautiful."

"Uh … sure." Christian's eyebrows are almost reaching his hairline in shock. He didn't know what to feel about this. "Let's go for a swim." He reached out his hand to Ana but Ana shook her head.

"It's okay. Let's go back."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I KNOW, KILL ME!**

 **BEAT ME UP! LEAVE ME DEAD!**

 **I KNOW IT WILL NOT BE ENOUGH TO COMPENSATE FOR MY SINS!**

 **I'M SOOOORRRRYYY!** **ヾ(_ _。）**

 **I haven't updated in a month and it also upset me , I'm really sorry guys (T⌓T)**

 **On the bright side, THEY KISSED! WITH TONGUE!**

 **On the other bright side, our semester just ended! YAY!**

 **Thank you for understanding! You guys are the best! (And I'm the worst (」ﾟДﾟ」 )**

 **Hopefully I can get back to updating more since next semester, I will only have 4 subjects (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ**

 **THANK YOU GUYS FOR FAVORITE-ING, FOLLOWING AND REVIEWING!**

 **I always forget to include my thanks in A/N, ugh T.T**

 **So, I reread the chapters and I do agree that the pacing is kind of slow, but I'm slightly satisfied with it. BUT, for you guys, I'll make the pace faster than usual but not that fast. (CHECK OUT THIS CHAPTER, THEY KISSED WITH TONGUE).**

 ******** This chapter is kind of heavy and honestly, starting this chapter, events/things will be pretty raw. Meaning, even I will have no idea what's going to happen next. Every now and then, I get ideas and then BAM! my outline is ruined. So I will be making things as it goes, but don't fret too much, I have situations I want to come out in this story and I might be basing some events from that, to make certain situations happen.**

 **Ana is becoming more mature! She's growing up** ( . ◡ .) **Ana's antics will slowly lessen, as she's starting to get used to being human**

 **OH YEAH! I'm also sorry that I'm not specific with their place, I'm not really good with places so I didn't specify it. I want to avoid making mistakes about the place so I just made it general. you can make up your own :**

 **I also apologize for the misspellings or grammatical errors : I really want to post this already for you guys.**

 **NEXT UPDATE: Continuation of their trip/vacation, prob Elena, prob more kissing, prob Ana will change her mind. IDK lol**

 **What are your thoughts for this chapter? Let me know!  
Sometimes, I get ideas from you guys, just from your comments!**


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

Their last day on the business trip, which was after their day at the beach, was uneventful to say the least. They toured around the town more, bought a couple of souvenirs for Christian's family and tasted every delicacy the place has to offer.

Christian can't help but feel like it's a honeymoon. He shook his head and made a resolve that their honeymoon must be better and grander than this. Ana deserves the best.

The flight home was smooth too and Ana spent the whole of it sleeping much to Christian's disappointment. He was planning to get some 'action', as much as making out could be, and declare another use for the bedroom aside from sleeping.

The advance in their relationship has made Christian … hornier, to say the least. Just last night, Ana has resorted to touching Christian, while making out. His face, arms, waist and almost brushed his … you know what.

Christian gulped at the memory, shaking his head once he felt blood rushing down there. He sipped his whiskey in hopes of masking his uneasiness.

The shift in his right alerted him that Ana must be waking, and soon enough one pair of blue eyes is staring sleepily at him. He smiled at her and lightly pecked her lips. "Good morning."

Just in time, the pilot is announcing their arrival at Seattle. Ana blinked a few more times, shaking off the sleepiness while leaning closer to Christian. "Are we home yet?" Ana noticed how the word home has been akin to Seattle for her now. Ana cut her thoughts there before memories start rushing again.

"Hmm." Christian answered as he brushes his fingers through the strands of her hair to tidy it a bit. Seeing Ana tired, he immediately cancelled on his plans to stop by his parents' home.

"Sir." Taylor's voice got their attention who was now standing by near Christian. The urgent tone in his voice made Christian squeeze Ana tighter before promising to be back. They walked a few steps away from the seating.

Taylor put two of his fingers on his earpiece, seemingly listening to someone, grunting and nodding a few times before facing Christian. "Paps are here. Gathering around gates 1-4 as 5 is in construction. We would have to use it but it can delay us to the vehicle."

Christian cursed. The business trip was a big deal but not enough for paparazzi to hound them. There must be another reason. And from Taylor's face, it confirmed his assumptions.

"While we are on air, a few hours from Seattle, a photo was leaked. It was of you and Ms. Ana."

Christian's fist tightened in frustration. His brain started going through possibilities for this outcome. He felt guilty at the slight pleasure in the thought that people will now know of Ana's belongingness to him but is it a fair price to pay for Ana's safety and privacy?

"The photo is not of great quality but it does show you and a woman, on a beach." Taylor continued.

Christian sighed in relief at that. This is enough for people to know that he is seeing someone but not enough to fully know the woman. A thought that was past buried in his mind flashed.

"But Taylor, as we know of, Ana doesn't exist, legally that is."

"Yes, sir. Unfortunately, the investigation on Ms. Ana's past and identity is still unfruitful. This woman, in basic terms, is no one."

Christian almost punched Taylor for such words but forced himself to think rationally and trust that Taylor has no other meaning to it.

They were able to get leave the premises without the paparazzi seeing them and soon enough they arrived as Escala. Ana stayed oblivious to the whole ordeal but instead focused on making herself getting over her apprehension towards soaking herself.

These past few days she has been taking quick showers, and to her horror, scales now appear every time she's exposed on water. It's not a full transformation but she's scared that day by day, it will increase and harden until she's back at herself.

Still, she managed to find a silver lining in this; once her skin is dried, scales disappear. She must be extra cautious about liquids and wet surfaces. Just yesterday she discovered that small patches of water on skin would not make them appear. A soak will initiate for scales to appear.

"Ana?"

Her head whipped immediately from the bathroom mirror to a curious figure standing in the doorway. "It's been a long flight and I know you spent the whole of it sleeping. Why don't you soak in a hot bath - "

"No!" she exclaimed before she could stop herself. Her right hand covered her mouth in horror while Christian was taken aback by her strong refusal. She loved baths, what changed?

"I-I just …" Ana whimpered while her hands kept finding their way onto her hair and her dress. Christian made his way to her, and while he is still conflicted with Ana's strange behavior these past few days even the trip, he focused on calming her down. He assured himself that it just must be from the nerves during the flight and the week in a town she's not familiar with.

He hushed her gently and hugged her, burying her into his arms, a perfect fit. "You don't have to tell me what's bothering you, for now. But Ana, please remember that I worry and don't be afraid to tell me anything."

Christian stroked her head gently some more before bringing up her face to lean his forehead on hers. "Anything okay? I'll solve it, I promise."

Ana hoped but she knows that this is not something that can be 'solved'. She's not even sure how it can be 'solved'.

It was already dark outside and the dinner Gail made for them is getting cold in the kitchen but Christian edged them both to the bed, tucked Ana with him and let the distress drift off with them to sleep.

That night, Christian dreamed. It is something not entirely rare for him but foreign in concept. Maybe because it's not a nightmare, but a dream dream.

He dreamt of the moment he saw Ana, but this time he's an observer watching from the side lines. A guy, he was sure was him, has his back on him but the figure he's shaking is undeniable Ana. She was as beautiful as he remembered.

He face-palmed himself when he realized how utterly idiotic he was of that time to not be fast enough to call for someone and to cater to her. But focusing on himself, he chuckled in realization.

He was smitten with what's in front of him. Gray eyes are serious but bright in awe and he seemed to forget to breathe as he took on the most beautiful creature he has ever seen.

Seeing himself from a third person's view, Christian knew that, that day is far more precious than what he thought it would be. It's ironic how looking at what happened, the past, made him look forward into the future.

The happiness in him deflated when thoughts of 'too good to be true' rang inside him. What if this is just a borrowed happiness. Something he would have to let go at sometime? Nothing is free in this world and he had a first hand experience at that, he practically lived in it even now.

What would it take just for him to have it all? Even if there's no 'everything', but just Ana. Him and her, Christian and Ana.

* * *

"Mother … No, it's not that … I wouldn't want Ana to be in between … Dad can be …"

A muffled voice and Christian's exasperated responses woke Ana up from a relaxing slumber. Slowly opening her eyes, she focused on the illuminated city of Seattle while basking in the soft caresses on her arm.

She shifted to she can take better look at him, observing him as she tries to get herself in full mode. Christian feels her gaze and looked back at her with a mischievous smile. He says a few words to the phone and with a hurried farewell, hangs up then tackles Ana onto the bed evoking a squeal from Ana.

Their laughter echoes the room as he peppers her with kisses on her cheeks, her neck and lastly, her lips to which Ana deepens. The more they got into it the more it got heated and soon enough Christian pulls away.

Ana looks dazed but confused, "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" Christian tries to force out the words between his pants. He runs his hand through his hair that Ana's hands somehow onto.

"You know, stopping the kissing."

"We need to breathe or we might die from suffocation." Somehow, dying from kissing Ana doesn't seem like a bad idea. But he didn't voice that out.

Ana seems braver than him though, "I think I would like to die from kissing you." She even seems seriously considering it. Christian just chuckles but basked in the elated feeling in his chest. He squeezed Ana into his arms and kissed her hair. For a while, the silence was enough for them with just them snuggling.

"But I don't want to die yet." Ana continued replied leaning closer to Christian, their noses touching. "We haven't done a lot yet. I have so much things to learn."

Christian gulped at her words. Is this Ana being forward on him? He does worry that he might come off too eager or perverted that he might scare her away. "W-what kind of t-things?" Damn, why did he stutter? Now Ana will know what a perverted and horny teenager he actually is.

Ana stared at him in disbelief, "Are you serious, Christian? I haven't even gone to Kor-ea yet! Gail told me a big library of books there! Oh! There's also trying this chop-choping sticks! I'm not fully human yet! "

Christian was blinked in disbelief. He is perverted. But Ana can be really naïve and suggestive incidentally. So, who lost between them? He can't help but be disappointed at Ana's words though. "There are also other things **we** have to do together." He made his voice huskier and deeper just to get the meaning across. Color Christian Grey desperate!

And it seems Ana got it, somehow as her voice replied in a husky voice while looking dazed at his lips, "Really? I can't wait. Does it involve other than kissing? More than kissing?"

Christian faltered slightly but the excitement running through his veins fueled him on. "Lots of kissing but yes, more than kissing."

"What exactly is more than kissing?"

Christian gulped as he cut off the last thread of his self-control, and in comes another shade of Christian. He places his hand on her left leg and trailed it down until her ankle, Ana's eyes following it.

Caressing her left ankle, he let his thumb from the other hand caress her bottom lip, Ana teasingly bit it earning a groan from Christian. This made him brought the hand from her ankle to trail up but suddenly stopping at her abdomen, and went lower and lower until his hand is buried between her legs.

Ana gasped in sensation looking deeply into Christian's whose eyes is much darker and drunk in daze and lust. "H-Hah!"

With a soft caress on he inner thigh, his pinky finger gently coming into contact with her mound, her silk panties as the only barrier. Christian groaned at the thought, at how close he is to her.

Out of nowhere, Ana grabbed his hand from her lips toward one of her breasts and squeezed it. Christian faltered in surprise but seeing Ana's flushed cheeks and hearing her slight pants, it urged him to do more.

"C-Christian," Ana pants, "I-I'm … w-what's happening …" in time with his deeper caress, Ana exclaims, her eyes slightly closes but never looking away from him.

Christian falters in his actions as he took in Ana. He's afraid to close his eyes, scared that once he opens them he'll find himself alone again. He didn't have a problem with it before but now with Ana to compare a memory to, he doesn't think he can go back.

"Ana" Christian whispers in almost a plea. "Ana."

Ana just smiles and like magic, Christian just knew even though he doesn't believe in it, it seemed like she understood. That Christian is reveling in what's happening between them now. Something that might be normal for other couple but special for them.

Christian buried his head in her neck as Ana brought her hands on his head. Their former actions, not really forgotten but the feelings just getting the better of them. Christian sighs in content, god knows when was the last time contentment and happiness came together in his life.

They reveled in each other's arms for a while, trying to get down from their high when Christian's phone suddenly vibrates in the sheets.

Ana peaked through her lashes to see him suddenly frown so she takes a look at the screen and decides to take it. She has to distract him first though. She decides to try out something she saw at a TV once.

She points her index finger on Christian and settles it on his chest. It got him to focus on her finger and even to swallow in excitement. Slowly, she trailed it up his chest then quickly flicked his nose up, making him tilt his head up in surprise.

There and then, Ana grabs the phone and answers it in a cheerful voice. "He-llo!"

"Oh! Ana?"

"Yup!" Ana ducks from Christian's hand and rolls over the bed to the floor in a graceful heap, as much as she can be graceful that is. "Who is this?"

Grace from the other line laughs when she hears her son's exasperated voice calling out on Ana to give his phone back. "It's Grace, Christian's mother remember? We talked before on the phone too!"

Ana doesn't exactly remember but says yes anyway. She does remember meeting her at the party though.

Grace decides to take the opportunity to ask Ana, "Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

Ana's answer is in a form of loud protest from her stomach. "No."

The person from the other line does a little victory dance, "Oh! How about have a breakfast with us then?"

By the time Christian got his phone back, or rather when Ana stopped hogging it, a breakfast date with his family and Ana has been decided. "Mother." Christian scolds with slight panting from running after Ana through the complex.

Grace laughs, purely in delight at seeing a new side of her son. Tears almost formed in her eyes, "I would love to have a more intimate meeting with the lady that made you this."

"She's not doing anything wrong, mother-"

"Oh, no no no! You got it wrong. I mean," Grace clears her throat and sighs as she looks at some family photos, focusing on a grumpy gray-eyed teenager. "This is a new side of you we haven't seen, a good side. And I can even feel it through the phone."

Christian was silent as he looks over at Ana who is looking through the fridge. When she looks at the knives with the apple in her hand, he sweeps her off with her waist and traps her in the counter. Ana's huffs made him chuckle as she tries to get free.

"See?" His mother's croaked voice brings him back. "Besides, we haven't even celebrated your birthday with us yet." Oh, yes, his mother's specialty; guilt tripping.

After making arrangements, he took Ana with him to his closet, which is now actually theirs, and helped Ana picked her clothes. Sense of fashion is something that Ana still has to grow into.

As they are being driven by Taylor, Ana has taken to looking at the car windows, familiarizing herself with the new scenery. Christian made a condition not to do it at his parents' house in reason that Ana might be uncomfortable but in truth, he was apprehensive about his dad's actions and it might be easier to escape with a room full of strangers. He still hasn't forgotten Carrick's behavior toward Ana.

When they got to IHOP, his family is already there and Mia immediately made her way to Ana but Christian was able to sidestep her and greeted Grace and Carrick first with a hug.

Ana immediately zoned in on the stack of pancakes ordered for them. Christian cautiously took a seat after helping Ana in hers. It was a normal breakfast to his relief and it was good that Ana still has her charms on everyone.

Soon they each gave their present to Christian who took them politely with thanks. It seems Elliot can't seem to hold himself off from being a goofball though even for a day, "Sooooo," Elliot wiggles his eyebrows, "Ana, what did you give Christian?"

Ana grinned at the question and told about the lamp. Elliot was disappointed that it didn't turn out the way he thought it would be. Damn Kate, she purposely made him think it was something dirty.

"A lamp?" Carrick questioned with almost a slight chuckle. "I didn't know you're running out of it, son."

"I think it's a wonderful gift. Poetic too!" Grace gushed with Mia who suddenly though something romantic about it.

"But it's certainly not the only cheap thing out there." Carrick replied back. Grace looked at him in disappointment while Mia and Elliot looked in disbelief, like they don't know who is in front of them.

Christian glares and holds Ana protectively who surprisingly has a blank look while looking down. Carrick felt bad there and then. It was just a test; surely they understand what he's doing.

Mia decides to save the atmosphere, "Dad, you haven't even seen it! I was there and it was hell-a expensive that Ana even borrowed my card -"

Carrick snapped at that. Ana got a hold of his daughter too? "What? She didn't pay for it and had the audacity to call it a gift from her?!"

Mia stutters, from the intense tone in her dad's voice. "W-What? No -"

"Don't protect her! I knew it, she's a gold -"

The sound of a chair tumbling down stopped Carrick, "You better not complete that sentence." Christian's eyes is blazing in fury and hurt. "How dare you make accusation when you didn't even make an effort to know her!"

Ana was behind Christian, not really having a grasp of the whole situation but enough to notice that the tension is about her.

"We're still tired from the flight. We'll be leaving first."

Elliot tried to stop them but seeing the hand that stopped him was from his mother, and seeing the teary eyes on her face, he focused on consoling her. Mia was glaring daggers at Carrick as she explains what she meant.

"Dad! What the he- "

"Language!"

"No! You listen first!" Mia puts her hands on he hips and grabs her pendant, which is holding a glistening pearl diamond, "Ana did pay for it! She just didn't have cash so she borrowed my card. She sold her family jewel for Christian's gift!"

Carrick pales as Grace gasps into Elliot's arms who is stunned looking at what's in Mia's hand. He took a hold of it, and makes a noise of disbelief. "Are you looking at this Mia? Are you really looking at this?"

"Don't even get me started, I practically spent a whole day staring at it!"

Elliot shakes his head, "No! I'm actually surprised no one has stolen this from you or bought this." Mia rolls her eyes in impatience at what he's getting at.

"In my line of work, there are some ridiculous customers too and I remember one of my clients asking for a customized chandelier with a hundred of this material hanging from it. Apparently, it looks stunning in light."

Mia scrutinizes her pendant, making promises to try it later. Elliot shakes his head, "The client backed off by the way. One of these cost almost a million. It's only found in the deepest of ocean floors. There's no land where you can harvest this from."

It's Mia's turn to pale, "Uh, I sold the rest of it. This is the only one left." Elliot bites his hand, "Whom did you sell it to?"

Mia shakes her head, "I- I didn't really see. I sold it online you see? It was a single purchase too, by one person."

While Elliot and Mia continue the conversation, Grace turns to Carrick with sad eyes and in a mocking tone asked him, "Does this make Ana 'socially acceptable' for the family now? She's rich apparently, God knows that something we cared for."

Carrick rubs his face with his hand and looks apologetic to his wife, "Grace, I'm sorry -"

"Why are you apologizing to me? I'm not the one you wronged!" Grace stands up, and rubs her eyes, "If you just tried to see Carrick, Christian was happy!He's even laughing when I called earlier too!" Grace finished in a wistful tone. "How much I've wanted to see that all these years."

"Grace, we only met her twice,"

"Yes, and I already see, know and feel it. Yet you didn't even try to start seeing it for yourself!"

There was only silence until Carrick voiced out his reasons, "I just want to protect Christian. I don't want to be caught at the end of it regretting that I could have saved him from the hurt but I did nothing."

Mia stepped up this time, "But dad, did you see you hurt him just now? It's not even what you're calling 'the end'."

Carrick scoffs, "See, she's already setting us apart."

Grace shakes her head and stands up to leave this time. The three follow in silence.

* * *

To cool off, Christian tells Taylor to stop at a street that has a bazaar going on. Ana would love it. Unsurprisingly, she was immediately distracted from the food and even let Christian feed her, as she's busy holding their shakes.

Christian saw a booth selling jewelries. He would have preferred Tiffany's as they're of high quality and deserving of Ana but a certain ankle bracelet caught his attention. It reminded him of the sea and in turn made him remember his dream.

"I'll take this." Christian pointed at the bracelet as he took out a fifty from his pocket but before he could get the purchase a hand stopped him, Ana's.

"Is that for me?" she whispered with a frown on her face while looking at it. Christian nods and was surprised when Ana shakes her head in refusal. "Bring it back. I don't want it."

Ana did have time to observer Carrick before and she could clearly see the judgment form his eyes. Eyeing her dress and even how she eats, she guessed that his reservation might have something to do with that.

Christian felt hurt at being rejected, even though it's a gift that was rejected. It was the first time Ana refused anything so he prodded, "Why?"

Ana looks at the side, her hair falling over her shoulders. There is unquestionably despair in her eyes. She tries to smile but it came out sadly, "I know I can be stupid Christian, but I'm not that naïve to be oblivious that I'm the reason why a fight broke earlier."

"It's not a fight." Christian assured her.

"But it's still about me." Ana looked at him in shame. "I don't know why though. You didn't let Carrick finish."

Christian gently removed the hand holding his wrist him and put it between his hands, kissing her knuckles. "It's not important. Don't mind my dad, he doesn't get it."

Ana frowned, "Doesn't get what?"

Christian motions between them and as Ana focused on his index finger, he decided to light up the atmosphere. He's missing huffing and puffing Ana too. He trails his finger from the air between them and quickly taps up her nose making Ana exclaim in surprise, at being tilted her head up.

Anna's eyes are widened in shock like she couldn't believe what got her and it was so funny Christian laughed out loud. The sound of his booming laugh got Ana out of her shock and pouted.

While Ana was sulking, Christian immediately grabbed his purchase and kneeled to put it on her ankle. Ana stepped back in surprise, "What are you doing?"

"It's a bracelet but for your ankle."

"Why put it there though, no one's going to kneel just to look at it."

"I would." Christian grins as he opens the lock and closes it around her ankle. Ana frowns as she remembers earlier events. "You have nice feet." _That came out creepy. Congrats, self._

Ana's giggles rang in his ears, "You're weird Christian." He raises his eyebrow at her as she looks adoringly down at him. As he finished putting it on, Ana bent her knee behind her to see it. She exclaimed in delight as she saw seashells, waves and a starfish as the main piece dangling from a silver thread of metal. She loves it already and promised to never take it off.

Ana frowns when she looked at Christian's feet only to find pants covering his ankles. She raises them up to see his leather shoes and his ankle sock but no accessory like hers. "you don't have one."

"I don't need one."

"I want us to match!" Ana nods enthusiastically. Christian smiles, giving in and turns around to get one but Ana stopped him. "I want to pay for it."

Christian was confused but hands her a fifty anyway to which she refused. "My money. It's not really the human money though." Ana mumbles, "And, I did pay for your gift, I just don't have cash that time so I paid Mia another kind of money."

Ana looks at him deeply, "I really did pay for your gift, I promise."

Christian felt his anger toward his dad increase ten-fold for making Ana feel this way. "I know, I do believe you. And even if it's not really your money, just the thought that you selected that gift for me is enough. I don't care about money Ana."

Ana smiled at him and hugged him. "I don't have cash today so you're going to wait for the feet bracelet." Christian chuckled in response.

* * *

The next day is a workday and while the business trip finalized some negotiations, there are papers that needed to be input in the database, reviewed, signed and then filed.

Once again, Ana is left at Escala to watch Gail cook and clean. Her eyes are still slightly sore to cry for more pearl diamonds. Christian's gift took a toll on her. She suddenly remembered that she put away some of it as they didn't fit anymore inside Christian's lamp.

Underneath her bed upstairs, a hiding place she saw from the TV, is a box containing a few more pearl diamonds. She got two of them and put it inside her dress pocket. Heading downstairs, she went to look for Gail who was busy listing off grocery.

"Yes, Ms. Ana?"

"Can you come with me to the bazaar me and Christian went to yesterday?" Ana looked on hopefully.

Gail looked over at Luke who nodded as he tapped on his earpiece. A sign of okay from Taylor, from Mr. Grey. Gail smiled at Ana in response.

While strolling around the place with Gail and Luke in tow looking for the shop from yesterday, Ana was humming happily while looking at her ankle bracelet every time her right foot came into view.

Gail and Luke's arguing voices just a background noise for Ana.

"Luke, are you really sure it's here? I swear this is the third time I got a whiff of that awful hotdog."

"Gail, I swear it's by this road. And those hotdogs are delicious FYI. Mr. Grey purchased them."

"What? Mr. Grey ate a hotdog?!"

They were too engrossed in figuring out and arguing over Christian's diet that they forgot the star of every trouble, Ana, who is now walking idly towards a stand she remembers they passed by yesterday. It was close to the shop where Christian got her bracelet from.

She turned to tell the two only to find more people behind her and not even Gail's shiny blonde hair or overly black get-up under the heat of the sun.

She remembered Taylor's instructions that she must stay in one place and eventually, someone will find her. She was hesitant to leave but the store is only a couple of feet away so she gave into temptation and decided to wait at the store itself.

Once she was there, she started looking through the designs but ended up going with the one the same as hers. She felt her pocket for one of her pearls and handed it over. The old lady exclaimed in surprised yet offended tone.

"What is this?! Are you mocking me?"

Ana never got this reaction before, "I used it to buy from a mall before."

"Well this ain't no mall, woman! I need cash. Paper money, not rock!"

"I-I .." Ana stuttered, the scene from the bookshop before started flashing back to her. A strong hit landed on her head made her cry out in surprise and pain.

The sound of her pearl hitting the concrete and rolling rang in her ears and she frantically looked for it. Turning around to follow it she collided with someone making her fall on the ground.

"Oh dear!" she heard a gasp and followed by hurried steps toward her.

Ana rubbed the pain in her head from the old lady throwing her pearl at her as she slowly opens her eyes to see the person who is helping her up.

The hands are soft and gentle like a mother's touch, the person smells like one too but with a hum of sea breeze she could almost feel the waves splashing at her.

"Ana … "

The first thing Ana noticed is the blonde strands being caressed by the wind and kissed by the sun forming a halo-like around the person. The second thing she noticed is her blue eyes, just like she remembered, just like how hers are. And the last thing she noticed is the mixed emotions in her face; utter relief, joy and disbelief.

"A-Anastasia …" the person sobbed as she took Ana in her arms and hugged he tightly. It only took a second until the hands that are squeezing her started touching her face, her arms. Seemingly checking to see if she's hurt or anything. "Anastasia." She kept sobbing.

Ana was frozen but the tears pooling in her eyes is enough to speak for her.

"Mother."

 **A/N**

 **I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD!  
I'm very ashamed that my updates started getting loooooong intervals in between. Especially when I grovel at the last chapter and making hints at update when this came out on Christmas.**

 **I'M VERY VERY SORRYYY T.T**

 **It's a good thing this chapter had a treat, things are getting heated and it will be more hot the next chapters. But I don't really like promising because most of the time, I really don't control what's going to happen. It's true what they say about sentences or stories writing by themselves. Even 'that' scene, C and A made that happen, I'm just the typewriter.**

 **(I BROUGHT THE RATING BACK TO M btw :D )**

 **So, reasons for the unexpected, cruel, long and unannounced hiatus. The only culprit: school.**

 **So remember when I told you about arranging my portfolio? Well I haven't told you about my thesis yet ahahhah. That's right, it's what made me lose my social life this term, finishing our thesis which is a game with a website. We're a two-man team and I was in-charge of ALL the assets (characters, logo etc.) and coding the website. I would love for you to play it guys but we don't have time to release a English version :'(**

 **I'm sorry for leaving you hanging. I even said sorry to this story and even C & A. I'm quite ashamed that when I continued writing this chapter, I forgot what happened to previous chapters so this got long because I have to remember my outline but in the end, as I said, the story wrote itself.**

 **My term just finished and this is why I can write again and for next term I hope I can update frequently as I only have one subject which is internship which hopefully won't be much of a hassle.**

 **Moving on to this update, I did plan for Ana's mother to appear more later but she somehow squeezed her way in here. And I'm pretty sure you can guess who this is, wink wink.**

 **Sorry for errors, misspellings, grammatically incorrect sentences :( I really wanted to get this up for you guys, but don't worry this is not half-assed. I did rewrite some scenes and to do that I leave this for a day and come back to it whenever just to see if the scenes still works. Why I didn't notice some English errors, it's because I suck at it huhuhuhuuh Also, I want this to be longer but the ending seemed a good way to leave things.**

 **As usual, tell me your thoughts about the chapter (even a rant about my leave, I deserve it :c )**

 **Tell me also what you think might happen, it can give me ideas ahahah.**

 **Btw, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! THIS IS FOR YOU ALL!**

 **It did come into my mind to make this a Christmas special but I really don't like squeezing things just for the sake of it, especially, when this chapter is just a few days after Christian's birthday.**

 **And from my outline, we won't be seeing any Christmas theme chapter soon, sorry! Especially since a one of the conflicts in the story is making its debut.**

 **Thank you for the support everyone, those who reviewed asking for updates, I badly want to reply but I don't want to give false hopes but it did make me eager to finish school works to get started on this. THANK YOU!**

 **Again, let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I suggest reading this carefully, it contains some foreshadowing, background and hints especially about Ana's mother, Carla :) ALSO, LE SEXY TIME ALERT!**

* * *

 **15**

"Mother?"

How long has it been seen Ana saw her and heard her lullabies? Any minute now, she's expecting to wake up to a world of darkness, illuminated by a few of their blue jellyfish 'lamps', ready to find things that can amuse her while her mother would somehow find a way to scold her for.

But when she opened her eyes, all Ana sees is the sad yet rejoicing eyes of her mother. Soon, she was engulfed in another hug, that seemed warmer and comforting compared to before. Maybe it has to do with their long parting.

Not maybe, because it is. She missed her mother. Her only family then.

"Anastasia," her mother's voice broke, "You really are here. I can't believe it."

Ana suddenly remembered the last day she saw of her. They had a little fight about going further from their home. But she still went out and even went farther in spite. The next thing she knows, she has wounded human legs. "I'm sorry, momma."

It doesn't seem right to be calling her how she used to when she's in trouble. It now seems foreign on her lips and ears, even her mother noticed it. Time apart has did its job on her daughter, but not on her. No, she can't and won't forget.

Losing her jewel, the only one that made her life worth living, would never happen. She didn't lost her. Ana was taken from her. That's what she believes.

Ana being home late is not strange but she knows more than to distrust her guts. From a few creatures of the sea, not trusting other merpeople, one has said that they heard a piercing cry from near the surface. A cry for pain. By then, she knew that Ana have gone far and into trouble.

There have been stories and dead bodies that told them of merpeople getting caught on something from above. But it hasn't happened for a very long time; A century for the merpeople, but almost two decades for Carla. She knows it because she was the only witness. The victim. And no one knew about it because a reject like her doesn't exactly have someone who care and look after them.

But now she has Ana and Ana has her. The birth of Anastasia is like a clean slate for Carla. She didn't really care when she's carrying her in her belly. She even almost planned to lose it because of the circumstances of her conception. But the moment she saw her and those eyes, a lighter shade of blue than her, she found the love she thought she wouldn't know and experience.

She doesn't know a thing about babies, especially someone that comes with a condition like hers. But that gummy smile even when covered in slime broke her walls. The pain she hid from the heartache and misery she got just seemed like a nightmare. And then, she's staring into a good dream, no, a reality she now wouldn't mind waking up into. She never thought she would be more than happy to be alive.

If she could cry then, her tears would have fallen like rainfall. A rainfall that came from a brewing storm, the hurt and sorrow now somehow forgotten. This small creature, Anastasia, is her rainbow after the rain. The only one who made her suffering make sense.

"Thank you." She sobbed in joy. She kept repeating those words as if worried the baby might forget it already. "Thank you for being here."

And as if to affirm her presence, dainty chubby little fingers wrapped around her forefinger, squeezing it.

Sometimes before she goes into slumber she would watch her daughter sleep, still can't believe that she finally have someone that will unconditionally love her. Despite her family, and her faults.

She has never left her side or even let Ana leave hers. Which was why it's hard for her when she woke up to Ana almost as tall as her, with the same length of tail. Where did the time go?

Anastasia is suddenly not her little girl anymore. Still full of love but now with a hunger for adventure. It was hard for her but little by little, she became lenient with her escapades. It took time for Carla to budge in fear that Ana might be repeating her history. 'History repeats itself.', she remembered from a human book once.

And then, this happened. She should have never gave in to her daughter's doe eyes and pleading. She should have never let her leave their sea cave. She should have never been careless again.

Swimming towards the surface, something she thought she would never see again, brought a lot of emotions in her. Anxiousness and terror, but when she imagine Ana being alone and probably being abused by those god awful humans, she suddenly can't wait to be dry and get going to comb every land to find what's taken from her.

It has been a very long time since she felt the warmth of sand on human toes. Walking on two legs again has been difficult to relearn but remembering the past made it easy. She never thought she would be reliving it again by recalling the memories.

But if it takes a stab of pain for every step she takes just to bring back her daughter, then she would gladly revisit those dreadful memories.

It was hard. She even almost gave up. Every step flashed a memory she has long buried. She cried tearlessly, the consequence of her youth naivety. The feel of droplets materializing has always been a comfort to her, as if it lessens the pain.

Every step is like a knife on legs she didn't wish for. But the pain is what kept her going. It's the truth and the proof that she is alive despite the suffering she endured just to emerge as a survivor. And she did. She didn't lose then, she won't lose now. Especially when her only joy, Ana, is out there.

She needs to move fast. Every second wasted is a second of being away from her daughter.

It took her a night and a day to not stumble and properly walk like a human would. But even now, there is a lingering pain on her every step. A reminder that she is not from this world, and so is her daughter.

"Mother?" Ana's voice brought her out of her trip to memory lane, "Why is your hair shiny, gold?"

Carla unknowingly touched it and smiled, "You thought I wouldn't know your lingering adoring looks on that one merman?"

Ana gasped in horror. Now her mother's going to think she had a crush on him! She resorted to just telling the truth. "I like his shiny, gold tail." In their world, beauty is judged by a mermaid's fin and tail.

Wanting to mask the embarrassment, she resorted to distraction, "I like your hair as what it was. Like mine."

Carla smiled serenely and caressed Ana. "I thought you would find your way back to me faster if I got your attention."

"You always did love collecting those shimmering shells, resolved to collect all wherever they might be." _Even going as far as to disobey me._ Carla thought.

Ana smiled sadly at that and soon her face turned in guilt when she remembered her promise to herself a few days ago. Her mother went to find her when she didn't even try. "I..", she opened her mouth so utter an apology but words won't come out.

Now that her mother's here, surely she can go home now. Her mother even had human legs like her! And from the way she spoke about looking for her, her mother knows how she got them. She must know how to undo them.

But … does she want to?

A tug from her hand brought her back, "Anastasia? What's wrong?" Another tug and her mother brought both her hands to hers.

"I.." Come one, mouth! Speak!

Carla furrowed her eyebrows, "You're pale. I never remember this being a side effect before …" she murmurs then stops, her gaze turning sharp.

If her calculations are correct, Ana has been on human land for half a year but then again, time is never really a variable to a mermaid turned human. But this is talking based on a single experience. One might have a different experience than the other.

Carla's face turned horror-stricken. "We have to go home, now." She tugged on Ana's hand tighter than before and turned back to start walking. But Ana put her weight on her heels and didn't budge.

 _Why?_ Ana asks herself. _Why won't I move? I can go home now! I can go back!_

"Anastasia?"

Before Ana knows it, she's smiling sadly at her mother. "Momma, I'm sorry."

"What? You look sick. Maybe this is just a side-effect from being far away from the sea so long. I'm sure you're missing your …" Carla turned her head down, minding the busy street full of humans.

Ana shook her head. "I'm fine, really. It's just that-I haven't … They won't go back."

Carla sighed in relief, "They'll go back when you get fully into water."

Ana shook her head again, "I've tried that. They won't. I'm sorry."

It was Carla's turn to shake her head, "It's not your fault, honey." She looked at Ana's legs carefully, noticing the wounds and nodded in affirmation. "It's a problem that can be remedied. Don't say sorry, it's not your fault. We just have to go home and everything is going to be alright."

"Momma, _I'm sorry_." Ana sobbed.

Confusion turned to dread then anger. "What are you saying? Tell me, that's it's not what I think it is."

Ana starts to nod but Carla, refused to acknowledge it and started to fully turn to her daughter, holding both of her arms.

 _No, this is just trick_. When she got Ana to get home, surely she'll change her mind.

Yes, human world might be fascinating and all, but that was before she became a victim of it. And Carla won't let her daughter rot in such a pretentious and wretched place of two-faced monsters. "You don't know what you're asking from me. You think you have it all figure out with just a few months here?!"

Suddenly, Ana can't recognize her mother in the person in front of her. That intense pained yet vengeful eyes are far from her mother's gentle and light gaze. She can see her mother's pupils slowly turning into slits, a sign of a mermaid's fury.

Ana was scared. She doesn't know who this person is. But in a blink, her mother is there again, patting her head and making hush sounds as if to comfort her, but Ana has a deep feeling those hushes aren't for her. "Oh, Ana. This is just nerves talking. I think you're just nervous about going back. Don't worry, mother won't be stupid enough to leave your side this time."

"Mother-"

"Silly me, I probably just made that up. I think us going back home would be a good remedy for the both of us."

Ana pushed herself from her mother's arms but didn't let go of her hands. She sighed deeply and turned her eyes to her mother's in a steely gaze, wanting for her words to come out as sincerely as what she felt. "Momma, I can't … I _want_ to stay here."

Carla's eyes turned from disbelief to cold. Her face is a complete void of emotions, a look Ana has never seen in her mother, until now. "Want? Do you know _what_ you are saying?"

Ana felt a chill, tempted to rub her arms but refrained to focus on her mother. Yes, she knows. It means she now has to bid a proper farewell, this time, to her mother – wait! "We don't have to say goodbye, maybe we can live here, together."

Yes, they're like humans now. This can be their new home. She loved the sea and all but their kind were never really fond of the both of them. Ana never knew why and she never really bothered to question their lives as outcasts of the sea.

The distasteful looks thrown at them and the noticeable distance others put between them. They interact but at reserved ways Ana has grown into. Treated as stranger in her own her world. It has never bothered her before but looking back at it now, maybe it has affected her in some way that made her decision to never go back easier.

The never-ending thirst for ventures makes sense now. Maybe it's not all about the excitement of finding new and unique things at the bottom of the sea. Maybe, it's just her finding a place where she feels she belongs. And she found it here, beyond the waters of the sea. Beside Christian.

"Oh Anastasia, how naïve of you." Carla chuckled coldly. She sighed and looked at the distance, as if in a trance. "We've all been there. Being rosy ignorants."

Ana felt self- conscious when her mother turned her icy look at her legs, as if judging and wanting to rip it apart. Ana took a step back, her anklet rang softly, loud enough for Carla to notice it.

"That's cute." Carla turned her head to the side, "Is that what you're here for?"

"Yes." Ana coupled it with a nod. Her mother's face still void of emotion.

Carla made a sound in her throat as if impressed. She went to the booth and snatched the same anklet, swishing the hundred dollar bill in the air for the lady to catch. Just a little payback for hurting her daughter. She would have done more but the pathetic act of sliding on the concrete floor just to catch a paper bill is enough to make her laugh out loud.

Ana felt chills at the way her mother threw her head back softly while chuckling at someone at her feet. The old lady was mean to her but surely she didn't deserve such humiliation.

"See this, Ana?" Carla turned her steely gaze back to her, chucking her head down to point at the lady who slowly bowed her head in shame, "This is the world you _want_ to stay in?"

"You don't have to do that-"

"What? I paid her, well _enough_ than what's worth of this." She raised her forefinger with the anklet hanging on it, "It's her who decided to make a fool of herself."

Ana can't believe it. _Who_ is this person?

Carla walked towards her and gripped her arm tightly, nails biting enough to mark and draw wounds. "You _want_ to stay _here_ , Anastasia? Daughter, you don't even know half of _what_ they are."

Ana felt the pain in her arm but she was lost in the words and the inkling behind it. She could almost feel the anguish in her tone, seemingly as if her mother _knows_ it well. Too well.

"You think they're going to accept you? You think this is some fairytale bull where everyone has a happy ending? Don't make me laugh. You're not the only one who _wanted_ it, Anastasia. And you're not the one who lived through the fallout."

Ana remembered her movie day with Kate and Mia, and how they got to talking about the little mermaid. _Is is really just a dream come true?_

She imagined people staring at her in disgust over her nature. It stung but she never really cared about other people. Just Christian. Christian! What would he say?

A flash of Christian shouting at her and turning away from her in disgust weighed heavily in her chest. No, not Christian. Other people can laugh at her even hate her, but not Christian. He's the only one that matters.

She just have to hide it, right? Avoid water and just … that's all right? She has legs, she can speak as humanly as possible now. People didn't notice and they won't, because Ana will make sure.

Carla put a distance between them but didn't release the hold, if ever it turned tighter. "Look at those legs. You say they won't go back? But they will, Ana. It's in _our_ nature, after all. It's a part of who you are. Those goddamn legs are a in a fucking countdown from what's separating us from them."

Carla leaned closer and uttered in a soft, chilling voice, "Two fucking legs **don't** make a human, Ana." Two pairs of blue eyes staring at each other, one pair seemed to have raging storm brewing in them. "They _don't._ "

Carla took a step back and outstretched her other hand, "Now, are you going to _stay_ to find out?"

Carla didn't miss the trepidation that covered Ana all over. She almost took her words back. Almost tempted to whisk her away from what's to come. If she has to drag thrashing Ana to the sea, she will.

But when Ana, didn't make move to take her hand, Carla was filled with grief. How can her own daughter choose another from her mother?

"This is the start of your mistake." _The beginning of the end._

It might be. But Christian, for Ana, is no mistake. And Carla clearly saw Ana's resolve in staying. "No. The story started the moment he found me." Yes. It started even before she knew it did.

 _He._ Hah. Carla should have known. How laughable.

This is of her own blood yet she didn't even hesitate to rethink her choice. Suddenly, Carla was overcome with rage and almost felt a sadistic thrill to let another go down a path she know too well that leads to doom. Even if it's her own daughter.

 _She dare betray me? After all the worry and things I endured to bring her back?_ Carla wept silently. "I see. Little girls don't stay little forever, I guess." She murmured the last words in a mournful tone.

What could she have done to prevent this? Oh how many times she asked god, someone to turn back time to undo everything and make it right. Yet her pleas stayed unheard.

"Where did I go wrong, Ana?" Carla can't help but relive every memory with her daughter. Her first solo swim, first smile, first hunt, first roar. Firsts. She was always there, guiding her and giving her the help she needed. Until she didn't. A bird leaving its nest.

Ana felt teardrops fall from her eyes over her mother's tragic face. No tears fell from her mother's grieving eyes, but the weariness in it seemed like she cried a river.

Carla lifted a hand to wipe Ana's tear-stained cheeks and Ana lifted her own hand to caress her mother's. Ana smiled, "You didn't. This is all on me."

This child of her, who suddenly grew up and boldly took a fault on her own shoulders. Without even thinking of someone that might be hurt from it.

"What a selfish child you are, Anastasia." Carla coldly said. "Letting a mother be a witness to her own child's undoing."

With a last caress on the cheek, Carla gripped it tight and brought her other hand back to her bruised wrists, looking deeply into her eyes in promise, "You don'tknow _anything_ , Ana.

"And when you do, it's going to _break you._ "

 _Break …me?_

 **"Miss! I demand you this instant to unhand this woman!"**

In a blur, her mother has loosened her hold on her and was beside a large man in a protective stance wearing charcoal suit.

In front of Ana is Luke, in the same stance as the person with her mother, while Gail is holding Ana's shoulders and looking over her bruised wrist. "Oh, dear. We must ease this immediately. Mr. Grey will make a fuss about this."

Something glistened in the sun and instinctively, Luke turned to catch it. Ana immediately grabbed it from Luke, with a hunch on what it is. The anklet bracelet her mother bought.

"Grey?" Carla asked, a distressed undertone in it. _That_ Christian Grey _?_

"Mothe-"

"It's been nice knowing you, Ms. Ana." Carla smiled, which might seem pleasant to others but Ana saw the frigidness in it.

It would have been better for the two of them to stay together, but it seems it falls on Carla, the parent, to discipline her child. A taste of their own medicine, she heard. _You made me do this._

 _You wanted this, Ana. You asked for it._

"Car- I mean, Elena are you really going to let her go?" Bob might have been closer to hear the conversation than she thought. She hated that about him, too nosy.

Carla chuckled darkly, never leaving her eyes from Ana who was being taken away by, she assumes, two of her guards. The package that comes with being involved with _the_ Christian Grey.

 _All this time._ Carla seethed. All this time, her daughter was right under her nose. And with that man, again, nonetheless.

Is Grey actually keeping her a secret? Why? Does he _know?_

"Hmm, is it actually Ana who was with Grey in that leaked photo?" Bob mused.

 _Of course._ Carla narrowed her eyes. So he is hiding her. But probably not because he knows, it's more of what he _doesn't_ know. He is smart after all.

Humans are too nosy to pass up digging a woman's past, especially if it's a woman of one of the most powerful man in Seattle.

And if they found out that she's practically a ghost …

"Elena, are you _really_ going to let her go? We planned this for almost half a year, and here it is." Bob can't believe that the woman who barged in his office, with crazed passion in her eyes to find someone is just standing here. Watching the object of her love with nothing but a tender yet fervent determined gaze.

"Don't be ridiculous." Carla scoffed, gripping her right leg, pinching it hard, "It appears someone just need a slap on the wrist."

* * *

 _… it's going to break you._

There's something unsettling about the way her mother is not more forceful on her. Before, her mother would nag her to do this until she does or until she managed to get around it. But this, it's almost as if something changed in her.

Changed? Or has it there been inside her all along, just locked up?

"Ana!" hurried footsteps clacked against the expensive marble floors of Escala. Soon, Ana is engulfed in a hug, a warmth she's been longing to bury herself in all day.

"Christian!" Ana sighed happily, returning the hug but soon a distance was put between them by Christian who immediately inspected her bruised wrist.

"You really are a magnet for nutjobs, are you?"

Ana can't help but giggle softly which Christian returned with a displeased face. "It is no laughing matter. I think I felt a gray hair coming out." Christian turned it over again, "Gail did a pretty good job on it. It's barely noticeable."

A worrywart Christian might not be bad at all. _It's cute_ , Ana mentally giggled.

"Thank god you're okay."

She straightened up the 'v' in his eyebrows and kissed him softly on the lips, "Welcome home."

Christian smiled that grin, the one that's only for her, "I'm home."

Christian is not a fond of goodbyes, but when he found Ana, he also found a bittersweet reason to like it. This, the anticipation of going back home to erase morning goodbyes.

"I got you this!" Ana showed the ankle bracelet. Stopping Chirstian from snatching it, instead putting it on his ankle by herself. "Now, we match!"

Christian sighed.

* * *

After dinner, Christian excused himself to have a full report about what happened in the afternoon. As expected, Gail and Luke, also Ryan, got a scolding for dragging their eyes from Ana.

"I told you, I fucking told you, that Ana tends to be on her own and must be watched every fucking millisecond."

The people in-charge murmured an apology and a pledge of it never happening again. To which Christian responded with a deranged, _of-fucking-course unless you want to lose your jobs_ expression.

Christian took the last gulp of his red label as he turned on Luke, "Sawyer and Ryan, explain to me why that woman was let go." He expected a charge of assault to neaten and was absolutely livid to find out there was none.

Luke cleared his throat, "We thought it is first priority to take Ms. Ana away from the threat as much as possible and with as greater distance as possible. When we went back, they were already gone."

"Aside from the threat, the commotion has rapidly gotten a lot of public attention and seeing as there were only two of us to make damage control, we thought it suited best to immediately leave. Apologies, sir." Ryan bowed.

It all sound rational but Christian still can't help but be furious at not being given the chance to speak, or yell, at this person who hurt Ana. It was just a bruise wrist and some nail marks but what if it has gone further?

Christian nodded in reply to both men and ordered to describe this woman as humanly detailed as possible to Welch who could hopefully dig up this bloody woman. After that, he asked Taylor to round up more guards for Ana. They were then excused for the night, with only Christian left in his study.

"Christian?"

He turned to find Ana in her silk gown and cardigan, walking towards him. He opened his arms and let her bury her head on his chest. "Can't sleep?"

Ana nodded. Her mother appearing changes things. Before, she doesn't have an inkling physical memory of home aside from the beach. And even that is just the surface, not what's in beneath which is what she's familiar with.

Ana was scared. She might have said those things earlier but insecurities and doubts are rapidly creeping in her mind. It didn't help that she's frantic about her tail appearing unpredictably. But it could be anytime now.

"They say a kiss helps to have a goodnight sleep." Christian joked, trying to distract her. It didn't work but Ana opted to make it seem like it did. She frowned in reply, "I think it's supposed to wake people up." Like in fairytales.

Christian wiggled his eyebrows, "I think this needs further backing up. I call for experimentation."

Ana mimicked Christian's brows and leaned towards him to back up the hypothesis. Christian cupped her behind to lift Ana on his desk then trail his hand inside her gown to tug at her underwear.

Ana felt that familiar tingling between her legs the further Christian's hand explores what's underneath her dress. It was a _very_ pleasant feeling. Ana hugged Christian to her chest, to feel and affirm that he is here and he is the one doing this pleasant things to her.

"Christian…" Ana plead, for what, she's not sure. Anything just to feel him closer. Feeling hot, Ana quickly removes her silk cardigan, throwing it over Christian's head.

Christian felt and saw Ana's thin gown strap fall slightly from her shoulder. He trailed his hand from her waist until her collarbone then to the offending strap, slowly bringing it down while caressing her silky smooth shoulder at the same time.

With both straps down, exposing half of her breasts. Ana suddenly felt the straps restricting, getting her arms out of it, the silk falling gracefully from her breasts, revealing her rosy nipples and creamy skin underneath.

Christian gulped in sight. _Not_ the first time she saw a woman's breasts, but he has definitely seen enough to know that these are the perfect ones.

Ana saw Christian's face and suddenly felt unconfident. Christian noticed it and instantly but gently grabbed onto them and kissed both, simultaneously. "I'm sorry. They're just … so perfect."

She blushed at that, a sight that's rare for Ana so Christian basked in it. Christian cupped them and trailed his tongue on them, avoiding the nipples. "H-Hah." Ana panted. She looked down to see Christian, gazing at her while continuing to trail wet slow kisses on her girls.

"Good?" Christian murmured. With an open mouth, Ana nodded, arousement swirling in the pools of her eyes."Again?"

Another nod but Christian stopped, mischief in his eyes. "I want you to say it."

"W-Wha-" a frustrated growl produced from her lips.

"Say it." Christian's deep voice sent a thrill in Ana's inside.

"I-I …"

"You what?" Christian taunted, to Ana's frustration, "I can't hear you."

"I like it."

One lick. "You like what?"

Ana gulped in excitement. How can words be so … so stirring? "I like your tongue."

"Where? Here?" Christian licked her neck. Ana shook her head and tried to positioned his head lower but he won't budge. Ana groaned in frustration. "Say it, Ana. I want hear you say it. And don't miss a damn word."

"I like your tongue on my – on my" Ana panted more and gripped his hair tight, looking deep into his eyes, "I like your damn tongue on my damn breasts."

 _Fuck._ Christian thought, Ana cussing his new favorite thing. Probably shouldn't say out out loud to her though.

In arousement, Christian latched on her nipples making Ana gasp in surprise and pleasure. Wanting to feel Christian's skin but can't really move much, Ana opted to kiss his neck. Soon, she tried to mimic Christian's actions on her breast which he immediately caught on. He started sucking and was not prepared for Ana's hard suck.

"A-Ahh!" Christian gently pushed away Ana and patted his neck. "That was too much."

Ana blinked and bit her lip, "Sorry."

It didn't really hurt. It was actually really pleasurable he almost came, especially when a slight teeth scraped on his skin.

Ana on his desk is a sight. He almost wanted to take a picture of her right then and there but noticing the time and how tired she's looking. He thought this is a good time to stop.

He sighed in disappointment. He really loves digging his own grave and cockblocking himself.

After helping Ana in her gown and going down the desk, he fixed himself and walked with her to their bedroom. When he came back, he saw the balcony doors open and a silhuoette outside.

"I never saw the lights in Seattle at night in here before." Ana sighed. "It's really pretty."

He wanted to reply the cliché, 'You're much prettier' but the gloom in her eyes stopped him. "The look on your face makes it seem like your watching a city fire."

Ana closed her eyes. Christian hasn't asked a single thing about what happened earlier. He probably thought it's a simple nutjob case considering no one knows who the person is, except her.

She was confused and at the same time, tense about her mother. Something tells her she should tell Christian about it.

"About the woman earlier," Ana started to Christian's surprise. He never thought Ana was that shaken up about it. He didn't ask her because he had the notion that she probably wouldn't want to open it up.

"She's …" Ana bit her lip, looking anywhere but at Christian. He turned to gaze at her properly and patiently waited.

For a minute, Ana was playing with her fingers and glancing at sides, a sign she was thinking in her head. When she tilted her head up to look at him squarely, he knows she was ready and he thought he was too, until he heard the words.

"She's my mother."

A million things ran in his head. But at the end, he wasn't able to utter any out them out loud, or even a word.

He just nodded and hugged her, murmuring it's time to sleep. Ana didn't speak beyond those words. She just pecked him on the cheek which Christian thought barely felt any.

Ana thought Christian's lack of reaction on her confession meant it was a done. She thought a simple peck is enough to confirm that she is there to stay, not just for the night.

But inside Christian is a turmoil. This is his fear coming into the appearance of Ana's mother. Carrying a lot of meaning and the biggest of them for Christian is, their days are numbered.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _(Sorry for misspellings & grammatically incorrect sentences, I suck I know _(｡･･｡)

 **Hey guys! B*tch is back, for now lol**

 **I know, I know, I f*cked up again, as usual T^T**

 **I started writing this on the New Year's Eve (no kidding) and I never really want to push myself to write (in all things in general) especially when I'm so tired because I tend to produce crap outputs. So yeaaaaah, procrastination blah blah blah, end of the story ehhehe**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH for the people who still support this. You know, since I'm crappy at updates and all. And those 'plz update' reviews really got me going, seriously. Deadlines are always the best motivators, never failed me ahahahah.**

 **DID YOU NOTICE the new cover? Kyaaaa, when I saw this pic I was really like, "Yup, yup, yup". Really love them here. Also, since the fic is trudging along to seriousness, I went ahead and used this image that was supposed to be for another future fic. Yup, plot bunnies threatening me in my sleep, welcome to my life.**

 **SOOOOOOOOOO**

 **How are you guys? Me, miserable 'cause I haven't watched Freed yet! UGH.** **︿** **I was planning on a one day movie marathon and I can't wait to get a copy.**

 **SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **I skimmed past chapters of SK and daaang, Ana has come a looong way, woah. So happy for her :) (My child, sniff)**

 **So, I'm in no way a mother, so I hope I didn't offend anyone in this chapter. This is just fiction guys. There are mermaids in here.**

 **WHAT DO YOU THINK of this chapter? I've always liked 3 dimensional characters, you know, someone who reflects us being not completely good and not completely evil. And that's what I want to show in Carla/Elena here. Things and people are not black and white, there are grays (HAH). Carla is fav char so far, lol**

 **YUP, I did it. I merged Elena and Carla. Sue me... no, don't. Just tell me what you think :D**

 **As usual, tell me what you think, your theories and such** (▰∀◕)ﾉ _I love reading them! Thanks again!_


End file.
